Yes Tom
by Sevy14
Summary: Evangaline loved Tom since the moment she saw him. She wanted to be his. But he left her. He left her alone in the world with a son. And then he returned he asked, "My son... You gave me a son ?" She gave the only answer she could give him, "Yes Tom."
1. The Return

**I was sitting looking at our Christmas tree when this story popped into my head. I don't know where it came from and I don't know why it came today, all I know is that I had to record it and post it for you all. I hope you like it, it's a little different than my other stories. The name Evangaline will most likely be used many times in my works, I simply love the name, but I'm excited that this is the first time I get to use it. Please enjoy and PLEASE let me know what you think. Happy reading and Happy Holidays. -Sevy14**

~oOo~

_There was once a time in my life when he was everything to me. I lived for him. Every thought, breath, every action I took was for him. Not because of who he was, what he was becoming, and what he turned into, no… It was because of him, his essence. It engulfed me. Ate me alive-I loved it. I thought that he loved me, he's never known love. He's never showed it either, nor mercy. Except with me, I like to think. I like to think that he loved me. That he showed me kindness, warmth, showed me his heart and on some occasions, mercy. I like to think I wasn't an object of lust, a conquest, a conqured possession of his._

Who am I kidding?

_I still live for him. He was everything to me and he knew it. There isn't a man or force on the face of the earth that holds the same power over me. Not a thing and no one commands my heart and being like him. I can't help it. He had me bewitched from the moment I set eyes upon him. He knew this. I remember I was eleven years old, the first time I saw him. It was the same night, at the Welcome Feast that I first felt him, or maybe he felt me. But it was then, at that moment that I was hooked. He didn't have to sink his claws into me, his aura did it for him. I was drawn in like a moth to a flame. And just like a moth drawn to a flame I was extinguished like one. It was that night that I was put out, my light, spirit. I was his, his to mold, shape, craft into whatever he wanted._

And he did.

_But that didn't matter to me. It still doesn't. It won't ever. I remember I was fifteen, he was sixteen. He was so beautiful, his eyes danced over my body-I was terrified. I didn't know what to do, how to act, I only knew what he wanted._

Me. He wanted me.

_I was scared, terrified of the pain, I didn't want to lose myself to him completely, that was all I had left. I told him no. That was the first time I'd ever said no. Ever. He did not take it well, I knew he didn't. How could he? I had refused him. For the first time. I thought that was the biggest mistake of my life. I was scared and lost without him. He left me alone for three weeks. It was the day everyone was leaving for Christmas Hols, I was staying. In the library it happened. He came to me and whispered "I'm sorry." In that voice, his voice, calm, gentle, his touch upon my hand was strong yet soft. He was being so soft with me. I forgave him. How could I not? I am nothing without him. He is everything, with or without me. He said he was sorry he pushed me, that it was alright to wait. He knew I was his, that I wouldn't give myself to anyone but him. We could wait. He said… He took me to see Myrtle, she died my fourth year, nobody knews how. He said he knews. He said this bathroom was his, it belonged to him. His voice scared me, I told him he was scaring me. He said that I hadn't seen anything yet and should wait to be scared. That scared me even more, I didn't tell him though. He wanted me silent. He showed me the chamber of secrets that night. He was right, I was more terrified down there than in Myrtles bathroom._

He just laughed.

_He graduated that year, a whole summer and school year went by. He wrote, one letter a month, I saved every one. How could I not, it was all I had of him. He came to Diagon Alley the day before graduation. I hadn't expected him. I cried. He just stood there and looked at me, face devoid of emotion. I didn't care, he was there, he was there with me. But only for the afternoon. He did not return to Hogwarts with me and he did not come to graduation._

I cried.

_My parents were found dead the next night. I had been out buying books and potion supplies. It was the third time in as many days that I cried myself to sleep. The next few days were full of getting their 'things' in order. I buried them. Their will left me everything. I couldn't stay at that house, at home. They were gone. Taken and nobody knew how or why, just gone. Dead. A week after I buried them he came. I cried and clung to him like a lost child… I was lost. I needed him. I told him I did. He just stood there, void of emotion. But he did not leave. Not just yet. I made him supper. I hummed, I talked, he listened, he ate, he left._

I cried.

_An owl came two weeks later. Calling me to him, said he was ready to be with me. It was the nicest words that had ever come from him. I went. Everything I loved packed away in my trunk. I thought I was never coming back to the saddest place on this earth, my home. I was wrong._

So very wrong.

_He had become more powerful, his power enchanted me. Traveled the world. Made up his mind about our society, he wanted it to change. I just wanted him so I nodded and smiled as he talked, animated and afire. It warmed my heart. He'd never been so open with me, only coldness. I felt cold after I heard the news and realized he wasn't comeing home._

He was gone.

_Died. Disappeared from my life. Just like my parents. The newspaper said only one survivor. How fitting. I was with child. His. He didn't know. He was gone and didn't know his own child was growing within me. I remember the night I gave myself to him. It was the happiest moment of my life, aside from finding out I was with child. He had come home. His robes, dirtied, his face muddy, and chapped from the cold. He was cold. All I had wanted to do was to feel him, to be close to him, he was having none of it. Instead ordered me to clean him and his robes, only to disappear into his office once I finished. As I scrubbed, I sniffled, I did not want to cry, he didn't like it. Said it made me weak. I didn't want to be weak, not if he didn't like it. I never wanted to do anything he disliked. It was nine and I was laying in my room. Waiting to hear if he would come up and wish me good night, if he would go to his room across the hall._

He didn't come.

_I awoke in the middle of the night. Scared. I thought someone was breaking in, that they were in my room. I was so scared. Looking out from underneath my covers, it was him. He had tripped on my shoes. He was not pleased that they were in the middle of the room, said I was careless, I was not to leave them there again. I didn't. He came to me then. Whispered he was sorry. He didn't mean to be cold with me, he was just upset that his plans were failing. He shouldn't have taken his anger out on me, he was sorry, could I forgive him?_

Could I?

_He was always taking his anger out on me. Always. Did I forgive him? I did. How could I not? I am his and he knows this. He made to leave and I asked him to stay. He said no. I thought I would cry, but he asked me to come with him. I did. Into his room he took me, to his bed. He held me close, kissing my neck, telling me how sorry he was, that he didn't mean to be the way he was. But he did, that's just how he is. I know this. I was so happy. So content. The moment our lips touched I thought I would melt and die into his embrace. He wasn't cold or detached. He was warm, sweet, gentle. He cradled me as we kissed, our lips dancing over one another's. His hands all over my body I thought I was on fire. I couldn't keep my eyes open, it was too hard. I was so hot. I didn't realize I had disrobed until I felt his cool skin against mine-I got scared then. I hesitated. He just looked at me, his face had beads of sweat, his lips inches from mine. I didn't know how to continue, I didn't know… He knew this and yet he waited. He waited, not moving, not blinking, I wouldn't have known if he was breathing, except for our proximity. I kissed him then. I wanted him. I want him to want me._

I wanted him so bad.

_His hands roamed over my body. Twisting, teasing each nipple. I thought I was going to burst. When his thumb rubbed over my nub I almost came then, my body shook with anticipation and I moaned, opening my eyes to gaze into his, only to find him just watching me, my face. He bent to kiss my neck and his fingers entered me. I didn't like it, but I wanted him to be happy. He'd wanted this for a long time, how could I refuse him now?_

I couldn't.

_Slowly he pumped his fingers, it was uncomfortable, he knew this yet he continued, spreading his fingers, pumping them in and out, I thought I was going to die. He stopped. I held my breath and closed my eyes. I felt him then, I felt his manhood at the entrance of womanhood. I felt him there waiting, I knew he was looking at me, for a sign of hesitation, for-for me to refuse him. I couldn't. Opening my eyes I hoped he saw that I was scared, I didn't want it to hurt, I knew it would. I took a breath and looked down, my heart sped up, yet he waited still. I moved my hands to his shoulders, one on his neck, I glanced up, his eyes were on me. I leaned upwards and kissed him, he entered me then, capturing my scream in his mouth twisting it into silence with his tongue. At that moment I was his._

I was his completely.

_I felt him smile. It made my heart warm and melt with fear and love. I loved him then, more than I had ever loved him. But the fear that he would throw me away, toss me out because I had given myself to him fully he would be done with me. I had nothing left to give then. Or so I thought. He took me every night after our first time. He wasn't so gentle after that, he didn't like to be gentle, said it was weakness. But I didn't mind when he wasn't as cold and rough with me. But he always was._

He was always a little too rough.

_The day came, I had rushed out of the house, sick to my stomach to St. Mungos. Only to return to an empty house._

An empty house.

_The papers said only one survived, a baby. Not the evil wizard that plagued our world. He was dead. Gone. But so was he. He didn't come home and I cried. My stomach was full of life, literally, and he was gone. I didn't know where. I thought he'd abandoned me, that he was done with me. A knock at the door, I wiped my tears, I didn't want to be weak. Lucius Malfoy was there. A letter in hand. He left as soon as I took it. I stood there bewildered. Lost. Where was he, why had Lucius come and not him? I sat on our bed for an eternity it seemed, I couldn't cry anymore, my body was numb to all emotion. I was alone. He had left me._

He left me alone. What had I done wrong?

_I remember that day like it was yesterday. Now I unfold the letter, tattered and yellowed with age. It's been twelve years, his boy has left for school. He is attending Drumstrang, a second year now. Looks just like his father. I couldn't send him to Hogwarts-too many memories. He is everywhere there. I look at the letter, it's all I have left of him. I can feel the tears coming. I can't stop them. This is all I have left of him. He is gone._

He's gone.

_I cry. I cry and I cry. My head buried in my hands, the letter on the bed beside me. Here in my parents home, the saddest place in the world, I am alone with my thoughts of the past. I don't know how long I lay there weeping. I'm asleep when I wear a thud and a curse. I don't move, to scared to even breathe._

"I thought I told you that you were to never leave your shoes in the middle of the bedroom floor."

_It couldn't be. Not-not him. He's dead. He's been dead for twelve years. Peaking out over the bedspread I stop breathing. Am I dreaming? I must be, what other explanation could there be?_ "Tom?"

"Evangaline."

_His voice is cold. It was always cold._ "Tom?" _How could it be? It can't be. He's…_ "You're dead. Your letter-you… I-Oh Tom…" _I feel so ashamed. How could I think he's dead. How could I? He_ _would never leave me, willingly. Of course I'm only telling myself this._

"Evangaline. The shoes…"

"I-I…" _What do I tell him? I didn't think he was coming back. I didn't think he would come to me again_. "I…"

"You…?"

_Always cold. He's always so cold._ "I-I will move them. I'm sorry."_ I move them to the closet. How could I not, it's what he wants. They weren't supposed to be there anyways. I stand before him now. He looks down. His eyes are cold, lifeless, they make me shiver, but I don't move. I can't. He has complete control over me. I am his._

"Good girl."

_I'm a good girl. His good girl. My heart melts, but only for a moment. He opens his mouth to speak and then frowns. It scares me. Nothing ever good comes after he frowns, he's unhappy, what have I done?_

"Evangaline, who is that?"

_The 's' is elongated. Not good either. I turn to see what he is looking at. A picture of my son. _OUR _son._ "Tom I-" _He grabs my wrists and pulls me to the picture. Making my face come within an inch of it._

"WHO IS THIS?"

_He is angry._ "Tom I-" _My words fail me once again. I'm scared._

"ANSWER ME!"

_I can tell he's trying to work it out. I can see the wheels moving in his head._ "Please let me up Tom." _I'm whimpering now. He's hurting me. But I don't mind, at least he's back to hurt me. At least he's back._

"Tell me who he is Evangaline and you will be let back up."

_That's the coldest his voice has ever been. I shiver._ "Tom Riddle…"

"What?"

"Tom Riddle the third."

"…"

"He's-he's… Please let me up Tom."

"…"

_He lets me up. But doesn't let go of my wrists. They're going to bruise._ "He's your son."

"Son…"

_He isn't moving. Just staring. I don't know what to do. I've never seen him like this._ "Tom?" _Nothing. Just stands there._ "Tom, please let go of me, you're hurting me."

"My son…"

"Yes Tom."

"How old is he?"

"He's twelve." _He lets go of me. I rub my wrists. And move to sit on the bed, he stops me with a hand on my shoulder._

"My son… You gave me a son..."

_I don't know how to respond. I can't tell if he's upset or pleased, he's always so hard to judge._ "Yes Tom."

"Interesting. Where is this-My son?"

"At school."

"School... Hogwarts?"

"No. Drumstrang. Too many memories at Hogwarts."

"Indeed."

"Tom… May I get you anything? Water? Tea? Food?"

"No."

_I don't know what to do. He is just standing there staring at the picture of the boy we created._ "Tom…?"

"Not the homecoming I expected."

"I'm sorry." _I look down. He is displeased, he is using that tone and his eyes have narrowed. I turn to head to my room, one I haven't used since before I gave myself to him completely._

"Where do you think you're going? I did not say you could leave."

"To-I…To my room. You are displeased." _I am scared. It's like that time in the chamber of secrets, he's being cold again. So cold._ "I didn't want to-to be in your way while you got re-"

"You will stay. Get into bed."

"Yes Tom." _How could I disobey, I've prayed for him to return to me every day that he's been gone. I lay there waiting, not knowing what to do or how to act. Breathing seems hard and the room feels stuffy. I want to open a window, but I don't. He wouldn't like it. He likes it when it's warm._

"Evangaline?"

"Yes Tom?" _Speaking is hard. He sinks into the bed beside me. I can't breathe_.

"Have you been with another?"

"Tom I-" _How could he ask me that? He knows I am his. Only his._

"Answer. I can't have you being touched by another. It will have made you dirty."

"No Tom. I haven't been with another." _I'm scared. So scared. I feel a tear roll down my face. I don't want to cry. I don't want to be weak._

"You haven't been with another man?"

"No Tom."

"Then why do you cry?"

"I'm scared Tom." _I can't breathe. I am so scared._

"Why would you be scared if you haven't been with another man Evangaline? Your tears make me wonder at your faithfulness."

"I've been faithful Tom I swear. I'm scared that you won't believe me because of-of…" _I can't finish. What if he says I'm unfaithful because of the doctor. I was faithful. I am his_.

"Of what Evangaline?"

_His fingers are running up and down my arm. I can feel the hair and goosebumps rise to attention at his touch. He always has this affect on me. Breathe. I need to breathe._ "That you'll think I was unfaithful because of the doctor." _He'll be angry with me. I don't want that. I can't have that._

"Why would I think that about the doctor? What did he do?"

"He-he… He saw me."

"Saw you?"

"Giving birth Tom, he was down there." _I can barely say it. I know it comes out as a whisper, I hope he doesn't ask to hear it again, I'll die from shame_. "I'm sorry Tom." _I begin to shake, he'll be so displeased with me._

"Evangaline stop."

"…" _I can't. My body can't it's so overloaded with emotions that it won't, I can't control it._

"Stop."

"…" _My body is still shaking. I can't. I can't. I'm sorry._

"STOP!"

_The sound and loudness of his voice startles and stops my shaking. My heart is going to beat out of my chest though. I can feel it. Hear it._ "I'm sorry." _Barely a whisper I get out._

"Do not be scared. My Evangaline. My sweet, sweet Evangaline. I am not displeased. Come, come and lay over here with me."

_His voice is soft and sweet, like the calm before a storm. I turn and move to lay beside him, allowing his arm to snake around me and pull me closer._ "Tom?"

"Yes."

"You're staying right? You won't leave me again?"

"No promises Evangaline. Everyone leaves at some point."

_I know this. I don't want to hear it._ "But you'll stay for awhile?"

"I'm here now."

_True, that's all that matters. He is here. Now. With me. I smile. He sighs and rubs his hand up and down my back. Making me sigh and snuggle deeper._

"Evangaline."

"Yes Tom?"

"No more tears. They make you weak. You don't want to be weak do you?"

"No Tom. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just no more tears."

"Yes Tom." _We lay there, entwined as one and I feel safe. I am not alone and he is here. I'm almost asleep, I can feel the tendrils of dreams reaching out to me when he speaks again_.

"Evangaline I'd like to kiss you."

_I'm shocked. He's never said that. He's-That's the closest to a question of affection I've ever received from him. I stare at his chest, before sighing and closing my eyes. I'm his, why shouldn't I kiss him? I should. He wants it. I want him happy. Happy so he'll stay._ "I'd like that to."_ I would. I want his affections. I've dreamed of them ever since I was a little girl at Hogwarts. He lifts my head with his fingers, his hands softly gripping me, a contrast to the roughness of his skin. But his tongue is gentle, I allow him entrance, briefly I wonder if he'll be gone once he's done showing me some affection. But that's pushed from head as soon as he moves down to my neck, sucking and nibbling on it. I haven't felt this heat in twelve years. I don't know what to do, but I gasp. I hear it, somewhere far off and distant. I feel him, through his clothes, he wants me, his body needs mine. It needs to fulfill its desire._ "Tom…"

"Shhh Evangaline. Just like before. Shhh…"

_I fall silent. What else could I do? He wants this. His hands on my breasts kneading, twisting, his mouth covers my taught nipples and his tongue dances over them, one by one. I gasp, my throat reaching for air. My lungs are on fire. My body, he makes my body become engulfed in heat._ "Tom I-"

"Shh! Evangaline."

_I can't. I need him. I need him now._ "Tom now. Please Tom. I need-I need…" _He bites my breast. I cry out._

"I said shh!"

_I sob a little, my body desperately needing his to reach far into my depths and take my body to a place I haven't been in over a decade. But he's smiling against my breasts. I can feel it._ "Tom… Please…" _I can't help it. I need him. I need him so bad. I've never wanted anything or anyone as bad as I want him now._

"Evangaline patience. Patience my sweet."

"Tom…" _I can't. I need him. I'm panting, I can feel the sweat building up, I need him so bad I can't breath._ "Tom… I can't. I need, Tom…"

"Patience my sweet, sweet Evangaline. You want to be a good girl don't you?"

"Tom…" _Oh Merlin, I can't deal with the pressure._

"You want to be my good girl don't you?"

_Of course I do. He knows this. I want to be, I don't think I can stand it._ "Yes. Yes Tom." _My body is going to explode, his tongue is on my lips and I can feel his eyes upon me. _"Good… Girl." I _say, panting. I can be his good girl. I need to breathe. His fingers have found their way underneath my dressing gown. It is only then that I realize that I'm naked, my gown no longer clinging to my perspiring body. Tom too, is naked. His cock is resting on my inner thigh. It is pulsating and throbbing. I want it so bad. I want him so bad. I move to touch it._

"No Evangaline."

_He won't let me. I want it. I need it._ "Ahh… Tom." _His fingers are at my core now. I can't move. I'm paralyzed I need him to touch me. Make me his once again. I need this. In one movement he is rubbing me and moving within me._ "Ahhh…" _I'm tight. It's uncomfortable like the first time. But I want it now. I need it. He knows this. Tom always knows_. "Tom I need-I need…"

"Yes?"

"I need… Tom-Oh Tom. Now… I need." _He knows what I need. He's just toying with me. Tom always has to be in control. I have no power. Only he does. He knows I know that he has all the power. Even after twelve years. I'm his and he is reminding me that he is the master and I , I am not. He moves, I stop breathing, he is at my entrance. I look up and he is there, looking down at me, face void of emotion._ "Tom-I…"

"Shh Evangaline, I know… I know."

"I'm yours Tom." _I've never said it. He knows that I am his. We both do._

"You always have been my sweet. You always have been."

_He plunges in. Ripping away at my body. He's never been gentle. I thought he was going to be, I was wrong._

"So tight. So tight my sweet Evangaline."

"Tom…" _He's moving so fast. In and out my body can't get a moment to breathe. But I needed this. I needed him. My legs and arms wrap around him and I feel like we're one. He's holding onto me, so tightly, I'll bruise. I don't care. I'm his. He's making me his once again. He pulls me up, his legs bent, but only for a moment for he slides off the bed, me still attached, I'm seeing stars._ "Tom… Oh Tom…"

"Wait witch! You don't cum until I tell you to."

_I don't think I can play this game. It's his favorite. I always lose and he punishes me. Always._ "Tom I…"

"You had better wait witch! You want to be good don't you?"

_Of course I do. I always do. He's standing now, holding me and thrusting up into me. I'm a doll. His doll, to dress and make do whatever he likes. He's showing me I'm powerless. I'm his and he will do and take what he wants. I can't feel myself, I'm going numb. His pace is making me dizzy, I can't breathe._ "Tom…"

"You wait!"

_He throws me on the bed. Face first. It hurts. He's always a bit rough._ "Tom please…"

"_WAIT _witch!"

_Entering me from behind he's going so fast. I can't breathe. I can't see. I can only feel. I sense him around me. My body numb and all I can sense is him and his power. It's surrounding us. Everywhere all around, all around is my Tom. His essence and power. He's overpowering. Harder and harder he's thrusting, I don't know if I can handle it, I'll be sore, too sore in the morning._

"Witch. Cum. _Now!"_

_And I do. Screaming out his name and my love for him. I cum and he thrusts three, four, five more times before he too cum's. Grunting and then falling on top of me. He doesn't bother to remove himself. I'll be so sore in the morning. So sore. But my Tom is here. It doesn't matter. He rolls us over, still one body, and whispers a spell, the blankets crawl up our naked bodies to cover us. His arms coming around me once again, one to encircle my waist, his fingers rubbing circles on my abdomen and the other wraps its fingers around my breast. Kneading it._ "Tom…" _I sigh smiling to myself. I'm so warm and I am not alone._

"In the morning we'll talk of our son."

"Yes Tom." _The last words I've spoken to him before I drift off into a peaceful sleep, content for the first time in many years._

* * *

**I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I should leave it as a one shot or if I should add to it. Your reviews would help me to figure out that little dilemma. So PLEASE let me know. One shot or full blown story? Once again I hope you liked it and Happy Holidays. -Sevy14**

* * *


	2. Breakfast Drabble

**Another day, another update. I hope you enjoy it. As always happy reading.-Sevy14**

_I awoke early. Earlier than I usually do. The paper hadn't even come yet so I lay there. At first in a daze, the sunlight filtering in through the curtains. I thought it was a dream, there was no man in my bed. Only me. How could I have been so foolish, so… So desperate for him to return. I feel a tear roll down my cheeks and I try not to cry, to hold it in. Hold my weakness at bay but it comes tumbling out and I cry and cry. I am weak. I am sorry for being weak._

"Why do you cry angel?"

"Tom…" _It wasn't a dream. There he is. Standing in the doorway of the room, shirtless, so… So perfect. He's perfect. _

"You were crying, why?"

"I-I thought you were a dream." _A dream I'd been having for twelve years until last night."_

"Angel I am no dream, I am here, in the flesh. No tears now, you know why."

_They make me weak. _"I am sorry."

"You still cry. Even now after I've told you to stop."

"I… Tears of joy. You're home. You-I... You're home. I am happy."

"Indeed. Come, gather your robe, slippers and make me some breakfast. I'm famished, feels like I haven't eaten in a decade."

"Hehe." _So funny my love is. So funny. _"Yes Tom. I'll be down in a moment."

* * *

"Hey Riddle, are you going home for the holidays this year?"

"Yes."

"To what? Nothing. You and your mother? Not even a real family."

"We're a real family Khristo."

"Yeah sure you are."

"_We are!_"

"You can't be one. You don't even have a dad. He left because you were so horrible and pathetic. He was ashamed of you and your whore mother!"

"My mother's not a whore!"

"BOYS! BOYS! Mr. Riddle! Mr. Krassimira! What is the meaning of this?"

"Mrs. Stefana, Tom said my mother was a wh-whore. She isn't a-a whore is she?"

"MR. RIDDLE!"

"I didn't. He said that. That was him. I swear."

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies Mr. Riddle. This is the third time in two weeks you've said this to Mr. Krassimira. It has to stop. You will have detention until you leave for Winter Hols and I'm writing your mother."

"No… No please don't do that."

"I'm sorry but I have to. It's procedure. Mr. Krassimira, I'm sorry you have to endure this kind of treatment, it WILL be put to a stop. I assure you."

"Th-Thank you Mrs. Stefana, you're so nice."

"Your welcome. Now run along. Mr. Riddle, you will report here at 7:00pm for your detention, understood?"

"But-"

"UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes ma'mm."

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

**Dear Ms. Brawn,**

**I hate to write you under these circumstances but your son Tom has been acting up lately. He has repeatedly been picking on another boy, saying things like his mother is a whore. Now I've tried to correct your son's mistakes, help him see why this is wrong but frankly nothing has helped and I'm starting to become worried. He has not become violent with this other student but I fear that it may come to that. Drumstrang does not approve of your sons behavior and while he has been recieving punishment for his actions, they aren't making an affect on him. I have yet to bring this to our headmaster because I feel that there is some deeper issue here that can be resolved without the expulsion of your son, I'm sure you feel the same way. If there is somthing going on at home that would make him act out in such a manner towards those around him, it might be beneficial for you to alert the school so we can properly anticipate your sons deviant actions. **

**Once again I apologize for having to write you under these circumstances but I felt it must be done. He will be home in less than 72 hours I would greatly appreciate it if you would speak to him and get his side of the story since he hasn't told the truth yet. I should also let you know that I have recieved two letters from the boys parents, they are not happy and would like somthing to be done about this right away, I am trying to hold them at bay so that we may come to a solution that will keep your son at our institution. I am willing to meet with you and young Mr. Riddle during Winter Hols so that we can come to an agreed solution and plan of action together, thus ensuring your sons continued education here at Drumstrang School of Wizarding. **

**Thank you for your time and have a safe and happy holiday.**

**Sincerely,**

**Eboney Scroogay**

"Titan. Take this letter to Ms. Brawn."

* * *

_God this is so stupid. I didn't even do anything but they always believe him. I hate him. I hope he dies! I had better write mum, I know that stupid Scroog-AY will be writing her._

**Hi mom-**

**I'm sure you've already gotten Mrs. Scroogay's letter. It wasn't like that honest, he said those things to me. She didn't even let me get a word in to tell my side. She never lets me. Not once has she heard my side. I told her that it was him she blew me off. Mum it isn't fair. Why is it that all the kids pick on me for being fatherless? Is it that big of a deal? I don't understand. I'm sorry that you're in this position, I'll try and be good, stick to my room. Did I tell you how thankful that I have a private? Thank you mother so much for paying for one, I know it's expensive. Well, I gotta go do my homework now so I can have it done before detention, she always gives me detention, it's so stupid I didn't even do anything mum. Honest. You can question me when I get home. Anyways, I love and miss you. I hope you're day is going well. I know you think about dad a lot, don't though. He's not there, at home. You should get a hobby or somthing, being bored doesn't help. Trust me, I've been bored most of my life. Have a great day. Miss you.**

**Love your angel,**

**Tom**

_That should do it. I hope she is understanding and doesn't eat me alive when I get home. _

**

* * *

**

"What would you like for breakfast?" _He looks good. Like nothing has changed at all, perfect, beautiful, mine. _

"Anything."

"So three pancakes, margarine, syrup, and strawberries?"

"You know me too well Angel."

"..." _I should. You are my everything._

**TAP. TAP.**

"I wonder, oh it's a letter from Tom's school."

**Dear Ms. Brawn,**

**I hate to write you under these circumstances but your son Tom has been acting up lately. He has repeatedly been picking on another boy, saying things like his mother is a whore. Now I've tried to correct your son's mistakes, help him see why this is wrong but frankly nothing has helped and I'm starting to become worried. He has not become violent with this other student but I fear that it may come to that. Drumstrang does not approve of your sons behavior and while he has been recieving punishment for his actions, they aren't making an affect on him. I have yet to bring this to our headmaster because I feel that there is some deeper issue here that can be resolved without the expulsion of your son, I'm sure you feel the same way. If there is somthing going on at home that would make him act out in such a manner towards those around him, it might be beneficial for you to alert the school so we can properly anticipate your sons deviant actions. **

**Once again I apologize for having to write you under these circumstances but I felt it must be done. He will be home in less than 72 hours I would greatly appreciate it if you would speak to him and get his side of the story since he hasn't told the truth yet. I should also let you know that I have recieved two letters from the boys parents, they are not happy and would like somthing to be done about this right away, I am trying to hold them at bay so that we may come to a solution that will keep your son at our institution. I am willing to meet with you and young Mr. Riddle during Winter Hols so that we can come to an agreed solution and plan of action together, thus ensuring your sons continued education here at Drumstrang School of Wizarding. **

**Thank you for your time and have a safe and happy holiday.**

**Sincerely,**

**Eboney Scroogay**

"Why the nerve..."

"What?"

"I-I... Just read."

"Who is this Ms. Eboney Scroogay angel?"

"She's one of Tom's teachers. He's always getting into trouble with this one boy. What's his name? Khristo Krassimira. That's it. His family is an old Bulgarian one, very welthy, powerful, Tom doens't stand a chance against him. It's really quite unfair, but there's nothing I can do."

"Interesting..."

"Tom, he's a good boy, honest. He just gets picked on. You'd be proud of him though, highest grades in his schools history for his class, and he speaks different languages, very smart your son is. Just has trouble in a social situation."

**Tap. Tap. **

* * *

**Hi mom-**

**I'm sure you've already gotten Mrs. Scroogay's letter. It wasn't like that honest, he said those things to me. She didn't even let me get a word in to tell my side. She never lets me. Not once has she heard my side. I told her that it was him she blew me off. Mum it isn't fair. Why is it that all the kids pick on me for being fatherless? Is it that big of a deal? I don't understand. I'm sorry that you're in this position, I'll try and be good, stick to my room. Did I tell you how thankful that I have a private? Thank you mother so much for paying for one, I know it's expensive. Well, I gotta go do my homework now so I can have it done before detention, she always gives me detention, it's so stupid I didn't even do anything mum. Honest. You can question me when I get home. Anyways, I love and miss you. I hope you're day is going well. I know you think about dad a lot, don't though. He's not there, at home. You should get a hobby or somthing, being bored doesn't help. Trust me, I've been bored most of my life. Have a great day. Miss you.**

**Love your angel,**

**Tom**

"This letter will be from Tom."

"How do you know this?"

"Because he always writes me after an incident. Your son is very honest and open with me. If he did somthing, then he admits to it and accepts his punishment."

"That's... Good."

"Yes. Yes it is. A sign that he's mature and understands how the world works-for the most part. It's really quite unfair, but there's nothing I can do. But he's honest with me and that's all a mother can ask for in her children. "

"Interesting... Well at least he's honest with you, that's a good thing."

"Yes. Yes it is. A sign that he's mature and understands how the world works-for the most part. Oh my poor baby. I just hope he gets through the next few days in one piece, not eaten alive by his heathen classmates."

"Heathen classmates? Angel..."

"Well they are. Vile and horrid creatures for picking on him the way they do."

"Yes well... May I read his letter. I'm very interested about my son."

"Of course. I can tell you more about him after or during your breakfast."

"That'll do."

**Hi mom-**

**I'm sure you've already gotten Mrs. Scroogay's letter. It wasn't like that honest, he said those things to me. She didn't even let me get a word in to tell my side. She never lets me. Not once has she heard my side. I told her that it was him she blew me off. Mum it isn't fair. Why is it that all the kids pick on me for being fatherless? Is it that big of a deal? I don't understand. I'm sorry that you're in this position, I'll try and be good, stick to my room. Did I tell you how thankful that I have a private? Thank you mother so much for paying for one, I know it's expensive. Well, I gotta go do my homework now so I can have it done before detention, she always gives me detention, it's so stupid I didn't even do anything mum. Honest. You can question me when I get home. Anyways, I love and miss you. I hope you're day is going well. I know you think about dad a lot, don't though. He's not there, at home. I know you want him to be but he hasn't been home since before I was born. You should get a hobby or somthing, being bored doesn't help. Trust me, I've been bored most of my life. Have a great day. Miss you.**

**Love your angel,**

**Tom**

"Interesting. Where's my food Angel, I'm starving."

"Coming. Coming. Here."

"So... What do you want to do today?"

"I have some business to take care of."

"Business? So soon? You just got back Tom."

"So I did."

"B-but you... So soon?"

"Yes."

"So-"

"Evangaline stop. You know how important my work is. I am going to take care of my business and then I will return home and we can be together."

"Ok."

"In a few days."

_"A few days?!"_

"Yes."

"But-"

"Do _NOT_ argue with me!"

"I... Yes Tom."

"Now Angel, this food has been delicious, as always, you know just how to please me. I will return in two days time. And when I do. Be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Me."

"Oh..."

"And about my son. Will you be telling him that I home?"

"I-I hadn't thought about what I was going to write back."

"Tell him. I have rules. Make sure he knows them. He is my son, but I will not accept any irrational behavior or problems in my home. I must go. Clean up the house, it isn't fit for company and we will be having company over more often now that I am back. Perhaps update it, I'm sure you still have money. Be a good girl and do everything that I ask from now on and you will make me happy. You want that don't you? To make me happy. Good. You understand everything I've just told you and will do it without question?"

"Yes Tom." _And just like that he was gone. Left me alone again. Why did he do that? Come and go as he pleases. It's so cruel, all I want is him home with me. My son happy. Is it too much to ask... It's too much to ask him for anything, the answer must always be 'Yes Tom.' Nothing else. Because I am his and that is what he requires of me. But he said that if I do those things it'll make him happy. I want him happy. It will make me happy. We will be happy and he'll stay. What do I have to do today?_

**To Do:**

**1. Write Tom back, let him know what's going on and the rules, he must know them by the time he returns.**

**2. Clean up the house. Make it presentable. Call Narcissa... She knows how to make a home presentable.**

**3. Clean myself up. New clothes. **

**4. Get my angel his Christmas presants.**

**5. Get Tom Christmast presants.**

**6. Buy a house elf... **

**7. Clean up the yard. Make it presentable.**

_Alright. That's a full days work, if not more. I have two days. I'll start with writing a letter to Tom. Then I will get a house elf, then cleaning the house and yard, then floo Narcissa for help with making it look presentable. Then myself. After, I'll get their Christmas presants, tree, decorations. Yes this will do._

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if you think somthing is wrong or a good idea, I'm always open to suggestions. Have a wonderful friday and weekend. I might update later on today or not. But definately again this weekend. Happy reading. -Sevy14**


	3. Starting Fresh

**Hello, I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. I apologize for the long wait. Have a great weekend. -Sevy14**

**~oOo~**

_Cleaning up the kitchen I couldn't figure out why I cry so much. I am not a weak person but I've always just been a crier. Tom hates it when I cry, I don't want to make him upset by my constant crying, it upsets me to upset him. I hate it. Now though, it wasn't just Tom and I. It was me, Tom, and our son. Our son… How will he feel about Tom being back, will he be mad, sad, resentful? I can understand all of those feelings. I am not sure if he'll be happy, he never got to know his dad, he wasn't here for him, ever. Will he be upset with me, think that I lied to him? I don't know… I just don't know. All I want is for both of them to be happy and safe. Above anything else, just safe. And that Ms. Brawn, I know that she's targeting my baby, but why? What did he do? This has to stop-Should I write her back without speaking Tom, will he be upset if I do that? Yes, he'll want to be involved completely, perhaps just write a letter and then save it for Tom to read, yes that'll be good. I must reevaluate my list. Hard jobs first, get more done that way._

**To Do:**

**1. Write Tom back, let him know what's going on and the rules, he must know them by the time he returns.**

**2. Clean up the house. Make it presentable. Call Narcissa... She knows how to make a home presentable.**

**3. Clean myself up. New clothes. **

**4. Get my angel his Christmas presants.**

**5. Get Tom Christmast presants.**

**6. Buy a house elf... **

**7. Clean up the yard. Make it presentable.**

Alright, first, floo Narcissa, she'll be able to get more done without me, maybe brainstorm and figure everything out. Yes, that'll be first. Where is my floo powder, I know I have it somewhere. Where are you? I can't find anything in here, Tom's right, this place is truly a mess. Horrid, how did I survive this long living in this filth. Oh, right, here we are.

**WHOOSH!**

"Narcissa Malfoy"

"…"

"Narcissa Malfoy!"

"Hello?"

"Narcissa? This is Evangaline…"

"Evangaline? As in-Oh hello dear how are you?"

"I-I'm fine how are you?"

"Well thank you, I haven't heard from you in years."

"Yes, I know, I apologize. I should've kept in better touch with you and Lucius. I trust things are going well for you two?"

"Oh yes, marvelous dear. And you?"

"Well, things are-Things have become more complicated and I need your help."

"Oh not bad things?"

"I-Well no. Not really it's uh… Are you alone?"

"I-Well Lucius is here, is that ok?"

"Oh yes-yes he's fine. Um, I need your help in re-decorating my home. Would you be available to help me?"

"OH! I-Of course I can."

"Thank you so much. I knew I could count on you. Would you be able to floo over?"

"Yes. I can be there in a few minutes if you'd like."

"That would be great, I am on a short schedule."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem dear."

* * *

"Narcissa, was that, Evangaline…Riddle?"

"Yes Lucius, it was Evangaline, but her name is Brawn."

"Interesting, you must be mistaken, I was under the impression that it was Riddle."

"Perhaps you are the one mistake love, for I am quite sure that she has never changed it."

"…"

"Lucius don't look at me like that. I'm merely stating what I know."

"I don't like you're tone."

"Funny, I often don't like yours but you don't see me complaining."

"…"

"Often."

"Yes well… Shall you be needing money?"

"I'm not sure, she didn't mention it but perhaps we could fund her redecorating?"

"Fund?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Why can't we? You just got money from your brother, money that we don't need, really, and you'll be getting more from him in a week, what's wrong with helping out an old friend?"

"Old friend? Cissy, you two were never close."

"True, but she spoke to me more than anyone else. She's just had a hard life."

"True. Tragedy struck her family that is true."

"Yes. Shall I go get money from your office?"

"No, use your ring, I'll floo Luftin and have him transfer the money to your account."

"Thank you dear."

"Yes."

"…"

"Cissy you're still here. Evangaline is waiting."

"I know."

"What is it that you need?"

"Perhaps an elf?"

"An elf?"

"You bought four more last week, perhaps we can give on to her?"

"You're going out of your way for Evangaline… Why?"

"I am bored."

"…"

"Alright. I feel bad. And she-"

"She's a project for you. Narcissa…"

"Lucius please?"

"Fine. Take an elf. Two. And use all the money you need to-but I expect you home tonight."

"Of course dear thank you."

"Yes. Yes."

* * *

_Alright, I've flooed Narcissa that is out of the way. What do I want to do with this place? I don't even know where to get a house elf, thank goodness she'll be here. What type of clothes do I need? I definitely need some lingerie, Narcissa will know about that too, as for clothes, Tom said something about entertaining guests, so some dress robes definitely, and I need to get some for Tom as well, I'm sure that he will need new ones, perhaps that can wait until after he returns home though. Christmas presents, what do I get them? _

**WHOOSH!**

"Oh my!"

"Narcissa. Thank you for coming."

"I-It is no problem, what are friends for."

"So this is my living room, it is horrid but I need to speak to you, perhaps a cup of tea is in order?"

"Quite alright, how about the house elves make it."

"Narcissa I, I don't have house elves."

"You do now. Here. These are the elves that Lucius bought earlier this week, we really don't need them, there yours."

"Oh I… You don't have-"

"We insist."

"Oh, well thank you."

"Yes, where is a restroom that I may use to powder my nose?"

"Down the hallway, first door on the left. I apologize for the mess."

"It's alright dear. First door on the left?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I'll be back momentarily."

"Alright. Now, what are your names?"

"I's am Tinx, and theys are Ducky, Effie, ands Trixi.

"Oh well, I'm Evangaline, I own this home. I'd like some tea please. Everything is in there. We will speak more later and I'll fill you in more on what I expect, but until then, clean the kitchen and dining room please. We'll take the tea in here."

"Yes miss."

**POP!**

"Evangalien?"

"Yes, in here."

"Alright now what is going on? All this time I don't hear from you and then suddenly you are having an emergency… What happened?"

"…"

"Evangaline, you can tell me. We're friends."

"I know. It's just that, well…"

"Yes…?"

"Tom's back."

"Tom's back? As in… Tom Riddle?"

"Yes…"

**POP!**

"Teas mistress."

"Thank you."

**POP!**

"Sugar Narcissa?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Yes so, Tom's returned and well…"

"Oh my… When?"

"Last night. He woke me up. But he left this morning. Said he had business to attend to, be gone for a few days."

"Oh my… So you're emotional?"

"Yes and Tom's having trouble at school with a boy, terribly frustrating because I know it isn't him. But what can be done? He's foreign and the boys family isn't."

"I'm sorry dear."

"It's alright, the way life is. So the real reason why I called you here is because Tom wants this place to look nicer as you can tell-it's not very nice. And you are very knowledgeable about knowing how to make things look beautiful. I want him to like it here-so that…"

"He'll like you more? Yes I understand. Shall we get started then?"

"Yes. Tinx!"

**POP!**

"Mistress calls?"

"We are done with the tea. Thank you. Once you're done cleaning the kitchen, please clean all of the bathrooms. And let me know when you have finished."

"Yes mistress."

**POP!**

"Thank you for the elves, having them makes things so much easier."

"Oh it was nothing my dear. Now lets figure out what we can do with this place."

"Alright."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I'd like to get rid of all the furniture, everything new. Update the paint on the walls-this faded green is horrid, and replace the floors, everything new."

"Ah, I see, I have an idea."

"Ok."

"Do you plan on getting rid of everything in the house?"

"Well in all of the rooms except for my son's yes, I'll do his when he returns home, I think that'll be good for him. I'd like to put everything in storage though, so I can restore it, then put it in another house."

"Another house?"

"Yes, I've been buying and selling houses for the past eleven years, I've come into quite a few, although they're all empty, I would like to have a vacation home.

"Oh wow, I didn't know that. Well my advice is just get rid of the furniture, and get everything new in your homes, it'll make it so much nicer."

"That is true. I'm going to ask Tom if I can run a Bed and Breakfast, I've been thinking about it for awhile, perhaps I should now that Tom is at school, I'm quite bored and lonely."

"Yes, I know what you mean, Draco's at school now and the house is so quiet, just hard."

"Exactly. I know that Tom is back but he has his work… And well, I-I don't have work so, perhaps he'll allow this."

"Right. Well it's good to be thinking about this sort of stuff, give you lots to talk about with him. Now, would you be opposed to going shopping with me while my house elves and yours clean up and dispose of everything?"

"I-No. Not at all."

"Great. Tucky, Linny, Tincy, Lulu, Kiki, Rally, and Tally!"

**POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!**

"Yes mistress."

"I need you to clean up this home. While you're here, you will listen to Tinx, she is in charge."

"Yes Mistress."

"Alright, Evangaline?"

"Right. Tinx, Ducky, Effie, Trixi!"

**POP! POP! POP! POP!**

"Yes Mistress."

"We're going out. Tinx, you are in charge and these are Lady Malfoy's elves. I need you to clean and dispose of all the furniture _except _for the furniture in the last door on the left on the third floor. All of the clothes, personal items, and belongings put those in that room as well. Also, the basement, attic, front and back yards need to be cleaned up as well. Am I understood?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good. Alright. We are going out and will return this evening. Get as much done as possible today.

"Yes mistress."

"Thank you. Narcissa, ready when you are."

"Right. Tucky, do exactly as Tinx says."

"Yes mistress."

"When you have finished return home."

"Yes mistress."

"Alright dear, shall we apparate?"

"Alright. Diagon Alley?"

"Yes."

"See you there."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think, any critiques are welcome to. Thank you. -Sevy14**

* * *


	4. Getting Things In Order 1

**Another day. Another update. Enjoy.**

* * *

**POP!**

"Alright, where do we start?"

"Furniture. Do you have a color scheme?"

"Well Tom loves green, thankfully, so does Tommy, so perhaps use that as a base? That sound good?"

"Yes, we can build off of that perfectly. We can do the everything else off of that accordingly, so now-"

"Lady Malfoy. Lady Malfoy."

"What?"

"I-Uh, uh. I'm sorry. Your husband sent me to meet up with you."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes. Said that you were decorating, perhaps we can speak elsewhere than the street?"

"Excuse, not to be rude but who are you? I am here shopping with my friend, not for myself, and I am quite capable of decorating myself."

"Yes, of course my lady, and you must be Evangaline Brawn is it?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Raul Rafta at your service."

"I-Raul Rafta? Your-You did my wedding."

"Yes my lady, I did."

"Well, Evangaline and I are redecorating her entire house. Base color green."

"Ah well leave all of that to me. I shall get furniture for you, do you need anything else?"

"Uh, yes, I want to change the floor and walls, as well as fix up the outside as well. All of the bathrooms, the attic, and the basement need to be redone completely as well."

"Well I-"

"Mr. Rafta, do I need to pay you for your services. I'm sorry to interrupt but I was not aware of your offer to help."

"No no, Master Malfoy has taken care of it all. Now is that everything?"

"Yes. Aside from plants and paintings, I don't have any really. The ones that I do have need to be retouched. And-"

"Don't worry about it Miss Brawn. Everything will be taken care of. By the time you return home this evening you won't recognize it."

"All right. Mr. Rafta, my son's room is not to be touched, I'd rather do that with him when he comes home from school."

"Yes of course. Well ladies, I must take my leave. Miss Brawn, see you this evening."

"Good day."

**POP! **

"Well Narcissa, I do have other things I need to do here, would you care to join me?"

"Of course since we're here, what do you need?"

"Clothes. Gifts. I need to get myself new clothes, same with Tom. And gifts for both of them. This is just so sudden I feel overwhelmed and you know how Tom is… Everything has to be perfect. And well, I just want Tommy to be happy. That's all and I don't know if he will be, I mean, he's never had a dad so this will be a huge adjustment and Tom well he's quite… Strict. I'm just worried that Tommy won't be able to adjust from my relaxed style to Tom's strict one. We're very different. Most importantly I don't want him to resent me or him. Oh, here's Madam Milkins, I haven't been here in forever."

"I understand what you're saying. Lucius and I are here if you need it. I promise. Now let's get you some amazing clothes."

"I quite agree."

* * *

"I can't believe we got that much, I've never spent so much on clothing ever."

"I know, that was absolutely wonderful, Lucius will throw a fit when I return home. We should go out together more often."

"I-That would be wonderful, but I don't have that much money to spend on clothes. I do need to get some books though, I should do that for Tommy for his Christmas present, he would love to have a lot of new books. Care to go with me?"

"Ah, well it's nearly five, I think I shall return home, but tomorrow, I would love to meet up with you again, this has been fun."

"I agree, this has been enjoyable. Floo me tomorrow, you can see my new and improved home. Haha."

"Yes. Of course. Have a good evening my dear."

"You to Narcissa, and please tell Lucius thank you for Mr. Rafta and the house elves."

"Of course it was no problem really, but I shall. Until tomorrow my dear."

"Good night."

**POP!**

_Yay for book shopping. I can turn one of the spare rooms into a little study for Tommy, he'd love that. Absolutely love that-perhaps with a little lab or something. I wonder if he's gotten into flying-I'll wait on that though. _

**DING!**

"Hello, can I help you find anything?"

"Oh hello, no I'm fine thank you. I'm just shopping for my son and his father-they love books so every topic. You do large orders don't you?"

"Oh yes madam."

"Great. Thank you."

* * *

"Hello? Hello? Oh my this looks-"

"Miss Brawn you're back, do you like it?"

"Yes it's wonderful this looks, it's all so…"

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's beautiful the walls-they. Oh my thank you so much for doing this. Are you sure I can't pay you? I feel bad that you worked all afternoon and I'm not giving you something for your labor."

"No, no, no. Lucius has taken care of it all."

"Oh… Well I'll have to thank him. Is it all done?"

"Yes. I know that you didn't want your sons room done but I did it anyways, you can change it when he gets back, I just wanted your home to look uniform."

"Oh…"

"That doesn't upset you I hope?"

"No no-it's alright thank you."

"Yes well, I'd better be off. My card is on your dining room table, contact me should you need anything."

"I will and thank you again."

"No problem have a wonderful evening Miss Brawn."

"Yes. You to."

**POP! **

_And then there was one. Ha. Well this is all so beautiful even the yard looked gorgeous. I hope that Tom will approve, Tommy too. I have to floo Narcissa and Lucius. Tomorrow, it can wait. I suppose though it is time for a small dinner and then to put away Tommy's new books. Oh, I have elves now, I hope that Tom isn't upset about that, probably not. I can put away the books and my new clothes while dinner's being prepared. _"Tinx."

**POP!**

"Yes mistress?"

"Can you prepare from soup and bread for dinner please."

"Yes mistress."

**POP!**

_Alright, I should do clothes first. I can't believe this place Tom is going to think he's in a completely different home-well that's what it looks like. How did Narcissa talk me into buying this much, not that I bought it-she did, or rather Lucius bought it, so much money was spent. All of this is so nice and this lingerie, woo… I don't know if I should have bought it-Tom never appreciated my nice clothes, well maybe my outer ones, he always tore it all off anyways. Thank goodness for magic, having to unpack and put this all away manually this would be a huge chore. But I don't, now on to Tommy's new room. I think if I gave him his own library with a little study attached for Christmas he'd be happy, overjoyed actually. All of his books from his room yes, and then the ones I bought today, whew there are a lot of books in here, but so many different subjects, authors, I hope he likes this. _

**POP!**

"Mistress, dinners is readys for yous in dinings room."

"Thank you Tinx."

**POP!**

_Finished up just in time, Tommy will love this. Absolutely adore this. I need to find some other stuff for him to open up underneath the Christmas tree. Oh! I don't have a tree. Shoot. I'll have to get one tomorrow, and decorate it. We need new ornaments, ours a too old. Oh my, this food is delicious. Potato ham soup, mm… _"Tinx."

**POP!**

"Yes mistress?"

"Who made this soup, it's wonderful."

"Effies did mistress."

"Oh pass on my compliments to Effie. And can you bring me a some quill and parchment."

"Yes mistress."

**POP!**

_I need to make a list of everything I need to do, it feels like I have more to do now before Tom and Tommy get home. Haven't been this busy in years. _

**POP!**

"Here's you are mistress."

"Thank you Tinx. Can you please go and get Ducky, Effie, and Trixi please."

"Yes mistress."

**POP!**

**To Do:**

**Write letter to Tom, let him know about his father, the rules, and inform him that he needs to know them by the time he gets home.**

**Get Tommy his Christmas presents.**

**Get Tom something for Christmas. **

**Buy groceries.**

**Need to buy new Christmas ornaments.**

**Put up Christmas decorations.**

**POP!**

"Wes is here mistress."

"Oh good. First thing, this food is delicious, thank you."

"Your welcomes mistress."

"Now I need to know, what do you need for groceries and do I need to update anything for you? The pots and pans?"

"No mistress."

"That's good. And do you need anything for your living quarters? Perhaps some more blankets or pillows?"

"No mistress, everythings is fine."

"Ok. I do have some clean pillow covers for you."

"Oh mistress no, wes cannot accept, we-"

"I insist. What you're wearing is filthy, and Tom, he'll be upset if you're dirty."

"Yes mistress."

"Alright great. I'm going to go out, you are free for the rest of the night. Tom might come home tomorrow night, so tomorrow morning we shall go over what his role in this home is as well as my son's."

"Yes mistress."

"Well, ok, good night."

"Good night mistress."

**POP!**

_Alright, it's six o'clock. I should get going if I want to catch the stores before they close. _

* * *

_Whew this has been a long day. I was gone for two hours, oh my. I certainly got a lot done. _

**POP!**

"Mistress?"

"Yes Trixi?"

"Theres is a man ins the parlors."

"A-A man?"

"Yes mistress."

"Is he a bad man?"

"Trixis doesn't knows mistress."

"Ah what does he look like?"

"Man has blacks hair mistress. Longs likes Lady Malfoy's."

"Alright thank you. Trixi, if anything happens tell Tom when he returns."

"Yes mistress."

"You may go."

**POP!**

"Is there a reason why you're in my home?"

"I-Hello. Miss Brawn."

"…"

"You don't remember me?"

"No. Who are you?"

"Severus Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yes."

"Snape. Snape. Severus Snape…" _Name is familiar, who is he. Oh yes. _"Professor Severus Snape? At Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Ah, you're friends with Lucius and Narcissa."

"Yes."

"Right. Right. Why are you here?"

"I was sent."

"By whom and why?"

"I cannot say by whom and why is up for you to determine. I have a letter for you."

"Letter?"

"Yes."

"From who?"

"I am not at liberty to say Miss Brawn. Please take the letter."

"I don't want anything to do with your letter or your employer if you can't tell me who sent it. That sounds like bad business to me Master Snape."

"Miss Brawn I assure you that the author of this letter means you no harm, none. And it is-"

"You're Eileen's boy aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Do I know the author of your letter?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Miss Brawn, I am not at liberty to tell you. The only piece of identifiable information that I was given liberty to inform you is that in two days time, your son will meet the man with which he is named after."

"It's from Tom?"

"…"

"Tom wrote that?"

"…"

"Right. Well, why couldn't he have just come here and spoke with me?"

"Miss Brawn I-"

"Yes. Yes. I know, you are not at liberty. Thank you for delivering the letter."

"You're welcome. I must leave now. May I use your floo?"

"Of course."

"Good evening."

"Good evening."

"Malfoy Manor!"

**WHOOSH!**

_Well I never. Why didn't Tom just come home and speak with me? Probably because he won't be coming home, no he's probably leaving me again. But I'll read this later. Yes, before bed. Time to put up the tree, decorations, well I'll leave the house elves to do that tomorrow, I'll wrap Tommy's presents tomorrow morning. Perhaps I should just have a nice soak then bed._

* * *

_That was lovely. A walk in bath, it's huge, how he got that to fit in there, I'll never know, must fit at least three people. I'm sure that Tom will be pleased with it. Now onto Tom's letter. _

**Evangaline,**

**I trust that you are doing well since my departure. I know that it has only been one day but I found myself thinking of you even though we were just together. Have you written to my son yet? I want to reiterate that he must know my rules and be respectful of them, myself, you, and any guests that we might have. It won't do to have a disrespectful child now would it? No. I didn't think so and I'm glad that you agree. When I return, we shall speak about the problems he's been having at school. I am correct in assuming that this is his first year, or did he start a year early? I do not like not knowing about a topic that I should know everything about, but in this case, there is nothing to be done. Was Severus cordial to you when he gave you this letter, if not, let me know and I shall speak with him. I apologize for his sudden appearance, I'm sure you're not used to receiving visitors. My business has been moving along quickly, even though it has only been one day. Because of this, I shall be returning home early-Tomorrow evening at six o'clock sharp. I expect dinner to be ready, I'm sure you can figure out something good to eat, you always do. I must go, I'm working late and I must return to work but I am looking forward to returning to see what you have done with the house as well as seeing you and enjoying your… Company once again, until we're together again.**

**Tom**

_Well that was not what I expected but incredibly considerate of him and he's coming home early, that's wonderful I must be sure everything is in order by five tomorrow then I can get myself ready for him. I will sleep well tonight. Good night Tom. Good night Tommy. _

* * *

**And that's that. Enjoy. –Sevy14**


	5. Letters Returns Sleep

**Another update. I'm on a roll. Enjoy. –Sevy14**

* * *

Somewhere in England:

"Severus thank you for delivering that letter."

"My Lord."

"Severus how was she?"

"My Lord she seemed well."

"Well? Elaborate."

"Healthy. Vibrant. Happy."

"Ah… Well she must be then. And her home?"

"Beautiful my Lord. It has been recently painted, the furniture appears to be new as well."

"Very good. Very good. And the outside?"

"Clean cut. The yard is very green, many plants, there appears to be a large koi pond, I couldn't be sure though my Lord."

"Thank you Severus. As always, you have been a great help. Now, let me see. Come here. Closer. Closer… Good. OBLIVERATE!"

"Severus, any updates?"

"No my Lord. Dumbledore has not spoken to me yet. He is currently being bombarded by the Ministry, he has no time to meet with me, but he will soon I'm sure."

"Ah very good. When he does, I expect to be notified immediately."

"Yes my lord."

"You may go."

"My lord."

"PETTIGREW YOU WORHTLESS RAT WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I am here my lord. Here at your side waiting to assist you. Whatever you ask, it is my-"

"Stop talking. Your voice makes me feel violent. Get me some parchment and a quill."

"Yes my lord."

"HURRY YOU INSOLENT WORM!"

"Yes my lord. Here."

"Leave my sight."

"Yes my lord."

_Interesting turn of events. I am finally back in a body. Living. Breathing. That old coot cannot possibly stop me now. Nor that blast boy. And Evangaline, what a surprise, she didn't need my direction at all with redecorating. Just a little hint and it's already taken care of. Perhaps underneath all of that blubbering is a women that can get things done when I ask. Not that Bellatrix couldn't ever get things done, but unlike Bellatrix, Evangaline is sane, and sanity is a very good tool-especially for the mother of my son. My son… An heir. Even when she was soft piece of clay in my hands she still managed to please me. What troubles me is that he is having trouble in school. I never had trouble, nor did Evangaline. Either it is as she says, this boy… Khristo or my son is lying and he is up to something. I won't have a son that is disrespectful-at least not to me. No, that will not do. Things are coming along nicely. I shall be able to return home soon. Quite soon. Which is a relief. _"PETTIGREW!"

"Y-yes my lord."

"Take this letter and owl it to Miss Brawn."

"Miss Brawn?"

"Yes! Can you not hear?!"

"N-No my lord. I shall mail it. Miss Brawn. Right away sir."

"Good. Send in Lucius."

"Yes my lord."

"My lord?"

"Ah Lucius. You're still here."

"You never said I was allowed to leave."

"No I did not. I'm glad you understand that concept."

"…"

"How is your wife?"

"Well my lord. She is happy that young Draco shall be returning home for the holidays soon."

"That is good."

"Yes my lord."

"…"

"…"

"Anything else you'd like to share with me Lucius?"

"I-I well this morning we had the most interesting floo conversation-or rather Cissy did."

"Really?"

"It was from Miss-Eva-Miss Brawn."

"Brawn?"

"Yes my lord."

"I don't believe I know a… Miss Brawn, Lucius-who is she?"

"I-She-Well-You-Evangaline Riddle… Cissy said that she never changed her name."

"Evangaline Riddle flooed you? At home?"

"Yes my lord."

"And what was it about?"

"I am not sure. She asked for Cissy to come over."

"Ah… And?"

"And Cissy went. It was about redecorating."

"Ah very good. Very good."

"…"

"How did the redecorating go?"

"Cissy-Well they didn't actually do it my lord. I hired Raul Rafta to do the redecorating. They shopped."

"Rafta…? Shopping? Interesting."

"Yes my lord."

"Moving on. How goes our business? We on track?"

"Yes my lord. We shall be done within the hour."

"Good. Very good. You may leave. Be aware. I shall call upon you soon."

"Yes my lord."

"PETTIGREW!"

"Yes my lord."

"Is the letter sent?"

"Y-yes my lord."

"Good. I shall be leaving soon. But first, I need you to go and get these. You must have acquired them and be back in one hour. Understood?"

"Yes my lord. One hour."

"Good. Now be gone."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

The next morning:

**Tap. Tap. **

"…"

**Tap. Tap.**

"…"

**TAP. TAP.**

"What? Oh… What are you doing here and so early it's-four thirty in the morning. Oh my. I hope this isn't from Tommy. Where are you-Strange owl… A letter so early in the morning can only mean something bad."

**Evangaline,**

**After I wrote you I worked through the night, I have yet to drift off to sleep and I find that I am not able to where I am at, needless to say, I am quite exhausted and looking forward to your company. Because of this, I shall be returning home within the next hour. I would appreciate that you have something to eat for me waiting so that I may eat properly before I rest. See you soon.**

**Tom**

_Oh my… _"TINX!"

**POP!**

"Yes mistress?"

"Tom is coming home. He'll be here soon. I need you to put out some fruit, bacon, eggs, and pumpkin juice please."

"Yes mistress."

**POP!**

_Well I need to bathe. That is for sure and the decorations oh… _"Ducky!"

**POP!**

"Yes mistress."

"Can you and Trixi set up the Christmas tree, ornaments, and decorations around the inside and outside of the house?"

"Yes mistress."

"During my breakfast I shall need to meet with all of you."

"Yes mistress."

"Thank you. You may go. Hurry, Tom returns within the next couple of hours."

"Yes mistress."

**POP!**

_Shower. Shower. I must look good. Ok. _

* * *

10 minutes later:

_Well that was fast, refreshing, and I feel exhausted, but Tom is coming home. I can't wait. I can't wait. And these clothes, they feel so nice, I hope he approves of them. Breakfast, I need to eat a small breakfast. _"Tinx."

**POP!**

"Yes mistress."

"Is a bowl of fruit ready? I need to eat fast and meet with all of you."

"Yes mistress."

"Good. I will be down momentarily."

**POP!**

"Alright, are all of you here? Yes. Good. Ok. Where to start… Tom and I are married, but if anyone is to ask, we are not. Understood?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good. He is the master of this household and expects everything to be perfect. It must be up to his standards, he will let you know if something is not up to his expectations. Now Tommy, he is the young master, do not let him slip something past you, he is very sly and sneaky. I trust that if either Tom or I am out of the house, you must watch him to make sure that he does not hurt himself or blow up the house. You understand so far?"

"Yes mistress."

"Great. Now that is all I have to say, Ducky and Trixi please continue decorating, from what I saw it looks beautiful so far. Tinx, Effie, help them so that it can be done faster."

"Yes mistress."

**POP! POP! POP! POP!**

_Alright now I need to write Tommy a letter. _

**My dearest baby,**

**I know that you hate it when I call you that, but I cannot help myself, for that is what you are. My baby. I love you unconditionally, even if I am receiving letters from yourself and your school about trouble that you are getting into-whether you are asking for it or not. Please, please try to stay out of trouble, Christmas holidays are almost here and you will be home soon. Speaking of home, there are some BIG changes that have happened in the past 24 hours. Your father-He's returned. I don't want you to freak out. Don't go screaming through the halls and telling everyone yet, please. I'm not sure how he feels about telling everyone that he is back. But he does want you to know, and he does have some rules, they're basic, I know that you can handle them. Here they are:**

**1. You must always be respectful. Especially to him and if he has any guests, treat them with respect as well. Always. **

**2. Always do what you are asked, even if you don't agree.**

**And this one is the most important one. **

**3. Whatever you see here at home, do not speak of it outside of our walls or with anyone else. Ever. Never do that.**

**If you can follow these three rules, then everything shall be fine. I assure you that he is not a scary man or anything just strict. You know his history, how he is so please be respectful, I want you two to get along. Another thing you should know, he is quite demanding of me. If what he says to me or how he acts upset you, don't say anything, write it in our journal ok, I shall write back to you-perhaps take you out somewhere and we can speak about it. I don't want for there to be any fights my love. We shall speak more when you return home. I am so looking forward to seeing you and I cannot wait to pick you up at the train station. I'm not sure if your father will be there or not when you get off the train, but dress nicely please, just to be sure. You must always look your best. **

**Now, I have already got you some of your Christmas presents. I hope you aren't too upset with me. I pray that you love what I have gotten you, especially your big present, I just can't wait to give it to you. Oh! Our family friends, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, I'm sure you'll be seeing more of them, since Lucius is quite close with your father, they've given us house elves. Four of them. Tinx, is the oldest from what I can gather and is in charge, then there's Ducky, Effie, who makes the most delicious food, you'll love her, and then Trixi. They're really good but it's quite weird to be called mistress all the time. But it's normal. I am not going to write your professor quite yet, perhaps you can come home early? I shall speak to your father about that, it might be good, I know that you have no problems with school or your exams. Please ask your professors if there is a possibility of you taking them early because you might have to come home and write me back today so I know what to say when I speak to your father. I love you very much precious and I cannot wait to see you. Love you always and forever.**

**Many, many hugs,**

**Mum**

**PS: I'm asking Luna to wait until you write me back, that way I get a response sooner. She can fly both ways, so do not worry about her, but do give her a little bite to eat and perhaps a drink if you can so that she has some nourishment. I cannot wait to hear back from you.**

**Love,**

**Mum**

_Well now that's over with. Send that off and then wait for Tom, that's all there is to do. All there is to do… _

"Here you go Luna my sweet. Good morning precious. Are you ready to fly for mummy? Yes you are. My precious little girl. Take this to Tommy ok precious. Good girl. Wait for a response. My dearest. Off you go."

**POP!**

"Mistress, we's are dones with decorationings."

"Oh my, so soon? Everything?"

"Yes mistress."

"Oh well, that's wonderful. You may go rest yourselves. When Tom arrives, you shall have to meet him but until then, do what you will."

"Yes mistress."

**POP!**

_I should finish setting up Tommy's new library. Yes that'll be the perfect time occupier. Perhaps even take some of the books from the den, of course his favorites, I'm sure that he'll be wondering where they went I'll have to say I got rid of them because I wanted to get him new copies, something like that and I-_"OH MY! Tom!"

"Hello Angel."

"I-Welcome home." _Breathe._

"You look good enough to eat-Shall I have you for breakfast instead?"

"Hehe. Oh Tom, I don't think that'll be very good for you, your body needs nourishment."

"I suppose you're right. I love what you have done dearest. Very… Slytherin."

"I-yes well I didn't do it actually. Mr. Rafta did, but it's beautiful yes. I hope you like the cream and gold along with the green. It pleases you?"

"Yes. Very much. But I am tired and hungry. Where is my breakfast?"

"In the dining room."

"Lead me. I trust that you shall sit with me as I eat."

"Of course Tom."

"Good."

"Your business was well?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"I'm happy you survived the night without me."

"I-I survived eleven years without you. The note made it much easier though, thank you for it, pleased me greatly."

"That's good."

"I-uh… There are some elves I'd like you to meet."

"Oh…?"

"Yes. Tinx, Ducky, Effie, Trixi."

**POP!**

"Yes mistress."

"This is Tom. My husband. Tom, this is Tinx, Ducky, Effie, and Trixi. There are new house elves. Gifts from the Malfoy's."

"Ah. Very good. Have you told them of my rules?"

"I-Yes. They know that you are in charge. That if anyone asks we are not married."

"Very good."

"Is your food good?"

"Delicious. But I grow tired and I'd like to rest. Shall we?"

"I-Of course dear. Please clean this up and then do as you wish."

"Yes mistress."

**POP!**

"They are well behaved."

"Yes Tom, they are."

"Your clothes are very nice."

"Thank you. Narcissa helped me pick them out."

"Yes. Yes. I'm pleased that you managed to keep your own sense of style."

"I-I couldn't change how I dress, you wouldn't like that."

"No I wouldn't. Very insightful of you dear. Now undress, I'd like you to rest with me."

"But I-Tom I'm already dressed for the day and I-"

"Now."

"Yes Tom."

"Very good. See now this isn't so bad. Nice and warm. Together here in this bed. You're happy to be laying with me are you not?"

"Yes Tom. I'm happy."

"Good. Now… About my son, you wrote him back?"

"Yes Tom. I wrote him. I'm expecting a letter back as well."

"Good. And my rules?"

"I put them in there."

"Good."

"Tom, would it be ok for him to come home early?"

"Early?"

"Yes…"

"When?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow evening or the next morning?"

"You wish him to return from school early?"

"I-I want you two to spend as much time together as possible before he leaves. You've not been here for his entire life so far… I-I…"

"Yes. He may return."

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Now rest."

"Tom?"

"What?!"

"Can I-Will you…?"

"What Evangaline?"

"Can you send one of your friends to retrieve him from school? I can meet them in Diagon Alley."

"…"

"Please…?"

"Why? Can he not ride a train?"

"No he can. I-I just want him to get her fast. And I don't want him riding a train alone, I thought that apparition would be best."

"Indeed."

"Tom…?"

"I'll think about it."

"…"

"Does my answer bother you?"

"Oh-I… No. Thank you for considering it."

"Yes. Your welcome now come here and give me a kiss."

"Yes Tom."

"…"

"…"

"Thank you precious. Shall we sleep now?"

"I uh… I'll try, if not, I'll lay here with you though."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to rest. Sweet dreams dearest."

"Yes Tom. You too."

"…"

"Tom we'll speak more of Tommy when we awake?"

"Yes. Now sleep!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Sh. Sh. Don't be scared. I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just tired. You know how work makes me. Shh. You're ok."

"I-Yes. Sleep…"

"Yes very good. That's my good girl…"

_I'm his good girl. I'm his good girl. Everything is working out wonderful and my baby should be home soon. So soon and finally we'll be a family… A family._

* * *

**And that's that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I shall be writing more soon. Have a wonderful night. –Sevy14**


	6. Finally Family

**Here is another update for you. Just had time to update this. I hope tha tyou like it. Have a great night. -Sevy14**

**~oOo~**

**Tap. Tap.**

"…"

**Tap. Tap.**

"Riddle! Wake up!"

**Tap. Tap.**

"Wake up you ponce!

**TAP! TAP!**

"WAKE UP!"

"Ugh what?!"

"Owl. Get it so the thing will stop tapping."

"Oh-Luna! Hi there. A letter from mum so early, this can't be good."

"Nobody cares. Go read it elsewhere."

"Alright. Alright. Come along Luna."

"Here we are Luna, the common room. Nice and warm. Here's some water and food. Eat up. Now what did you write me mother?" _I hope that she wasn't too upset about the fight I had with Khristo._

**My dearest baby, **_(Ugh mother…)_

**I know that you hate it when I call you that, but I cannot help myself, for that is what you are. My baby. I love you unconditionally, even if I am receiving letters from yourself and your school about trouble that you are getting into-whether you are asking for it or not. **

_(So sappy, she's always like this at Christmas but it seems like she's even worse now that I'm at school.)_

**Please, please try to stay out of trouble, Christmas holidays are almost here and you will be home soon. **

_(I cannot wait to be home.)_

**Speaking of home, there are some BIG changes that have happened in the past 24 hours. Your father-He's returned. **

_(Returned? How I thought that-That… Returned what?!)_

**I don't want you to freak out. Don't go screaming through the halls and telling everyone yet, please. I'm not sure how he feels about telling everyone that he is back. **

_(I don't even know how I feel about it, why would I go screaming through the halls, not like anyone would listen to me.) _

**But he does want you to know, **

_(So why didn't he me?)_

**and he does have some rules, they're basic, I know that you can handle them. Here they are:**

**1. You must always be respectful. Especially to him and if he has any guests, treat them with respect as well. Always. **

_(I suppose that can't be too hard.)_

**2. Always do what you are asked, even if you don't agree. **

_(What..? What would he ask me to do even if I didn't agree?)_

**And this one is the most important one. **

**3. Whatever you see here at home, do not speak of it outside of our walls or with anyone else. Ever. Never do that. **

_(Oooook. That's weird, but whatever.)_

**If you can follow these three rules, then everything shall be fine. I assure you that he is not a scary man or anything just strict. **

_(Great just what I need. Come from here, the place where strict rules doesn't allows creativity to home where it's basically the same. What's the point of me even coming home? Well besides mum?) _

**You know his history, how he is so please be respectful, I want you two to get along. **

_(I want to as well.)_

**Another thing you should know, he is quite demanding of me. If what he says to me or how he acts upset you, don't say anything, write it in our journal ok, I shall write back to you-perhaps take you out somewhere and we can speak about it. I don't want for there to be any fights my love. **

_(Well that's reasonable, but I should be allowed to speak to my own mother about any issues I'm having.) _

**We shall speak more when you return home. I am so looking forward to seeing you and I cannot wait to pick you up at the train station. I'm not sure if your father will be there or not when you get off the train, but dress nicely please, just to be sure. You must always look your best. **

_(I always look my best.)_

**Now, I have already got you some of your Christmas presents. I hope you aren't too upset with me. **

_(Sheesh she worries, how could I not like Christmas presents? Honestly.)_

**I pray that you love what I have gotten you, especially your big present, I just can't wait to give it to you. Oh! Our family friends, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, **

_(Who are they) _

**I'm sure you'll be seeing more of them, since Lucius is quite close with your father, they've given us house elves. **

_(House elves… What?) _

**Four of them. Tinx, is the oldest from what I can gather and is in charge, then there's Ducky, Effie, who makes the most delicious food, you'll love her, and then Trixi. They're really good but it's quite weird to be called mistress all the time. But it's normal. I am not going to write your professor quite yet, perhaps you can come home early? **

_(That would be awesome! Home early, yes!) _

**I shall speak to your father about that, it might be good, I know that you have no problems with school or your exams. Please ask your professors if there is a possibility of you taking them early because you might have to come home and write me back today so I know what to say when I speak to your father. I love you very much precious and I cannot wait to see you. Love you always and forever.**

**Many, many hugs,**

**Mum**

**PS: I'm asking Luna to wait until you write me back, that way I get a response sooner. She can fly both ways, so do not worry about her, but do give her a little bite to eat and perhaps a drink if you can so that she has some nourishment. I cannot wait to hear back from you.**

**Love,**

**Mum**

"Well Luna, how about you go sleep up in the rafters, try to stay out of the way though, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, or picked on by the others. I'm going to go speak to the headmaster."

* * *

_I hope that the headmaster is there, I would love to just come home now. That'd be great. _

"**Do you have an appointment?"**

"I-uh. No. I received a letter from my mother, I need to speak with him. Is that possible, or is he too busy?"

"**I shall go and check."**

"Thank you." _Please. Please be there. Please._

"**He is able to see you. Through these doors."**

"Thank you."

"Mr. Riddle, you need to speak with me?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, go on I don't have all day."

"I received a letter from my mother this morning, asking if it were possible for me to return home early."

"Why couldn't you leave when your fellow classmates leave?"

"I-My father-He's…Um."

"Yes."

"My father came home."

"Ah… I see. And your mother would like for you to return?"

"Yes. She wants to know if there is a way for me to take my exams early, so that I may do so."

"Ah, well, let me look into this. I'll be back momentarily."

"Yes sir." _Well he doesn't seem that scary. Khristo's such a liar. I hate him. I hope that I can come home early. I don't know why I even need to go to school, everything here is so easy. Especially potions and dark arts. Ugh, I hate this place. I-_

"Mr. Riddle, I have contacted your teachers."

"…" _And?_

"They say that with your academic history this first term, you will not fail any classes if you return home early."

"Oh…"

"So if your mother wishes for you to return you may."

"Sir? Um, how bad will my grades drop if I do not take my final exams?"

"You will remain at the top of your class in potions, dark arts, muggle studies, well actually, you'll remain at the top of your class in all of your subjects because of your exemplary academic record."

"Oh… Alright. Um may I floo my mother then sir?"

"Yes, but I must be in the room when you do."

"I-I understand."

"Good. Now go on."

"Evangaline Brawn."

**WHOOSH!**

"Mum?!"

"…"

"Mum?"

"…"

"MUUUUUUUUM!"

"What? Hello? Hello can you hear me?"

"Mum hi it's me."

"Oh hi baby, how are you?"

"I'm fine I-"

"How are you flooing me?"

"I'm in the headmasters office. Mum I-"

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE?! YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE IN TROUBLE AGAIN. IF YOU ARE SO HELP ME-"

"Evangaline, let the boy speak."

"I-Yes you're right. I'm sorry honey, go on."

"Mum who was that?"

"What was that?"

"Who was just talking to you? I heard him, in the backround."

"Oh, that-that's your father."

"Oh. Ok."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes I uh, I can come home whenever."

"Whenever?"

"Yes mum."

"But what about your exams?"

"I've gotten perfect scores on everything in all my classes, the headmaster said that it would not affect my grades at all. I'd be the top of my class even if I didn't take my exams."

"Oh, well… That's good honey. Would you like to return home?"

"Yes! Can you come get me?"

"I-Well…"

"Mum, you could floo, I'm sure that'll work."

"You're right. Ask the headmaster if that would be alright with him."

"Ok. Just a sec."

"Alright dear."

"Sir? My mum is wondering if she can floo through to get me."

"Sure. Sure. Now hurry up, I have a busy schedule."

"Mum, are you there?"

"Yes dear."

"He said sure."

"Alright. You go pack I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Yes mum. I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will precious. Inform your headmaster. Bye love."

"Bye."

**WHOOSH!**

"Sir, my mum said she'll be here in 15 minutes. I'm going to go pack now."

"Yes. Goodbye."

"Thank you sir."

"…"

_Yes I'm free. Home early. Woohoo. Even if that means strict dad. Dad… Wow. I've never been able to say that but I can now. I suppose a strict dad is better than no dad. Yippie! _

* * *

"Tom. Did you hear that? He can come home. Today."

"Evangaline, I'm right here. Of course I heard. Now come lay back in bed."

"If you were right here then you would know that I am to go pick him up in 15 minutes so I cannot I apologize."

"But who is to lay with me?"

"Tom…"

"Yes…"

"Stop. Looking innocent isn't your style."

"Well someone's certainly relaxed this morning."

"Tom. My baby's coming home. This is so wonderful. You had better be nice to him. You hear me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I heard you, especially that tone."

"I-I… Tom, I know you've never had a father and I-"

"What? You what? What does me NOT having a father have to do with me BEING a father?!"

"A lot actually."

"…"

"Tom please. It is not my intention to upset you. I only meant, please don't treat him like you do people that follow you around. Like at school."

"…"

"Tom please… Please. He's my baby."

"I gather that much since I could not in any way EVER be your baby."

"Oh Tom… You'll be a good father, just-"

"What?"

"Never mind. I have to get ready to go get him."

"Just what?!"

"I-Tom you'll be upset with me. More so than you already are."

"I'm not upset. Just what?"

"Please just… Just be the father you didn't have."

"…"

"Please. If you could-Could love him the way you love me… Well perhaps not exactly, that's wrong but show him that same amount of care and tenderness, he's just a boy, eleven."

"Life is not easy."

"No it's not Tom. But this is my baby. You're his father. You. Are. I want you to be good to him. To let him be young, make mistakes I want…"

"What?"

"I have to go, it's late and I don't want to be late."

"You're flooing what do you want?"

"Ok, I uh… I want you to be a good father. I want you to not take out your work related frustrations on him-or me… I want-I just want you to be proud that you do have a son, that's brilliant, loving, happy, polite. He's a good boy. I just want you to love him and be a good father. That's all. And I want you to respect me in front of him."

"…"

"As much as possible…?"

"…"

"Tom don't give me that look."

"…"

"Stop it. I have to go. Please can I go?"

"…"

"Tom, I'm leaving."

"I did not say you could."

"No you didn't. But my son is waiting. And that comes before your order to leave."

"…"

"I'm sorry. That's the way it is, my son is now first, for the most part. I carried him, taught him, raised him, he's been my only link to the outside world, my only everything since you left me eleven years ago, you have to understand that. Have you here, will be a hard adjustment for both of us. Especially him, he's never had a father, or father figure, so it'll be hard. Promise me something?"

"No."

"Tom stop being difficult. What is one promise?"

"On promise too many."

"Tom…"

"…"

"Please?"

"What?"

"If he does something you dislike, instead of hitting him, or shaking and yelling at him, just-just send him upstairs to his room. So that you and he can both calm down and then you can talk to him about his wrong doing calmly and without making him afraid of you. I don't want either one of you to dislike the other. I want you two to have a good relationship. Please promise me that, please?"

"I cannot promise something that will most likely get broken."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that."

"You're going to be late."

"I'm flooing. Promise me please…"

"No."

"You'll at least try?"

"I…"

"Tom."

"Yes, I'll try."

"If you don't I'll know. Now I'm going to get him. If you need anything call Trinx."

"Yes. Yes. Be gone woman. All this bantering has worn me out further."

"Goodbye Tom."

"Evangaline."

* * *

**WHOOSH!**

"Miss Brawn?"

"Yes. Headmaster?"

"Yes. Your son is outside in the waiting room."

"Good. Thank you so much for allowing this. It is very generous for you."

"Yes well, the happiness of my students are the most important thing to me."

"Thank you. Can I-Can I go get him?"

"Of course, I'll call him in, Mr. Riddle."

"Yes?"

"You're mother has arrived, you may come in here."

"Yes sir. Mum!"

"Hi baby."

"Mum the headmaster…"

"Oh shush. You're fine."

"Can we go now?"

"Yes dear we can. Headmaster is there anything that I need to know to do before we leave?"

"No, everything is in order."

"Well then that's that. You have everything packed? Books? Clothes? Luna?"

"Yes mum. Here's Luna."

"Ah, good. Let's go. You ready?"

"Yes mum, I'll go first."

"Alright. Go on."

**WHOOSH!**

"Once again, thank you sir, this is really wonderful of you."

"It is no problem. Good day."

"Good day."

**WHOOSH!**

"Mum is this our home?"

"Yes dear it is, do you like it?"

"It's so cool."

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like to meet the house elves?"

"Yes. Are they nice?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know. The house elves at school aren't nice to me. Probably-"

"What?"

"Nothing mum. Can I meet them?"

"…"

"It's, ok mum, don't look at me like that. It's just that Khristo probably told them to be that way with me. It's ok really can I meet them now?"

"Yes dear and we'll talk about this Khristo issue later."

"I- Yes mother."

"Trinx. Ducky. Effie. Trixi."

**POP!**

"Yes mistress?"

"This is my son, Tommy. Tommy, this is Trinx, Ducky, Effie, and Trixi."

"Hi…"

"Young master."

"Alright, well that is all. Is the fruit still on the table?"

"Nos mistress, wes can puts some outs for young master."

"Thank you."

**POP!**

"Cool."

"Yes you would think so. Shall we go upstairs and put your stuff away?"

"Mum I can do it myself you know."

"I know, but I want to go with you. I haven't seen you in forever. Come here."

"Mum."

"You're so big now. At least half a foot."

"Mum I'm the same as I was when I left."

"No no. You're more pale, did you even go outside when you were there?"

"Of course I did mum, it's just winter."

"Hmm. Let's take everything up there."

"Ok, but I can still do it myself you know."

"Oh I know, but you'll always be my baby."

"Wow mum my room too?"

"You like it?"

"It's so cool, how did you? When?"

"Just yesterday."

"Thanks mum, this is awesome. Everything looks-Who are you?"

"Oh Tom! I-Tommy… This is-oh wow."

"Mum…"

"Honey this is-He's your father."

"Oh… Hi."

"Hello."

"Well this isn't awkward at all. Tom would you like to come in and uh…Well you can come in and-"

"No."

"Oh ok… Well-"

"Is he hungry?"

"I'm right here, you two don't have to talk as though I'm not."

"TOMMY!"

"I'm sorry mum. That was rude. I apologize. Sorry sir."

"Yes well, are you hungry?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then shall we?"

"Ok…"

* * *

"So baby, how did you like your classes?"

"Um they were-"

"Chew with your mouth closed please. You're not an animal."

"…"

"Don't look at me that way, you're not an animal."

"Mum, technically we are, but that's neither here nor there. School was so cool. I like the library the most."

"Hmm. Sound like your father."

"Angel…"

"What? Your father baby lived in the library. Was always reading he was. See you inherited more than just his good looks."

"Mum…"

"Can't a mother be proud of her boy? Tom did I tell you, he's top of his class… So far."

"Yes well that is to be expected, he doesn't exactly have idiots for parents."

"Oh Tom shush. Tommy is brilliant, far more so than I am. And I just worked hard. He got that work ethic from me. Put that together with your intelligence, we have ourselves a very promising son."

"Mum stop doing that. It's embarrassing."

"I'm sorry. I'm just proud of you."

"I know. So how come you're back?"

"Tom Marvalo Riddle!"

"What? I want to know."

"Hahahahahahaha. It's alright dear. He should be allowed to ask at least that. It doesn't matter why, only that I am here, right?"

"I-Well… No. But I guess that'll do for now."

"Good."

"That's the only answer I'm going to get isn't it?"

"Yes it is. You've finished?"

"Yes."

"It's been a very busy morning, for all of us, perhaps we can retire to take a nap and relax for a bit."

"Um…" _Why would I want to take a nap? I just got home and the house looks so cool._

"Alright. Let's do that. Tommy you can explore the new house, maybe even the outside."

"K."

"If you need something just call for Tinx alright dear?"

"Yes mum. Are you going to nap to?"

"Yes. I'm going to go nap, but I'll probably end up speaking with your father."

"Ok. Did you get new books?"

"Perhaps."

"Cool. See ya."

"Tommy! Oh… He really is wonderful Tom."

"Yes… Smart. I can tell."

"I told you."

"Yes you did. Now didn't I tell you something?"

"No… I don't think so…"

"Oh no I did. Miss Riddle I am in dire need of your company in the bedroom."

"Tom-"

"Now."

"Tommy is home."

"…"

"And awake."

"It's natural for one's parents to enjoy each others company."

"Tom…"

"You do not want to spend time with me?"

"Of course I do I just don't… I don't want to have him see anything… Or-"

"Tinx."

**POP!**

"Yes master?"

"Please inform my son that we need to speak with him here in the hallway."

"Yes master."

**POP!**

"Was that necessary? You could've just yelled for him."

"…"

"You-You wanted to see me? I'm not in trouble am I? I haven't broke anything."

"No. No. You are fine. Your mother and I need to talk about some serious business. Will you be able to entertain yourself until we are done?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Baby remember if you need something-"

"I know I know. Call upon Tinx. I know mother."

"Good. Tommy I'm very happy you're home."

"Me to mum. Me to. I'm going to play down stairs ok?"

"Alright. Just be careful. I will. See ya later."

"Come along Angel, he is fine."

"I-I know it's just that we didn't spend much time with him… What if he's upset? What if he thinks that I don't care as much about him now that you're back-What if I-"

"Stop. It's fine. He's fine. We'll be fine… Once I get you upstairs and in my bed."

"Tom… It's my bed."

"So you think, you're in for a big surprise."

"I'm sure. Can we take a nap?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Suddenly I'm very tired."

"After I'm through with you."

"Tom-"

"On the bed. Now."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Tom."

"Good."

* * *

**Alright, well I hope that you liked my update. As usual, please review and let me know what you think-Anything I need to work on. I love to hear from you. Gotta go. Happy reading.-Sevy14**

* * *


	7. Puzzling

**Hello friends, how are you? I hope the answer is good. Well here is a little update for you. I apologize for the shortness but it is and there will be more soon. Have a great day. -Sevy14**

_While it bothered me some that I wasn't able to spend time with mum because of him, I was happy that she was with him. I could tell that she was happier now that he was home. So while it hurt that it appeared as though she didn't want to be with me after I'd just gotten home, it didn't matter when I could see the looks that she would give him when she thought I wasn't looking. And while he was obviously a strict man, he had gotten me out of school and from what I can tell probably convinced mum to do something to the house. He couldn't be that bad right. Mum said he wasn't. I hope he isn't. I know that I always said I wanted him to come back but I really don't want a horrible father now that he's back, that would suck, it would be worse because not only would I have a horrible dad, but mum would want to be with him more than me. Running my hands along the edges of the books in the living room my hand feels a texture that is strange, a new book. I have all of our books memorized, the feel, their words, everything, I love to read and mum has supported that. Pulling the book off the shelf I see that it isn't anything more than a journal, deep maroon, no writing on the front. The lack of words written on it tells me that it's my mum's, obviously, and it might be her journal or something to that affect, although I've never seen her write in it._ "I probably shouldn't be looking at this."

"Then why are you contemplating doing so?"

_His voice startled me. Whipping around I come face to face with him, my father. _"I-Hello sir." _I didn't know what to say, I felt awkward. _

"What are you doing?"

"Um... Looking for new books. Where's mum?"

"She's taking a nap."

"Oh, ok..." _It wasn't that I didn't want to be in his presence, it was just weird without mum. She was our only common denominator and I didn't know how to interact with a man, she sheltered me from anyone growing up. _

"So are you going to open it?"

"I-No..."

"But you want to."

"Yes." _Why was I being honest with him? Just because he was my father, because mum told me his _"rules," _why? _"I should go start on my homework. The sooner I get it done the more enjoyable my break will be."

"Mmm..."

_And he just looked at me, his arms crossed, leaning against the door fram, in only socks and pants, that was awkward to, why couldn't he have put on a shirt? I go to put the book back and he stops me. _"D-did you want to look at it?"

"No. But you did. I'm sure that if it's out here, amongst all these other books that you've read, you've read them right?"

"I've read many of them. Mum has a lot of books." _At that he began to laugh, or perhaps it should be more described as a chuckle. I didn't know why and it was unnerving, it sounded like he didn't laugh much._

"These aren't your mothers books."

_He said amusedly. _"Well their in mums house, why wouldn't they be her books? She lives here." _He just smiled and began to walk forward, taking the small journal from my hand and turning it over in his. I couldn't help but notice that we look very much alike, I have his hands, long, but not too boney. I think I'll grow to be as tall as him too, maybe not as broad, mum didn't have broad shoulders, and we definately have close to the same face, his striking features have been dulled down a bit with the mixture of mum's but it's the eyes, we have the same eyes. I shivered slightly, thinking that although we have the same eyes, I hoped that mine didn't express cold and something... There was something behind them but I couldn't tell what it was._

"So it is her house, BUT... They are my books."

_He said this before handing the book back. From the brief second that our fingers touched I felt him, for the first time, they weren't calloused as I'd always imagined them being. And for the first time, I realized that I didn't know why I'd thought that about him. _

"Open it. Take a look. Can't hurt you can it?"

"I-I don't think I will. Mum would be upset if I violated her privacy."

"Hmm... I'm going to check on your mother, do not disturb us."

"I won't." _He waited and I didn't know why. So I just stood there and looked at him, looking at me. _"Sir." _He had a small smile, the same type of smile that Khristo would have, a smug one._

"Very good. Oh and Tom?"

"Yes?"

"You and I shall need to sit down and have a talk one of these days. Perhaps when I get my study in working order."

"We don't have a study."

"..."

_He just raised his eyebrows at me, I looked at him. We didn't. I don't know he was looking at me like that. _"Ok... Well, can you tell mum that I'd like to maybe do a puzzle with her later or something?" _Stopping, he turned, and looked at me. _"Please?"

"I shall mention it."

"I-sir I didn't mean to say that you as though you weren't invited. I-it's just as that mum and I always do puzzle's together, but you-you are welcome to do one with us. If-if you'd like."

"Yes well, I shall mention it."

_I felt at that time as though I'd said or done something wrong, just from the way he looked at me and his tone. But he was gone and I was left to my own devices again and the pull of the strange new book was calling to me. Turning it over there was nothing on the back of it either. So I opened it. The first page was blank, as was the second, but the third had some writing on it, it was my mothers. It just said, A Mothers Thoughts, turning the page I saw her writing, a poem. I shut the book. It was obviously her journal or something and it felt wrong invading her privacy, but I wanted so bad to read it. Deciding that I'd already opened it, I began to read. The poem was called Promises._

"Promises

It breaks my heart to hear him cry.

The sound of his hallowed cries-echoing…

I can shut the door but still his cries they penetrate,

There is nothing I can do.

How do I appease that which cannot be?

I cannot…

So he cries and he cries what else is there for me to do?

The kids tease him.

The teacher's disapprove;

A son without a father: such a disgrace.

But my son is no bastard. No.

My son may be fatherless but he has more than others.

He is loved, unconditionally, and he knows this.

My son may be fatherless but he has a father-

He is just not here at the moment…

But he'll return. He promised. And I am not deluded.

He will return.

I know he will, he has to.

For me. For him. For us. For his son:

He has to.

But my babies tears sing a sad song

All through the night, into the morning he sings.

Wailing his heart out, and I, the good mother,

Sit there holding him,

Wiping his tears,

The dripping snot,

Hugging his shakes away…

Because I am his mother and I too, want his father home.

But more than that,

More than my love returning,

I want my baby to stop his tears,

To stop drowning in the sadness and live-

Be happy, enjoy childhood and not let his fatherless situation

Ruin it for him.

Let his absence eat away at me, not him.

Let me take the brunt,

Not him. I just want him to be ok.

He wants his father. A father.

But I cannot give him that.

I am his mother. Just his mother and I,

Am not in control of the world.

I am not in control of fate or his father.

His father has the control… Always.

He vowed he would return and he shall.

Not for me.

Not for us.

Not for our son.

He'll return for himself, but he'll return and

That is what matters to us, his return.

I keep faith,

Because I know,

that Tom Riddle always keeps his promises."

_My mother obviously wrote this awhile ago, but it was true. Every word. And it was touching, it was a side of mum that I didn't see. I didn't know. It made me wonder if I even knew my mum, but I shook that thought from my head. Of course I did. Putting the book back, I looked down, my eye catching the attention of a book. One of medium thickness, and a dark maroon color. Pulling it from it's place, the title just said Memories of My Past. Sitting down in the big plush baige chair that was next to the fireplace I open it up, only to be greeted by the face of my mother, or rather her profile. The wind is blowing her hair around, and she turns, and then smiles-she looks beautiful. I wonder why I haven't seen this picture before, surely she must have it up somewhere, she should. My mum was beautiful. I turn the pages, gaze at the pictures, my mum's in many of them, always smiling, happy, she looks so young. I've never seen her looking so beautiful, I wish she'd be this happy with me. I turn another page and it's blank. The page after that is to, and the one after as well. After turning four more times a picture of my mum is there, alone, centered on the page. She's standing, looking out over the hill of what I can only assume is Hogwarts. She's staring at something off in the distance, leaning in I look closer to see that there is a person in the backround. They're far away and they must be the one that mum is looking at. Who-_

"That was taken in my last year at Hogwarts. It's your mothers favorite picture."

_I hadn't heard him come in. I didn't hear him walk over the wooden boards to stand at my side. He was very quiet. _"Oh..." _How do you respond to that I wondered._

"That was a long time ago though."

_He takes the book from me and closes it, setting it on the table as he moves around it to sit in the chair opposite, he looks at me. I look at him. Perhaps this will be our little game. It seems that he and I are always looking at one another. After about a minute I begin to fidget, his heavy gaze makes me uncomfortable, I don't know him. I just know who he is in relation to me. _

"You are scared of me?"

_Was that a question? _"No... I just-I just don't know you. This is weird."

"I see..."

_I just sat and looked at him and he looked at me. _"Are you mad? At me?"

"No."

"Oh..." _I didn't know what to say after that. What to do. _"I'm-I'm going to go-"

"Sit. We're going to talk."

"I-yes sir." _He startled me. I hadn't expected him to reply, I don't know why. So I sat back down and stared at him._

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"No. Not really."

"Not really? You should elaborate."

"I-Well you were gone my entire life. You left mum and me. She didn't really talk about you a whole bunch when I was younger. She would just say that you were working and that you'd be home soon. A few years ago that changed, she explained about death, I already knew though, I read. Well it's a little irritating that you just show up and expect everything to be perfect for you all the time. That we, I have to adhere to your rules all the time. Be perfect. Your rules. What's up with that? If you didn't know, I'm smart, I have my own brain and I don't like people putting thoughts into my head. And just so you know, mum is going to kill me for speaking to you like this, but it's just how I feel. It's irritating and since you've been back mum's different. I feel like you just took her away from me. She's my only friend pretty much and she's everything to me. I just feel like I'm going to lose my mum just because you came back. That's really my main issue I guess. I just don't want to lose her. And you always seem angry. But I just don't want to lose my mum."

"I see."

_He just sat there and stared at me. The entire time I talked, and I got nervous so I kept talking. I think he's mad. _"Did I make you mad again?"

"You have yet to upset me. I suppose your feelings are natural. I wouldn't know. I'll keep your feelings in mind."

"Oh, thank you." _I think. _"Where's mum?"

"Sleeping still. I think the excitment of my return and your arrival home from school did her in. Perhaps you and I can do something, I'm curious to learn more about you."

"I-ok." _I didn't know how to take that. But hey, at least he was interested in me and not just mum. _"Um you went to school right? A magical one?"

"Yes, Hogwarts."

"Oh..." _I had always wanted to go there. Mum said no though. _"Well um-um can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But yes."

"There's this boy, at school and-"

"Khristo."

"Yes. How did you know about him?"

"I read the letter you and your teacher sent. You shouldn't be getting in trouble at school."

"I know. I try not to. But I always seem to get in trouble. Don't tell mum, because she spends a lot of money sending me there, but I don't want to go there, I would rather be here at home. Mum is more than capable to teach me. I don't know why doesn't. I think I'd learn more." _I was nervous again and I was swinging my feet. _

"I'm sure she has her reasons. Learning to adjust to others and interact with them is important, perhaps that is why."

"I don't know. I still think I'd learn more if mum taught me." _I'm sure I sounded petulant. _

"Yes I'm sure. What is it you'd like to do while we wait for your mother to become engergized enough to rejoin us."

"I-I don't know. You could start a puzzle with me."

"I could."

"Ok... We could-"

"If that is something you enjoy, puzzling, then I shall attempt to do one with you."

"Ok, well you have to set up the table, since I can't do magic here and mum usually does, it's in the closet. I'll go find a cool one." _My thought as I went to get a puzzle from our game room was that maybe he wasn't too bad, just nervous or-or apprehensive. Either way, this will be interesting. _

* * *

**Well, I hoped you like this, I know it is short. More later. Have a good eveing.-Sevy14**


	8. Puzzling Silence

**Here's an update for you my friends. Please let me know what you think, I would greatly appreciate it. Have a good night. –Sevy14**

* * *

_Running to the game closet I wasn't sure which puzzle I was going to choose, we had so many. Hopefully I can convince mum to get me some new puzzles. That would be cool. After looking at the puzzles I decide to pull out my favorite one. Mum got it for me last Christmas it has over a thousand pieces. I hope he's up to it._

"How long does it take to find a puzzle?"

_Startling me from my thoughts, I grab the puzzle and shut the closet doors. _"I have one. Have you ever done a puzzle?"

"No."

"You haven't? They're fun or-or well I think they are. This one's my favorite. Mum got it for me last Christmas. It has over a thousand pieces and it's a giant snake. Huge! Mum said that if it were real it would be as long as a qudditch field, maybe longer, and that it would be really thick. It's so cool."

"A snake? And this is your favorite one?"

"Yes snakes are cool. Mum always said that someday I can have one. But I didn't want one when I went to school. I'm glad I chose not to have a familiar now because- Well to start a puzzle you dump all the pieces out and you-"

"Because why?"

"I-it isn't important. It'd just be a lot of work and I'm really focused on school and I wouldn't want a familiar to get in the way." _After I'd given him my excuse he didn't look as though he believed me. I just shrugged and dumped out the pieces and flipping them over so they all faced upwards with the picture showing. _"So as I was saying, after you dump out all the pieces and you put them upright then you just start putting them together. It's really simple. And-"

"I'm curious as to why you changed topics like that. In fact it makes me wonder what you're hiding. Would you care to explain?"

"I don't really want to." _Really I didn't. It's embarrassing._

"How about you share anyways, it'll help me get to know you better."

"Sir, I really don't want to, it's embarrassing."

"That's quite alright with me, share anyways."

"Sir, well Khristo would have hurt or killed a familiar if I had one. So I'm glad that I don't have one now. Can we just do this puzzle now. Please?!"

"We may. You start."

_That was so humiliating why did he make me tell him? Stupid. _"It's best to start with the ones that are the edges like this. And you keep putting them together until the picture is done."

"I see."

We'd been working for at least forty five minutes and we had completed a huge chunk of the puzzle. The entire time we worked in silence, at first he didn't really do anything except watch me, but then he started putting some pieces together- it was fun and I didn't feel as negative about him when we were doing the puzzle. "You know you're pretty good at this, are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Honey, your father has never done a puzzle before in his life."

"Mum! Are you feeling better?"

"Yes baby I am, thank you. And are you and your father having fun?"

"We're doing the snake puzzle you got me last Christmas. He's really good at it."

"So you're having fun then?"

"Yes mum, I'm having fun."

"Good. I would be sad if my baby didn't have fun when he was doing one of his puzzles."

"Yeah, do you want to help?"

"I would love to join you. Could you slide over a bit Tom? Thank you."

And so we worked on the snake puzzle until dinner and then we worked on it again until we finished it. Afterwards it was bedtime for me and I went, but I was a little happier after I had spent the entire afternoon with both of my parents. With both of my parents, thinking about the fact that my father was downstairs enjoying the evening with my mum was the last thought that entered my mind before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There's an update for you. I hope you enjoyed it and that Riddle was up to par. Have a lovely evening. –Sevy14**


	9. A Mothers Plea

**Hello my friends. I am working on updating all of my stories and let me tell you-it's A LOT of writing. Hehe. But here is another update for you guys. I hope that you like it. Let me know. Have a great day. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Tommy appeared to have fun this afternoon. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was… pleasant. You slept the majority of the day, are you feeling alright Angel?"

"Oh yes Tom, I am feeling fine. Do not worry I was just over excited I suppose."

"Of course."

"What do you think of Tommy? Does he-does he please you?"

"Please me? What do you mean by that?"

"I-I mean are you pleased that Tommy is your son?"

"I do not know him well enough to know the answer to that question."

"Oh… I see."

"My dear, I am not saying that I am displeased with him. I merely do not know him well enough to make that decision."

"Oh… Well I-I am going to go to bed. I'm tired suddenly."

"Angel don't do that."

"I'm not doing anything, I am merely going to go to sleep."

"You are upset with my answer about your son."

"My son? _TOM_! He is _OUR_ son. _OURS_! I could not have made him without _YOU_! Stop referring to him as _MY_ son. He is more like _YOU_ than he is me. So stop that."

"Are you yelling at me?"

"No... I-I am just frustrated with you. How can you not feel anything for him? Do you not feel anything for-for me? At-at all? Are you that cold? Has your eleven year abandonment made you this cold and unfeeling? If so, I'd rather you leave again so I can live with the memory of the man that loved me."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that. Please… Tom I-I just want to have a happy family. One that loves one another and it kills me that you don't appear have and do not show feelings towards me or our son. It kills me."

"…"

"I-I apologize for using a harsh tone with you. It just hurts me that after this long apart all you want is to have flesh made memories. I want more than that. And I want my son to have a father, a man that will show him concern, care, love, and at times disappointment because of wrong decisions. I want-I want you to be that man because you are his father and I want you to be the one that he talks about to his friends with pride after so long not being able to mention your memory without ridicule from his peers. I just want you to care. I just-"

"Stop. I'm tired of your rant. If you are tired go rest."

"Tom don't… Please don't do that. Don't be mad with me for expressing what I want. I have to look out and take care of my son as much as I want to take care of you. Please don't be that way. You know I love you and I love him. You two are my world so please don't be angry with me. Please…"

"Go to bed. It's what you want."

"I can't sleep if you are upset with me. Please Tom. Please don't be upset. I just-I just wanted you to know how I felt. How I-"

"STOP! I am not upset. I merely need to think about what you said. You must know that I care for you. You are the only one that I have ever taken into my confidence. You are aware of that. Now, I want to think so go to bed."

"Tom I-I know you care for me. I just want you to care for our son as well and-and I want-"

"Bed. Now."

"Will you be up when you've finished?"

"Yes. Now go sleep."

"Yes Tom."

* * *

**Well there's another update for you. I know I know it's short. Enjoy dears. I hope that you liked it. Please review, it makes me smile. Hehe. Have a lovely day. –Sevy14**


	10. Father & Son

**Here's another update. In case you didn't know, I am not JK Rowling, of course, I would love to be but alas, I am not, therefore any original characters from the Harry Potter series do not belong to me. Now that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy the update and I apologize for the long wait. Happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

**The Next Morning at 7:00am **

"Does your mother normally allow you to leave the house whenever you feel like it?"

"Um…" _I suppose I should've asked mum if he was an early riser. _"She doesn't know that I was out."

"Ah I see. Come take a seat."

_I move to sit down in the newly decorated dining room. Mum had gotten some oak chairs. _"But you do…" _I hope that he won't tell mum, she'd take my head off for sure._

"Yes I do. Where were you?"

"I was outside."

"…"

_Gulp. That look was pure steel, just like the one that Scroogay gives me, the old bat. _"Just checking up on my friends."

"Your friends are up this early?"

"I was um, they are, not human."

"I see. Fruit?"

"I-excuse me?"

"Fruit, would you like some fruit to eat?"

"Sure."

"Trixi."

**POP! **

"Bring some fruit and, would you like anything else?"

"Um possibly some bacon and eggs, if there are some in the kitchen."

"Rights aways Master ands youngs Master wishes Trixi to brings fruit, bacons and eggs theys dos."

**POP! **

"Where were we?"

"Um my friends sir."

"Ah yes, your friends, they're not human would you care to explain further? Not all animals are friendly towards humans."

"I know that." _Everyone knows that not all animals are friendly towards humans, I'm not an idiot. _

"Of course you do."

"I…"

**POP!**

"Trixi's has broughts Master and youngs Master breakfast."

"Thank you Trixi. They-my friends are snakes. And I know that they're dangerous and that mum would _not _approve of it and-and I know that she would be very upset with me if she knew that I was sneaking out in the morning to visit them but it's cold out and I just wanted to make sure they were ok and I-"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I-Really?" _That was completely unexpected. _"You-you're not going to tell mum on me?"

"Of course, not, why should I?"

"Well I-because…" _Because grown ups always tell each other what they learn about kids, and kids always get in trouble that's why._

"Perhaps you can introduce me to your friends?"

_I don't know. He doesn't seem like he really likes me, I wouldn't want to see how I interact with them, he'd never believe that I understand them. Probably think I'm crazy and tell mum to ship me off or something. _"Well I-"

"If you feel comfortable with that idea of course."

"Um ok..." _Mum always said that he liked snakes perhaps this is something we have in common. _

"How is your breakfast?"

"It is good, much better than the schools. I mean uh…"

"Very good. Perhaps you can tell me more about this boy you're having trouble with, what was his name again?"

"Oh no it's ok. I'm sure it'll get better, really I-"

"I am curious about it, why not indulge me?"

_Something in the way he spoke made me feel goose bumps rise up on my skin. Looking down at my food I thought about if I really wanted to tell him, I didn't even know him, he is a stranger to me, regardless of our relation. _"Um I'd rather not if it's all the same, maybe I can tell you about my classes if you'd like."_ He just looked at me, a funny look flashed across his face and his eyes got cold for a minute but then it dissipated and he made a small smile, yet it didn't reach his eyes._

"If that is more comfortable for you then by all means tell me of your classes."

"I-"

"Of course, sooner or later we shall speak about your problems in school, understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Sir? Yes sir."

"Very good. Now, tell me about your classes."

"Um ok… I'm taking arithmetic, which is really boring, well my professor is boring, he drones on and on about everything, it's all very easy. Let's see I am in flying, which is ok, I'd rather be doing something more studious but it isn't challenging. I'm taking history of magic, again, a boring professor but it's informational so I suppose I can't complain too much, then there's transfiguration, that's a lot of fun, my professor makes the class fun, but I don't like my partner, he makes me do all the work and takes the credit for it-I suppose that will hurt him in the long run, not me. Uh what else, _oh _my favorite is potions. It is so much fun learning about all of the potions and how to mix ingredients and what I'll get if I do this or if I do that, but we're only allowed to do potions in class which sucks but I understand, it's a matter of safety. I hope that mum will get me a potion kit for Christmas, that'd be wicked."

"Well that is quite a load and your mother says you're doing well in your classes. That is good. Very good."

"Yes, I'm number one in my class sir." _That should show stupid Khristo and his family what's what. _"

"Yes, well just be sure that you stay there, both your mother and myself were the top of our classes, it is good to hear that you have started our the same as us."

_He fell silent and watched me eat, his eyes following my movements and just watching me, I could feel him and I tried not to fidget but it was weird having someone watch me while I ate-let alone someone that was only watching me and not saying anything. I didn't know what he was thinking because his face was like a wall of ice, at least he was wearing a shirt this time. _"So are you going to be staying or are you going to leave again?" _While his presence bothered me because he took mum away it was kind of nice having my father back. Strange, being able to say that and not scoff at the idea of it. _

"My work makes me travel."

"Oh…" _I suppose I was a little disappointed with that but I kicked myself for that feeling, why should I be surprised, it's not as though he really seems that interested in me other than knowing basic facts and he doesn't really seem like the "fatherly" type. I guess I should just be happy that he's around or-or well happy that his return has made mum happy. _

"But I shall do my best to be here as much as possible. I've missed your mother very much."

"Oh…" _I didn't know how to take that, it hurt of course, but then again, what did I expect? For him to express how sorry he was that he missed out on my life up until now, that if he had to do it all over again he would change things so that he'd be there? Hmmph. No, he's definitely not that kind of man._

"And I am curious to learn more about you. Your mother says we are very much alike, I am looking forward to spending more time with you so that I may see what parts of me you have inherited."

"Ok." _I guess that's better than nothing. Still… A foolish fantasy for me to think he'd become emotional, mother said he wasn't that kind of man. _

"I am taking my leave though to work on my study. Inform your mother that I do not wish to be disturbed for any reason until I emerge from there."

"Yes sir."

"Good day."

"Good day." _And then he was gone. _

* * *

"Sweetheart are you in here?"

"Hi mum."

"Hello dear how did you sleep?"

"Great! It was nice to be sleeping in my bed. You slept late are you ok?"

"Oh yes dear, I am just fine, but 9:00am _is _late for me. That means I only have a half our to ready myself for my day."

"What are we doing? Anything exciting?"

"Well _I _am going to Diagon Alley, I have some Christmas things to shop for, and I'm meeting up with Narcissa Malfoy, do you remember her? You met her when you were little. She's married to Lucius Malfoy, they have a son your age."

"I don't remember her, I'm sorry."

"Well no worries, you can meet her when she floos in. Now, have you eaten?"

"Yes, I had bacon, eggs, and some juice."

"No fruit?"

"Oh, yes, he got some fruit for me."

"He-oh you mean your father? Where is he I had some things I needed to ask him."

"He said that he was in his study and didn't want to be disturbed."

"Oh, hmm…"

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"We don't have a study though."

"I'm sure he's making one out of the spare rooms that we have down here on the first floor."

"Oh… Ok."

"I must get ready though, make me a list of anything you need while I'm out and I'll get it ok love?"

"Ok." _Mum sure has been busy since _he _has come back. I kind of wish he wasn't here so that things would be back to normal. Oh well I should try and get my homework done then I could have my whole break to do whatever I wanted._

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**WHOOSH! **

"Oh hello. You must be Evangaline's Tommy."

"Yes."

"I'm Lady Malfoy, but you may call me Narcissa. Is your mother around?"

"Um, I think so. MOOOOOOOM!"

"Coming, coming dear."

"She's coming."

"Ah, Narcissa sorry I'm a little flustered, just trying to get everything in order you know."

"That is quite alright, ready to leave?"

"Yes. Honey did you make me a list?"

"Yeah, here."

"Thank you. Now be a good boy ok, and Listen to your father and the elves will make you lunch when you want it."

"Ok. Bye mum, Lady Malfoy."

"I love you honey, I should be back for dinner around 7:00."

"Ok."

"Shall we?"

**WHOOSH!**

_And then there were two. Just me and him. Him who was somewhere working on his _study _or whatever he's actually doing. _

* * *

**2:00pm**

_Finally, my homework is done. Thank goodness I started before I left or it'd take longer, of course it was rather easy. I'll have mum go over it sometime but for now I'll go have lunch and then maybe go outside. _"Trixi."

**POP!**

"Youngs master calls Trixi?"

"Uh yes…" _It is weird being called that. _"Do you think you could make me some lunch?"

"Yes lunch is beings made for young master. It wills be ready shortlys."

"Thank you."

**POP!**

_Hmm now what? Maybe I'll go see if _he _wants lunch as well. I know he said he didn't want to be disturbed but it's rude to have lunch without informing anyone else, at least that's what mum said. I wonder which room his in. No, not the tea room, not the blue room, I don't even know what this room is for. He's not in the grey room, or the yellow room, why are all of these named after colors couldn't there be something else better to name them? That leaves the green room. He would take the coolest room for his study. Well here goes nothing. _

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"I said I did not want to be disturbed!"

_He's mad at me. Way to go Tom. _"Um I know but it's around 2:00 and I'm having lunch and I wanted to see if you wanted something..."

"…"

_And then it was quiet. Deadly quiet. If I didn't know any better I wouldn't have thought he was even in there, except for the fact that he had yelled at me not a minute before. _"To eat…"

"…"

_Um ok. He's obviously really mad at me. _"Ok, well I'm sorry for disturbing you I just didn't want to be rude. I'll leave you alone now." _Stupid Tom, why did you disturb him when he said not to? _

"I shall join you in a moment."

"Oh-oh ok." _Probably to yell at you. _"I'll be in the dining room." _I don't think I'd every walked so fast to the dining room. He did not sound pleased that I had disturbed him and I wish that I hadn't bothered him, just as he asked. Sitting there in the chair it donned on me that I don't think Trixi knew that he was going to be eating with me. _"Trixi!"

**POP!**

"Young master calls Trixi?"

"I uh yes. My uh-he-uh-my d-dad will be eating lunch as well."

"Yes sirs. Trixi is makings lunch fors Master and young master."

"Oh ok."

**POP!**

_I had just called him my dad. Dad. I'd vocalized it and it was weird. I hadn't even thought about how it would sound but I had said it and it didn't sound too weird, just saying it was weird, foreign to my tongue. _

"What is bothering you?"

_How does he do that?! _"Uh no."

"…"

"I apologize for disturbing you."

"It is of no consequence. I was finished anyways."

_Finished? _"Oh…"

"Your mother, she left?"

"Yes, this morning with a friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes, Lady Malfoy. They went to Diagon Alley."

"Ah I see."

"Yeah. Um I-"

**POP!**

"Lunch."

"Thank you Trixi."

"Young master and master is welcomes. Elves be doings ours jobs we do."

**POP!**

"You were saying?"

"Oh yeah I uh, I was wondering if it is alright if I go outside after lunch for a few hours, I've finished my homework."

"For which class?"

"For all of them."

"Hmm, not that challenging then?"

"No, not really, but I'll have mum go over them sometime during break."

"I shall go over them and if they're up to par then you may go outside."

"I-ok."

"Something wrong with that?"

"N-no sir. I just wanted to see if my friends were ok."

"I see. Perhaps they may come inside for a bit-to warm up."

"No, no, no. Mum would never allow that."

"But I am saying that your friends may come inside, surely that must be ok?"

"I-well yes but mum still would be mad that I'm breaking the rules. Maybe-well, you could talk to her and maybe they can come inside while I'm home, or-or when it gets real bad. They're ok just when it snows they get real bad and-and yeah." _Mum would never go for it, even if he said something. She'd flip._

"Mm perhaps."

_After this we just sat and ate. The elves had prepared a potato salad and chicken to eat, rather good actually, even though it was weird to have food made by elves and not mum but nice in a way. I wonder if she'll make Christmas dinner like usual or if they will. After lunch we parted ways for a bit, but only after I'd given him my homework. I was still outside when my mum called for me to come clean up for dinner. _

"How was your day honey?"

"It was ok. I finished my homework."

"Oh well that's good, I shall look over it sometime."

"I've looked over it, he needs to go through and work a little on his essay for transfiguration but other than that it is all fine, I'm sure you'll agree."

"Of course and how is your study?"

"Finished, tomorrow I shall be having a meeting in there for most of the day."

"Alright. Tommy perhaps you and I can go shopping, would that be alright with you?"

"Sure. May I be excused I'm tired and I think I'm going to go read for a bit."

"Of course dear. Good night."

"Good night mum. Sir."

* * *

"Meetings, anything I should be worried about?"

"No Angel, but it is good that you and he shall be gone for the day."

"Oh…"

"We may be having a guest or two for dinner."

"Alright, I shall tell Trixi to be sure to make a special meal for dinner."

"Very good. Now, perhaps we can retire, I have to get up early but I'd like to spend time with you before sleep over comes us."

"Well I-"

"Come along."

* * *

**Well that's that my friends. Another update done. I hope that you liked what I wrote. Have a lovely weekend and please try to review, it makes me oh so happy to hear from you. Until next time, happy writing. –Sevy14**


	11. Between My Father And I

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**I hope you like the update. Happy reading. –Sevy14**

_The next day I awoke early. Looking out my window I saw that it had snowed heavily and rushed downstairs rushing out the door. I run outside, my eyes wide and stung by the cold air. The freeze upon my face haunts my skin and I run franticly down the block, and into the woods. I run to the spot where I had left my friends. Thankful I had marked the tree where I had left them I start to dig. My hands becoming red from the cold, I dig through the foot of snow until I felt the pile of leaves that I covered them with. Finally unearthing their cover I see them laying there, freezing, coiled up together under the leaves. I tell them it's ok, that everything is going to be fine as I pick them up in my small hands. As gently as I can I put them in my shirt and I run as fast as I can home. I don't know what to do so I set them down on the rug in front of the fire. The house is still quiet, nobody is up yet. I realize that I don't know what to do, how to save them. I feel tears creep up out of my eyes and I rub my hand under my nose, wiping the snot. Looking down at them I feel helpless so I stand up and run upstairs. My cold feet slippery and wet upon the wooden surface, I come to stop in front of my mother's door. Feeling the panic rise up I open the doorknob and look in. I enter first walking towards my mother but then I stop and think back to what _he _said yesterday and I turn, walking to the other side of the bed, he's laying there. I start to reach out for him, my heart beating in my ears. _

"What is it?"

_Startled I stop my actions. _"I-My…" _All of a sudden I'm overwhelmed and I can feel tears falling and I turn grabbing his arm and pulling. Turning I run out of the room. I don't stop until I'm back next to my friends. I hope they're okay. I lay down next to them, trying to speak to them but I can't, my mouth is chattering, I'm frozen. I hear footsteps come up behind me. _

"What is the problem?"

_I can only shiver and look at my friends. He sees them and bends down. Making a grunting noise he pulls out his wand and starts to mutter to himself under his breath. A purplish light glows from his wand, covering my friends until they too are glowing purple. I can only lay there and watch my friends as they turn purple. After a couple of minutes he turns to look at me._

"They'll be fine now."

_He says but the only response he gets I the chattering of my teeth._

"You went outside without shoes you're surely going to get sick now."

_He says and I just look at him. Sighing, he stands and turns to walk away, but then he stops and walks back, kneeling down I feel him put his arms underneath me and then lift me up. As he holds me I can feel the warmth of his chest upon my cold skin and it dawned on me this was the first time he'd ever held me. After he gets me upstairs he takes off my cold shirt and my bottoms too and then changes me. Setting me down in my bed, and looks at me, as socks and a sweatshirt find their way onto my body._

"Now, what are we to tell your mother?"

_His voice is almost comical and I can only look at him, it seems that my brain is frozen, just like my body. He stands as though he's going to leave me there but then turns and picks me up again, carrying me into mums room he sets me down in the middle of the bed and stands there looking at me._

"I suppose we'll just have to tell her you had a nightmare or something. Although I'm sure you never had one of those."

_He turns and leaves, I just lay there, my brain frozen and stiff. Five minutes later I don't feel any warmer and mum hasn't moved either. He comes back into the room carrying my pillow and something else. Setting it down on the nightstand he puts my pillow underneath my head, elevating it and then grabs the hot water bottle and rests it on my head. I'm aware of the warmth as it sits there, but still my brain doesn't activate so I only stare at him. I think to myself, is this how a father acts? Is this how a father shows love? Does he love me?_

"Now try and rest, I'm sure your body will need to regain its strength."

_I just blink at him. _

"Your friends are going to be fine now sleep."

_He says as he crawls into bed next to me. I realize as I can hear the soft breathing of mum to my right and the even breathing of _him _to my left that this is the first time I've ever snuggled, if that's the word, with both of my-my-my parents. I can feel my body drooping, the feeling matching my eyelids and the last thought I have was my wonder if this changes anything between him. Between my father and I. _

* * *

**I know it's short. Sorry. But I thought that this chapter would be better if I ended it here. I do hope that you enjoyed and the change in Voldemort, please let me know. I know that how he acts here is **_**very **_**uncharacteristic so I would like some reviews on this so I know whether or not those of you that read this feel as though this is the Voldemort we all know and love. Haha. Anyways, have a lovely night and as usually, happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *


	12. Musings of Bedfellows On This Morn

**Well hello all. I hope that you are doing well on this fine Saturday night. Here's an update for you. Enjoy. –Sevy14**

* * *

_I awake to feel a small body pressed tightly up against mine, warmth emitting from a head resting upon my chest. Groggily I glance down to see dark brown hair peaking out from underneath a hot water bottle, somewhat curled and definitely not combed, this much I can tell. I frown-Tom's head isn't this small. I realize that it isn't Tom but my Tommy laying atop me and inwardly my guts startle, my heartbeat racing I turn my head to the left and see Tom facing me, eyes closed, breathing steady. Why is my baby in here? Did something happen? These thoughts racing through my head are trumped by the realization that both of my boys are asleep; both are asleep in the same bed. I smile at the thought, moving my right arm I reach for my wand. Muttering a quick spell my camera is at the end of the bed, facing us. I close my eyes and swish my wrist, initiating the picture to be taken. Thankful that I had left the setting to no flash I smile as the camera glides slowly back to its resting place. Replacing my wand back on the nightstand I wonder why there's a hot water bottle atop my sons head and more importantly why is he in my bed with both Tom and myself. I fear that I'll have to wait for some time before I'll get an answer but a few minutes later I feel a stirring beside me and I turn my head, opening my eyes as I do. It's Tom, he's awake and staring at me. I look at him and then give him a small smile, he just stares at me. I notice though, that his eyes aren't as cold this morning. I wonder why. For a few more minutes he lays there, staring at me and at my baby's head and then back at me before he gets up. Sitting with his back to me he stretches, the toned muscles of his back dancing at the movement. He rises, not bothering to put on a shirt, walks out of the room. I can hear his footsteps following him down the hallway, down the stairs, where my ears lose their voice. I turn my head to look at the night stand, it's only seven thirty, Tommy is likely to sleep for another hour or two-perhaps even three if he's tired enough, briefly I wonder if Tom wanted me to follow him downstairs but my thoughts are put to rest when I hear him on the stairs, the creaking of the old wood rising and falling. He enters the room silently, no emotion on his face, the shadows seem to cover him as he walks across the room towards the bed, only to allow the light to breach his features as he reaches the bed. He's so handsome. I relish in the fact that he chose me to be his-he could've had anyone I tell myself. He moves to get beneath the covers once again we're all here, as a family. I smile at him and he just looks at me-no emotion. I wish he would show some sort of emotion or-or something upon his face, but I know that's only wishful thinking-Tom Riddle doesn't show emotion. _

"You're staring Evangaline."

_He startled me. _"Sorry." _I look away, back down at my son, who's shifted to have his head upon my breast, one leg thrown over my upper thighs, and his arm over my waist-he looks so peaceful sleeping. _

"Do you know of his friends Angel?"

_I turn my head to look at him. _"At school? I wasn't aware he had any."

"No. Here." _The fact that he does not seem to interact with others is discerning, I never had any problems speaking to anyone-perhaps he gets it from his mother; although she did have friends. What makes him so different that he does not? Is it that Khristo that he refuses to speak of? _"The friends that he has here-what do you know of them Evangaline?"

_How did Tom know of them? Does it have something to do with why my baby is snuggling with me? _"I know that Tommy doesn't like talking about them to me. He thinks I'd disapprove because they aren't human; snakes. They're snakes." _I don't have an issue with them really, I'd rather his friends be humans that's all; -but Tommy doesn't really get on with anyone, never has. _

"It snowed last night. He woke early and went to them. Finding them near death; brought them here. He asked me to help him make them better-they're currently downstairs warming by the fire. You have no qualms with this?"

_They're inside the house? _"I do have an issue. He knows the rules." _I look over at Tom only to find him staring at Tommy, but he looks up fast, his eyes narrowing, brow darkening. I continue on, _"But… If being inside is more beneficial to them at this time then I can amend the rules for now." _He doesn't move, continues to stare and look down at my baby. _"Especially if it helps keep my precious baby happy, then I can amend them." _Speaking of Tommy he's stirring, I suppose it's from all of our talking. _

"Mum?"

"Shush baby I'm here. Shush." _I say, rubbing circles on his back as he rotates his head upwards to see me. Giving me a tired look before he laid his head back down upon my chest, I feel him straighten out his legs, but his arm stays covering my waist. _

"Mum I…" _My whole body aches. _"Mum I don't feel good."

"It is most likely due to the fact that you ventured outside in the snow _without _shoes or a coat on." _Foolish boy, what was he thinking?!_

"Tom shush why are you-What do you mean outside without proper winter attire?" _I say turning a questioning gaze to Tom and then directing back down to Tommy who had since shut his eyes but had a pained look upon his face._

_Why is she so loud? _"Mum, your voice. It's loud-so loud." _I snuggle further into her though. I love laying in here with her-even if I haven't done it in a long while, I always feel safe and warm. But I can feel her eyes upon me and I open my own to look up at her. Sighing, _"They were going to die mum. Honest. I went outside to get them I was so worried I didn't think. And then I brought them in, setting them by the fire so they'd warm up. It didn't look like it was working so I came up here to get help; you know since I can't do magic here. And-and I woke him up to help me instead because I didn't want you to be mad at me." _I say this quickly and I look down, ready for some punishment. The water bottle slipping from my head only to land upon her stomach; but nothing comes. _

"Oh honey…" _Was all I could say to him as I look down and stroke his back soothingly, he just sniffles like little boys do and I couldn't contain my heart as it grew at his adorability. Looking up I see Tom staring at me. _"What?"

"He is unwell."

"I know." _I say acknowledging his statement. _"Do-do you by chance have anything, I forgot to get some healing potion yesterday." _I must put that on my list. _

_I sigh. _"No. I do not." _And why should I? I'm Lord Voldemort-I do not need healing potion. _

"Oh. Okay well honey looks like you're sick until we get some alright dear?" _My poor baby, he really does look unwell. _"How about this?" _I say to Tommy, gripping his chin and forcing it up so he looks at me. _"We get some chicken noodle soup made, brought up, read, and do puzzles today." _Smiling at him softly. _"Your friends can come sit by the fire up here. How does that sound?" _My son just looks at me for a minute before he starts to cough violently, his body shuddering, the aftershocks rocking even my body. Tom hands him a glass of water and then stands; calling out for an elf to come fix some breakfast of fruits and chicken soup. I smile up at him. _"Thank you Tom." _He only nods and walks in the bathroom shutting the door. _"Here Tommy, why don't you lay down here," _I say positioning his head back on his own pillow. _"I'm going to go get some books and puzzles from downstairs."

"Okay mum." _My throat is sore and I feel disgusting. She leaves and I'm left alone in the room. My eyes closed I open them quickly, the light hurting them as I hear a door open. Standing in the doorway is he-my father. I just look at him and he back at me, _"Th-thank you for this morning sir."

"Your welcome."

_This and a nod is all I receive. _"Are you going to be staying up here with us today?" _I ask apprehensively. I'm chewing on my lip-I know I should stop._

_He looks very small laying in the big bed all alone. _"I suppose I'll stay for a bit-breakfast is being served up here." _He just stares._

"Oh okay." _I don't know what I'm expecting from him-or he from me. _"Are you going to read to us then?" _I ask. But he just looks at me and then crosses the floor, walking out the door and down the stairs, calling out for mum as he does. _

* * *

**And I think I shall leave off right here. Well enjoy friends. I certainly had fun writing it. Have a great night. –Sevy14**


	13. A Shiver For The Coldness Creeping In

**Well here is yet another update for you all. To be honest, I hadn't planned on updating this story for a week, but SlytherinPrinzessin's comment left me so excited and rejuvenated that I couldn't help but begin writing chapter 13. So, I hope you enjoy this, have a lovely Sunday. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Evangaline!"

_I hear Tom bark out my name, his tone cold; I can only imagine his demeanor. Not being disappointed I am greeted by the sight of a scowling Tom Riddle in the doorway, his presence seemingly taking up the room. _"Yes Tom?" _Quietly I respond with a slight glance in his direction. But he doesn't say anything for a few minutes, just stands there, his essence becoming stronger, I can feel him all around the room and I still my gathering of books for Tommy, setting them down I turn and face him completely. I inquire, _"Is there something you need me to do for you?"

"I believe that I informed you we'd be having guests over today, did I not?"

"Yes dear, you did." _I respond, shutting my eyes briefly before I open them. He's walking across the floor towards me. I shiver a bit, the room seems cold and I wrap my arms around myself, rubbing my hands on them hoping to get warm. _

"I've been very kind to you and the boy have I not?"

_His words put me on edge, what did he mean by that? _"Yes Tom. You have been very good to us." _Since you returned; I did not voice it but I'm sure he knew that it was intended. My words sitting in the air he looks at me and then reaches out-pulling me to him. My head is resting upon his chest, his chin upon my head and his long, strong arms encircled my body, holding me to him. I move my own arms to rest upon his waist. _

"I am going to allow you to stay upstairs for the day instead of entertaining my guests with me-but this is the only time." _I've been far too kind and they think they can walk all over me._

_I am still confused by his words, I didn't realize that I had an obligation to help him entertain people today. _"Tom I-" _I start as his comforting hug becomes tighter and tighter, like an anaconda slowly killing its prey, he's squeezing me tighter and tighter. _"Tom I wasn't aware I was to help you-I'm sorry. I-" _I take a breath, or try to. _"Tom you're hurting me please," _My chest was heavy and it was hard to breathe. _"P-please Tom…" _I whimper to him and I mentally sigh as his hold begins to loosen. _"I was under the impression you were having a meeting all day that is what you told me. I-I thought that if Tommy and I were upstairs then we'd be out of your way." _I try to move away but his grasp remains firm and I return my head to his chest. _"Please don't be cross with him-he didn't mean to."

"What are you babbling about woman?"

"I-Tommy. He didn't mean to ruin your day." _For some reason I felt scared for my son. Having Tom back made everything so difficult, I could never tell his mood and it was hard to play the buffer with them._

"I'm aware that it was unintentional." _She was tense, the muscles in her back taught. _"Evangaline, would you like to make me happy?"

_Make him happy? _"Tom of course I want to-you know that."_ Everything I do is in the hopes that it'll please you; that it'll make you want me, stay here, to be with me more than your work. He lets go of me suddenly. Unprepared I wobble a bit and he just looks at me, a stern look plays across his dashing features before he turns on his heel suddenly. Without a look over his shoulder he's out the door and turning to the right, _

"Come."

* * *

**Sorry everyone, you'll just have to wait for the next update to find out what happens. I have to go and I wanted to get this up before I don't have a chance for a few days. I'm not sure when the next installment will come, I hope tonight. *crosses fingers* Anyways, until next time, have a great day and happy reading. –Sevy14**


	14. Office Games

**A/N: I own nothing.**

_I follow him his quick pace allows him to reach his office door quickly. He opens it and steps inside, motioning for me to follow. _"Tom what are you-"

"Get on the desk!"

"I-what?" _He couldn't possibly mean…_ "But your things, Tom."

"You are questioning me?"

_The temperature in the room dropped, I immediately got goosebumps and my body shivered, the look in his eyes colder than ice. Shaking my head I stuttered, _"N-no." _Moving towards the desk I look at it, how do I get on the desk? I hear the door click, lock, and Tom moving around the room to stand behind his desk. Looking at me there is only this wood desk separating us, but I could still feel his intensity, his heat, his hunger reaching out for me. I look down again at the desk, my mind muddled with what was happening and with wonder at the sudden change in his mood. _"Tom I-How do I-on your desk?" _I couldn't even get out a full sentence. Looking back up at him I see that he's sat down in his chair and is studying me. _

"You said you want to make me happy, good. That is very good."

_The last part I think he said to himself more than to me. I just stand there though, I'm playing a role; just as I did in school. Right now he wants me quiet, meek, he wants to control me, I know this. But I long for the Tom to come back that was here just a few minutes ago, the caring, kind, warm Tom. But he is gone. _

"I have some papers to work on, but you shall get on the desk and help me get my work done. Come here Evangaline."

_He says this as he is moving many objects off of his desk. They're from all around the world, China, Germany, Russia, the Philippines, America-his worldly items gone from sight, all that remains are some papers. Standing to his right I wait for him to tell me what to do next, thankful that Tommy is sick, asleep upstairs unaware of what is going on. Coming out of my thoughts, Tom turns in his chair to look at me, frowning. _

"Well this will never do."

_I wonder what he could possibly mean by that but then I realize he is referring to my dress. A large t-shirt and baggy pants is all I'm wearing, hardly a proper outfit but what I wore to bed last night, not that he was pleased about it. He reaches out and flicks his wand at me all at the same time. I look down, my baggy clothing turned into lingerie, black lace, his favorite. He's smiling at his handiwork. Looking me up and down I can only stand here uncomfortably. A sensation on my arm makes me look down and I realize that he's rubbing up and down, the goosebumps disappearing and reappearing with every pass over my skin-this pleases him I can tell. He loves how my body responds to his touch. _

"Now, get on the desk."

_I look at him a moment and his eyes narrow. I turn and rise my knee to place it on the desk, hoisting myself up all the while feeling too exposed and very uncomfortable. I turn to sit down and he tuts, shaking his head. _

"No Evangaline, sit here, and your legs go here."

_Inwardly, I was wilting with embarrassment as I positioned my body the way he wanted me to. In the back center of the desk, with my legs spread on either side of his papers. He only smiles and reaches for his quills and ink beginning to work as I sit there watching his bent head move as he considers whatever he's reading before he signs it. Five minutes must have passed before he looked up. _

"Are you cold Angel?"

_I shake my head no, looking at him with the hope that he sees my discomfort and allows me to leave and return to our son. _

_I smirk at her. My Evangaline is always so obedient that I can't help but punish her sometimes just for the fun of it. Her discomfort is amusing, but I know she doesn't see it that way. Definitely a good move on my part to choose Evangaline over Bellatrix all those years ago, she would never have been this good, no, Bellatrix doesn't know how to be obedient like my Evangaline. Of course, Bellatrix loves power, money, and magic, just as much as she worships me. That is just too many different things to have to compete with. Now Evangaline has only me and the boy. Which I suppose, I am willing to compete with for her attentions, after all he is mine and he appears to have an affection for the finer creatures in life, yes, yes I approve of the boy. Not that I shall be telling my sweet, willing, nervous, and obedient Evangaline that. _

_I'm sitting here, I start to feel the cold seep in through my pores. Dare I speak? Just as I was about to ask Tom to allow me to return upstairs he reaches out with his left hand and I feel his index finger draw a line over my sensitive, exposed, vagina and I take a deep breath. That was unexpected but what could I have expected, Tom seems to think about intercourse more than a normal wizard. He continues his motion, up and down, up and down, light pressure, just enough to make my insides start to tingle. _"Mmm…" _It was out before I realize it and I open my eyes wide-startled. His hand retreats back to his work as though nothing has transpired between us. I furrow my brow, frustrated with this yet I don't move, I don't say anything. My breathing uneven, I want him to continue. Frowning I long to feel his touch upon my skin, teasing my folds, yet I also want him to stop teasing me, to stop playing games with me. But most of all I long to be strong, to stand up to him, but I can't. He is my Tom. Or rather, I am his Evangaline-he would never allow himself to be considered anyone's anything aside from their 'Lord,' and a lord has no keepers. I must have made a sound, as deeply engrossed in my thoughts I was unaware if I had or not but I did notice Tom's quill cease movement. A few moments it was still, unmoving, just as Tom was as still as a statue, I didn't dare breathe. He begins to write again and I relax somewhat, afraid of what was to happen if I'd angered him, especially in the position that I'm in. My thoughts wander to Tommy, if he's sleeping, awake and waiting, or perhaps eating some of that breakfast that would taste so good on my tongue. I was so into my thoughts about my son that I didn't see Tom reach out once again with his left hand, only this time a finger penetrated me, making me jump out of fright. _

_I move my finger in and out of her slowly, enjoying the tightness that encompasses it. She's quivering, not because she's close but due to the anticipation, I'm sure of it. _"Are you cold Angel?"

_His movements were slow and steady the only difference was the occasional twist that he gave, the motion jolting my body into rather frenzied state. I could feel the beads of sweat start to surface. _"N-no Tom." _How could I be cold in this state? I think in my head sarcastically. I hate that he's playing games with me but for once-for once the game involved me reaping a benefit; of course this made me become suspicious but then again, what about Tom's actions didn't make feel somewhat suspicious. While I loved him more than the ground I walk on, I was not unaware of his plans, nor of true character, I've heard more than my fair share of conversations, read a few of his letters, Merlin, even the newspapers; I knew what type of man he was, what he was capable of-yet I couldn't help but love him. I couldn't help it. I'm dripping now, I can feel my wetness on him and I think my realization only makes it worse. He's almost done with his work, a few more parchments to go-I long to know what he's doing, why he's signing papers like he's a lawyer or something. _

"That is good to hear. Would you like me to stop?" _I smirk, of course she doesn't. _

"I-I want what you want Tom." _I didn't want to say no, because he would and I didn't want to say yes and take the chance that he actually would instead of continuing on. No matter what, I knew that I was trapped and at his mercy. I open my eyes, realizing that I had closed them due to his ministrations and look down at him; no more parchment. He stops, removes his finger and picks up the stacks of paper shuffling them and straightening them out. Leaning to his right, I see him open a drawer and deposit the papers in there. The quills and ink in the drawer above them and then he stands, his eyes washing over me before he moves around the desk and towards the door. _"Tom!" _I call out and I almost regret it. _

_I smirk at how desperate she sounds, how dependent. Just how I like her, _"Evangaline."

_I turn my head to see him standing there, one hand on the doorknob, the other in his pocket, casual as ever, like nothing is amiss, as though having a half naked girl upon his desk is normal. _"I-I would like you to continue." _I say looking into his eyes. _"Please." _And then I turn my head to face forward once again, praying to Circe that he does as I ask for once in my life. I don't hear a sound and my heart begins to drop only to shoot out of my chest with fright as I feel his hands upon my shoulders, rubbing them. _

"Then I shall, of course, I asked and you replied differently." _She is so easy to manipulate. _

_I bow my head at this. _"I know… I'm sorry." _His hands find themselves around my body and cupping my full breasts. I watch him knead them with his hands, slowly squeezing, rubbing, and pinching the nipples, the wetness become more intense as he does. He stops and my body stirs a bit. But he doesn't leave, only walks back around the desk, my stomach lurches at the sight of his arousal. I want to reach out for it but that would not be okay so I just look at it. The bulge in his pants making me wetter still; somewhere deep in my brain the thought, 'just how he likes it,' runs through and I frown a bit to look up at him smirking at me, and then turn a raised eyebrow upon me. My face flushes red, but he only reaches out again to play with my breasts and my head rolls back, my long hair tickling my back, but that is a minor irritant compared to the sensations that he's making my body feel. How long he does this I do not know but I'm lost to the feelings swirling within my body and I barely notice him scoot me to the end of his desk until my head hits his desk hard shocking out of my lust. I glare at him._

"Oops."

_Like he was sincere, he had a smile upon his face, he enjoyed that. Soon though the pain begins to lesson as I realize that his member is rubbing up and down my core and take a deep breathe looking up at him expectantly. _

"It has been too long Evangaline, you should return to the boy, he might be needing you." _I say to her as I begin to pull my hips away but am pleased to see the disappointment in her eyes and then the fire, ah yes, her fire comes to life on occasion. _

"No. He's sleeping. Please Tom. Please." _I beg to him. _

"Very well. But never say that I don't indulge your wishes Angel."

_I nod. _"Yes Tom. I won't, just please." _I know I sound desperate, and I was. My body was on fire and I was having a hard time breathing. I shriek as he buries himself in me fast and hard. All hopes of him being gentle with me fade fast as he pounds into me faster and faster, deeper, harder, but somehow I can feel myself becoming wetter with every strong thrust of his hips. As he thrusts he pulls my hips to him, making the contact harder and I wince a bit but he only raises an eyebrow and goes harder-I wonder how he can keep up the pace and the pressure, but he does. Tom never slows and I can feel myself reaching the top of my ecstasy. The fire is coming closer to a bonfire. He sees it too and smiles at me, his eyes dark and narrowed, he's pleased with himself for bringing about my climax fast, he knows I'm almost there and he releases my legs, allowing them to fall down on his desk on either side of him and leans over me. _

"I want to feel your release Angel." _She's so close. So close. She's mine more every thrust. _"Look at me Angel." _She does and I reach down to apply pressure to her sex, pleased with the widening of her eyes and then she reaches up to grab my shoulders, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' and then she's there. Her insides flexing all around me and I'm in heaven, this will be my only heaven her ecstasy is my heaven and I keep putting pressure on her sex as she rides the waves of her orgasm, eyes closed now a tear running down her cheek, I wipe it away with my other hand. I slow my thrusts into her until pull out of her completely. She's breathing heavily and I point my wand at her changing her clothes back to the grubby pajamas and scourgifying first myself and then her. Tucking myself into my own pants I step away from the desk and stare at her. _

_I open my eyes, the light bright even though the room was dimly lit. It dawned on me that he hadn't not finished himself but rather stopped after I had reached my climax and I move to stand, my legs unsteady as I do so. Reaching out for his chest to steady myself a bit, I look up at him. _"You didn't finish Tom, was it-was I not-why?" _I didn't know how to feel. Was it me? What had I done to him for that to happen, he'd never not finished. He just looks down at me and then shrugs,_

"Go to the boy Evangaline, he needs you."

_I was about to inquire further about why he did not when I hear Tommy's voice calling out from up above. I turn and walk towards the door, stopping and turning to face Tom. _"Tom I-"

"Go to my son. I will not have you neglecting him."

_He said coldly as he turned around to look at his bookshelf and runs his finger along the titles and I can feel my shock upon my face. _"Yes Tom," _I say as I exit the room, shutting the door behind me, standing just outside the door, I lean back against it, my body still reeling from his touch, my mind reeling from the shifts of his demeanor, and my heart aching at the wonder that is my husband. _

* * *

**I got back earlier than expected, WAY earlier so here you go. Another update. Wohoo! I hope that you like it. Not much has happened, it's still morning BUT hopefully I'll be able to update again this evening. Anywho, have a great day, I'm going to go outside for a bit and enjoy the weather. Let me know what you think and as usual, happy reading my friends. –Sevy14**


	15. A Lord's Thoughts

**I just can't seem to help myself. Here's yet another update. Enjoy friends. –Sevy14**

* * *

_Turning to sit in my chair, I bowed my head into my hands and rubbed my face thinking about what had just transpired. I'd wanted to make her submit more completely, wanted her to see that I was still completely in control but her allure overtook me and I got carried away. She always seems to do that. _

"Blast!"

_I yelled slamming my fist down upon the desk. Faintly I could hear the clinging of my ink bottle rattling around from the force of the blow upon the desk. Relaxing back I stared at the door and then back at my desk. Contemplating what my next move should be. I'd told the boy I'd eat breakfast with them not answering when questioned whether I'd read to him or not. Why would I? I thought. Nobody read to me as a child and certainly not when I was sick. This was a whole new territory one that I felt uncertain about navigating without a map unfortunately there was no map for parenting only suggestions that worked on brainless twits and their airheaded children. Snorting at the thought of parenting I shook my head and turned round in my chair to look at my books. Pulling one out I opened it and began to read, smiling to myself, nothing like a good read about ways to transfigure magical beings into objects, yes this might be a new technique I'll use upon my followers. Chuckling I flip through the book, the pictures amusing to me as is the thought of using it at my next revel. Oh yes, this will be too much fun. Too much fun… A knocking at the door interrupts me from my musings. I frown and look at the door, not acknowledging that anyone had rapped upon it. A few minutes passed and again knocking upon my door. Brow furrowed I stand, dropping the book onto the table, and walk around the desk to the door. Wrenching it open, _"What?!" _I inquire but nobody is there I think at first, but then I see a movement below my eye level and I look down. _"Can I help you with something?"

"Uh you said you were going to eat with us. I-I wanted to tell you sir that it's upstairs and-and we're waiting." _I'm cold and I just want to go back upstairs, but mum insisted that I tell him. Which is lame but mum asked me to… I look back up at him and he's staring at me with a funny look on his face. He raises his head back up but doesn't move and I stand there, unsure of what to do. I look around his waist and I can see he was probably at his desk, all of his things aren't on it anymore, I wondered what happened. _"How come your stuff is gone, did they get stolen?"

_What is he on about? _"What?!"

_Startled at his tone I jump and start to cough. After my fit I look up to see him looking down at me, his face void of expression. _"I said," _clearing my throat a bit more, _"how come your stuff is gone, did they get stolen? You know all the stuff you had on your desk previously." _I look back up at him and then over my shoulder down the hall. _

_Interesting, _"How did you know there were items on my desk?" _I don't believe I'd allowed you in here._

_Oh. Uh. Merlin. _"I just assumed." _I say this but it doesn't sound convincing even to me and I look up but I can't make myself look into his eyes. I sigh, wringing my hands out of habit when mum catches me doing something wrong. _"I-I'm sorry sir. I was just curious and I-I well I've never seen a study before. Khristo…" _I keep saying his name. I need to stop so they'll not ask me about him. _"He always talked about his fathers study and-and I suppose I just wanted to look and see what yours was like." _So I could tell him how much better my dad's was. I still wasn't looking at him. I could feel the tinge of pink upon my face from my embarrassment and shame at my invasion of his privacy. _"I know that I should've asked you and that I looked in there uninvited, I apologize. You can punish me if you want-I did do something bad." _I look down. Scared and unsure of what he'd do. I'd never had a father discipline me before and well frankly, it was scary. Coughing again I have to lean to the side, resting by back upon the wall. I continue to cough though until I stop a few minutes later. My body exhausted, my legs give out beneath me and I slide down the wall, I can already feel myself growing closer to sleep. _

_He dared to invade my privacy. Apologetic though it seems this will not do. That was not an act out of respect. Once again interrupted from my thoughts by him, I look down to see him coughing hard and it doesn't cease for a couple of minutes. I can gage that his body is spent and I frown down at the boy. He really is small for his age. A second year they said, too small. He's breathing steadily but the breaths are ragged, like his throat and chest are clogged and I sigh. This whole playing family act is tiresome and I don't have the patience for it. For a minute I think to just call Evangaline but perhaps I can use this to my advantage somehow. Yes. I'm sure that that I can make Evangaline see that she is mine and that the boy is mine too-although I think I'll allow him to experience life before I ask too much of him. Yes. I must gain his trust and then I'll take him under my wing. The old, lemon eating, sock loving coot won't know what hit him. _"If you insist on always being on the floor then perhaps I'll shall start leaving you here." _I say to him and am pleased that there is some fight in him, he's looked up, his own eyes furrowed but he's too tired to say anything or doesn't care too. I just look back at him and then I bend down once again, I pick him up and walk down the hallway, turning and starting my ascent up the stairs. Once on the second floor I call out, _"Evangaline!" _Faintly I hear her reply, I smirk to myself, she's in my room-good. _"Is there a reason why you allowed him to come down when he is obviously unwell? What reason is there that you're putting _my _son at risk to becoming worse?" _I say to her as I walk across the room and deposit him upon the bed. Her eyes wide with shock and to my member's pleasure-fear. She looks from me to him, but he's already asleep again so I stand there and look back at her; amused by her impression of a guppy fish. _"You may answer me whenever you deem it necessary, but I would do so now." _My voice hardening as I spoke to her and I walked around the bed and up to her, her small form shrinking back against the bathroom door. _

"I-Well he wanted to-I…"

"No answer then? Very well, just another deed to add to my list of things to punish you for." _I smirk and turn away from her. _"I shall return in five minutes time. Cover the child, warm him, and get into bed." _I stalk out of the room, I hear her reply with the two words I love to hear drop from her lips, "Yes Tom," and I only smirk at her easy manipulation. She was just too easy; too, too easy. _

* * *

**And this is it for tonight. Hope you like. Let me know friends. Have a great week. –Sevy14**


	16. Standing Up and Backing Down

**Well here's another chapter for you, I hope you liked it and the few before. I know it seems as though we're seeing many different sides of Voldemort, that is intentional on my part. Another piece of information, you might notice in this chapter and in those previous, that Tom cannot decide how to address his son, whether speaking or thinking, this is because he does not know what to make of him. I hope that helps you when reading this and makes it less of an irritant due to his apparent indecisiveness. Well, no more dilly dallying, enjoy. –Sevy14**

* * *

_Sighing I sit down on the bed. Why is it so hard for me to speak up to him? I turn and situate Tommy so that he is laying in the center of the bed, covered with blankets. I stand and place a warming charm upon the blankets. I move across the room and stoke the fire a bit before I walk out of the room, down the hall and into Tommy's room. It looks clean, as though he isn't even here. Smiling at my son's tidiness I see his school bag and a letter hanging out of the pocket. Slowly I walk over to his bag and pull it out. I frown at the parchment; not the kind I bought him at the beginning of term; it's finer and not British or Egyptian made. I move to open it but then stop myself a wave of guilt at invading his privacy washes through me but it passes and I frown, not caring. I'm his mother I'm allowed to be curious-to investigate. Opening it I am shocked at what the first few lines say. My hand covering my aghast mouth I read on, my eyes widening at the horribleness that continued line from line. _

**Riddle you piece of filth,**

**Your damn excuse of an owl woke us all up this morning. It's lucky that I couldn't get to it-otherwise you'd have had a dead owl upon your bed. Why are you even here Riddle? You're nothing. Just a piece of trash stinking up the halls, why don't you just leave and never return, it'll be a favor to us all. You aren't even a real wizard. You have no family. Just a whore mother; probably as useless and trashy as you-that's why you have no father. Because the womb that bore you is trash. That's all you are just poor, vile, dirty, trash. **

**I'm going to talk to my father. He'll see to it that you never return to Drumstrang. Do you talk to your father? Oh that's right you have no father, you stupid piece of filth. My father is an important man and once he says something you'll never be allowed back here; shamed just like your dog mother. Then we'll see just who's at the top of the class. I'm already the richest here and I should be number one in our class except you seem to think that's your place. But you don't know where your place is. It is beneath me. I am superior to you. I bet you're not even pure. Filth like you in our school shouldn't be allowed. I'll see to it that father knows of you and your vileness and then you'll be gone. **

**Just you wait Riddle. You'll see. You're nothing. And I am everything that you'll never be. Some of us are just better than others. One day, you'll be answering to me and I will see to it that you will be cleaning the stalls of magical creatures-you're not good enough to clean those of proper, pure wizards. Just you wait Riddle. Just you wait.**

**Your better in every meaning of the word,**

**K. K.**

**PS: Have a fun Christmas with your whore of a mother and without your father, you piece of filth. **

_The words that this K.K. had written to my son were horrid and I longed to gouge their eyes out. I set the letter down upon his bag, noticing the crinkle marks on either side of the page where my son's tiny hands had gripped it as he read. I felt my heart clench and my throat tighten, is this what he went through on a daily basis? Is this what Ms. Scroogay blamed my Tommy for saying? These outlandish thoughts and cruel words? I felt my blood boil at this, why hadn't Tommy told me the extent instead of just saying the bare minimum. _"Eeek!" _I jumped as a hand gripped my shoulder. I spun, eyes wide. _

"I believe I told you to join the boy in bed. This does not look like _my _bed."

"Believe it or not Tom, sometimes I can't just do as you say." _The words are out before I can stop them. I stare up at him, my eyes must look as though they'll pop out. _"I-I didn't mean it to sound like that Tom. I'm sorry. I just-just meant that I-well sometimes it might take me longer to do things when you ask me to. I-"

"Silence." _Since when does she stand up to me? Where does that idea, that strength come from? _"I don't think you should speak. Wouldn't want to get yourself into more trouble would you dear?" _I grin as she shakes her head no, eyes so wide, and her heart pounding a mile a minute. I smirk at her shaking form. _"Now Angel," _my tone soft, quiet, _"what was so important that you had to come in here and disobey me? Hm?" _My eyes narrowed at her. She gulps. I smirk more._

"I-I wanted to get some of his books."_ I hate how he's smirking at me. That look is so cruel, I hate it. He continues to stare at me and I look down, frowning at the sight of the letter on the floor. _

"Something wrong Angel?" _I don't even acknowledge her worthless excuse of disobeying me._

"I-this letter," _I nudge my toe at it, _"is horrid, vile, and-and makes me want to hurt someone." _My voice hard, face taught, and I was breathing heavily even though I'd only said a short amount. Essentially, I was pissed more so than I'd been in a very long time. Perhaps even in my life. _

"Surely it can't be that bad Angel. You're probably overreacting." _Her anger amuses me and quells some of my anger. Rarely do I see this side of her, it's so inviting, so delicious that I find myself becoming aroused. She looks up at me, the fire in her eyes turned to me and I notice that the fire's directed at me. She's thinking about how to word whatever she has to say. No matter how upset she is, Evangaline does not like speaking wrong to me; she knows the consequences. I smirk at her and receive a blast of air from her nose in response, like a wild animal. Her heavy breathing is intense and her anger is hanging in the air. _

_I smile at him then, even as I was seething. _"I think _Tom _if you read this, you would not think that I was overreacting." _I wrench myself from his grip and walk to the door. Stopping just inside the frame, _"And if you ever tell me I'm overreacting about anything that involves our son, you'll find yourself dealing with a very different type of Evangaline, one that perhaps even you couldn't handle. Don't you _ever _tell me not to overreact when it comes to Tommy. If _anyone_ messes with my son, whether associated with you or not, will face a fury and vengeance that not even you could conquer. _Now _I shall go to bed like a _good little girl,_" _I say sneering, my anger still evident, _"And wait for you. So when you do decide to join _us_," _I say emphasizing the 'us' _"Bring some books so that I may read to my son." _I turn and storm down the hall and my body relaxes at the sight of my son asleep upon the bed. His hand curled around the blanket as though he were holding a stuffed animal. Briefly I wonder if I should get one of the elves to bring his stuffed animals but I think better of it when I realize he'd probably be embarrassed that I had-especially in front of his father. His father. How dare he say I was overreacting. I move to get into the bed, allowing the blankets and warming charm heat my body. I'm not overreacting, I care about my son and there should be no reason for him to say I had overreacted. I sigh with frustration. Turning my head to the side I see the only picture of Tom I have up in the house looking a back at me on my bedside table. Reaching over with my right hand I pick it up and stare into his depths. The photo smiles at me in the picture, putting it's arms around me and kissing me long and hard and then turns as the camera is noticed, a frown plastered upon its face. I smile at the picture, even in my anger this picture only reminds me of how much I love Tom. How much care for every unfeeling, cold hearted inch of him, I sigh again. Perhaps I shouldn't have gotten so mad at Tom; it's not like he'd really understand. _

"Why do you still have that picture?" _I hate that blast thing. Probably the only documentation that I've ever smiled, well one of happiness; but that was a long time ago, she should've burned that._

_I frown at him. _"I have it because it's the only picture I have you smiling at me. And because I happen to like it." _He just stares at me and then crosses the room, setting a stack of books on his bedside table, the letter I notice with a frown, is on top of them. Raising my eyes I see him looking at me, a quizzical look upon his face. _

_I bend down pulling the covers back and get into the bed. _"Did you put a warming charm on him?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just extremely warm underneath here, it would've been bad if it weren't from a charm." _Is all I say as I look at her, she looks back at me and then sighs and puts the picture back on her bedside table, next to one that is of her son when he was smaller._

"Tom?"

_Her voice rousing me from my thoughts, _"What?"

"I-I'm sorry losing it in Tommy's room. I realize that you don't understand. It was unfair of me to say those things to you just because you misunderstand." _I stare at him and then look down at Tommy, who'd stirred a bit in his sleep. Returning my gaze to Tom he's just looking at me, a blank face. _"I mean, and don't get mad at me okay?" _He doesn't acknowledge I've spoken, only looks at me. _"I just mean that since you never had anyone to-to you know be your parent you just don't… know." _I finish lamely. The look on his face is hard and I gulp. Feeling horrible that I've once again, brought up his parentless past. I hasten to attempt to make up for what I've said. _"But-but I think that in the past few days you've shown that you can be a good parent. It's-well it is nice what you did for him this morning with his… friends." _My voice small and meek and the look upon his face doesn't soften so I just look down at Tommy and run my fingers through his soft hair. I look up when I hear a thump Tom's head had hit the wood behind it. _"Tom?" _I inquire softly._

"You know it displeases me when you bring that up." _My eyes closed I can hear the steady breathing of the boy to my right and the soft hitch in her breath. I smirk. _"But none the less, you were speaking in a mother's anger. I shall allow it to pass. _This time._" _Coughing starts up and the boy is in a fit, his body heaving with the force of his coughs, Evangaline holding him and whispering in a soothing manner to him. Slowly his coughs die down and his body is moving up and down in a fast pace due to his labored breathing. _

"Mum?"

"Yes baby?"_ I say, rubbing circles upon his back and combing my fingers through his hair._

"Can you make it better, it hurts." _My whole body is in pain. Serves me right for running out there like I did. _

_His raspy voice cuts through the air and I look over at Evangaline, she's in a fit at her sick son. I get up and walk out of the room. I hear her call out to me but I don't stop. Reaching the living room I look down and see that his friends are now crawling about in front of the fire, clearly better than before. Rolling up my sleeve I press my wand to my arm and call Severus. Within minutes I hear a pop outside and a sharp rap rap rap upon the door. I hear one of the elves answer the door and allow him in, instructing Severus to my waiting form here in the living room. _

"My lord."

_Turning he is down on one knee. _"Rise. I have not called you here on a deatheaters mission. Take of your robes."

"Yes my lord."

"Give me your hand." _He does and I smirk. I reach out and clasp my hand around his. _"Do you, Severus Snape, swear to keep this secret a secret until death takes you into the veil?"

"Yes."

"Do you vow to me Severus Snape, that which happens within this home will not pass through your lips or through legillmacy into another's consciousness?"

"Yes."

_The magic swirling around us stops. _"Very good Severus, very good. This is the home of Evangaline Brawn. Do you recognize it?"

"No my lord."

"Good. You are to never repeat it's location or it's occupants am I clear?"

"Yes my lord."

"Very good. Have you brought potions with you?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good. Come." _I say and step around him and walk out of the room. I can hear him following me as I ascend up the steps and down the hallway. Stopping in the doorway I look in. _"Evangaline, move the boy to the side of the bed."

"But Tom he-"

"_Now_!" _She does and I smirk. We enter Severus behind me. _

"What is he doing here Tom?"

"_He _is going to help him get better. You wish for your son to get well do you not?" _She nods and backs down, sitting on the bed next to her son, holding his shoulders firmly as he leans on her for support. _"Take a look at him and do what you can for him."

"Yes my-"

"Just do it." _I say pointedly and shuts up moving across the floor to Evangaline and the boy. _"When you've finished, I'll be in the living room." _I turn and walk out of the room, leaving the potions master to work his magic, the boy coughing in yet another disgusting fit, and Evangaline hovering intently around him. _

* * *

**And that's that. To those of you who have been reviewing, thank you so much. It makes me smile and really helps me to become more enthusiastic about writing the next chapter. Thank you. :) Hope you enjoyed this friends. –Sevy14**


	17. Questions

**A/N: I own nothing. **

**Hello my friends, once again you get an update for this story. My muse is on a roll with this so I'm just going to let it keep running-luckily for all of you that are reading the many many updates. Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing those you have been. –Sevy14**

* * *

_To be honest, I was apprehensive about one of Tom's associates attending to my Tommy. It isn't that I don't trust Tom and his judgment but as a mother I'd rather have a healer caring for Tommy rather than one of his fathers 'friends.' _"How bad is he?"

_I couldn't figure out this situation. Looking over the boy my mind was running with questions yet I knew I had to hold my tongue. Who was this woman? How did she know my mum? What was she in relation to the Dark Lord? Why is he here in her house? Who is this boy in relation to him? I continue to work on as my mind races. Her question pulling me from my thoughts I pause and look over at her. _"He will be fine, just sick is all."

_I furrow my brows. Yes, I know that he's sick. _"What I meant was, how long will recovery time be?" _He sighs and looks back at me._

"A day or two perhaps in bed, his body doesn't seem to be healing fast even with the magic so he'll need to stay bed ridden for a couple of days," _as I've already mentioned, _"and then he'll probably have a cold and a cough for awhile after that, but nothing that a good potion can't handle at that point, but I'm done here. These are the potions he'll need to take four times a day, every day. Start now, it is noon and then again at dinner, and tonight just as he should go to bed. Tomorrow start at breakfast and go with each meal and then bed time. He needs to take them until they are gone." _I rise looking at her and then turn. Just as I reach the door she says thank you and I turn and nod to her, leaving the room. I descend the stairs and go to the living room. _"My lord, I've finished."

"Very good Severus, very good… Is the boy well?" _For some reason I could not help but frown at the thought of the boy being unwell; the fact that I realized this irked me. _

"No, he is not well my Lord. He shall need to remain bed ridden for at least two days, depends on the child usually. Then he shall have a cough after that for a week but a potion fixes that. I have left them upstairs with instructions from his mother." _As I finished he just smirked at me and I couldn't help but feel a swell in apprehension. Was that a good smirk or a bad smirk? A part of me was waiting for the inevitable crucio another for the right to leave. _

"Severus, you amuse me."

"My lord?" _Is that a good thing? _

"No need to worry today I am feeling generous on this day. It is a good thing you did not come earlier otherwise you would feel the power of my wand, but I think that today you shall not. Come, Lucius shall be here any minute." _I walk past the bewildered potions master out the living room door I smirk as I hear him following me, blind like sheep to a slaughter. I've always loved that saying. Opening the door to my study I step into my study and walk across the room to stand behind my desk. I can hear the door shut behind me, I smirk, Severus does hate being in closed rooms-especially with me. _"Have a seat Severus." _He sits, back ramrod straight I just smirk at him and he stares back. For a few minutes we stare at one another, I can see into his mind, it's racing with questions but still he holds his tongue. _"You are very strong willed Severus, I like that about you."

_I wasn't sure if should answer him so I just nod my head and look at him. I could feel him prodding my head for information. _

_Smirking at his silence, he knows me well, most would have responded to that, but not Severus. A knock at the door draws both of our attentions. _"What?"

"Trixi has a masters Lucius Malfoys heres for yous sirs."

"Very good. Send him in."

"Yes sirs."

"Lucius." _I say as he enters falling to the ground on his knee the minute the latch on the door clicks shut. Dressed immaculately I find that the two before me are like black and white; yin and yang. That's why I like them the more than the others I suppose. So different yet they fit perfectly together. _"Rise and discard your robes, this is not a deatheaters meeting."

"Yes my lord."

_He comes to sit in the chair to Severus' left and I look at the two. Neither man moving or bowing under my gaze but holding it; both have nerves of steel and I smirk at them. _"How is the wife Lucius?"

"She is good my lord."

"And the son?"

"Seems to be good from what we can discern from his letters home."

"Ah very good. Very good. Severus is the boy good?"

"Yes my lord. He is as cocky and cheeky as usual." _At my response the Dark Lord smirks and chuckles a bit and Lucius is taught at my description of his son. I tense though thinking that I have no new information on the Order. If he saw me tense he said nothing about it but continued to stare at Lucius and I. Rising from his chair his hands clasped behind his back he walks to the window and looked out. Another minute or two passes before he speaks again._

"Lucius, I trust that this location shall remain a secret between us three until I deem it necessary for others to know."

"Of course my lord. Cissa knows though."

"That is fine. She may." _I had forgotten about that. _"Make sure she and that Rafta fellow does not repeat its location or of its inhabitants."

"Yes my lord. I had forgotten that he'd been here. While he is sympathetic to our cause, perhaps it is best that I fix his memory. If you wish it?"

_The formality of his response amuses me. Lucius Malfoy having to be so respectful so formal with me was amusing, I smirk out the window. _"Yes. Fix his memory." _The room falls silent and I can hear their breathing calm and slow. Outside the crows are flocking in the trees outside of our house perhaps I'll do something about that-they could be good for something. _"What do you think makes a wizard a good Severus?"

"Good my lord?" _His question so unexpected that I could not but help swivel my head in shock at him and then look at Lucius confusedly, a shrug from him is all I get but I can tell he's just as shocked as I. _

"Yes. Good. Not like dark and light but a good wizard."

"Oh…" _I frown wondering why he asked but I answer him anyways. _"I think that a good wizard is well informed, educated, and sharp."

_His answer is just what I expected from him I turn my head to look at him his face schooled to void any emotion he must be feeling. _"And Lucius, I'm curious, since I think that Severus' answer would be the same as mine would be, what makes a good father?" _This time I smirk, neither able to hide their shock at my question. I raise an eyebrow and they both clear their throats, Severus looks down at his hands, I can see his throat moving, no doubt from swallowing-like me, the topic of his father is a touchy one. _

"A good father my lord is-is a man that is understanding of his child. One that knows they will make mistakes, knows they have fears, recognizes their talents and faults but does not punish nor celebrate entirely both. A good father cares for his child and a good father would admit that they are not perfect at raising their child but are doing their best with what they learned from their father or-or a father figure in their life. A good father would-would do anything for their child."

"Even give their life to protect the child?"

"Yes my lord, even give their life."

_I nod. A slow exhale comes from behind me, I think that it is from Severus. I frown at what Lucius has said, the words rolling around my brain. _"Lucius, are a good father?"

"I-I think I could be a better father. I am very hard on young Draco; just as my father was to me and his on him."

"That did not answer my question." _I smirk. Lucius hates admitting anything negative about himself, but I will admit that his answer was honest, I need not prod his mind to tell that. I turn to look at him, _"Are you a good father Lucius?"

"I think that at times I am not while at others I am… I know that I am doing the best that I can, but that is not always enough."

"Ah and Lucius, what could you do to be a better father?"

"I…"

_Falling short the blonde man frowns and looks down at his hands for minute, taking a few breaths he raises his head to look back at me, his face calm but his eyes a torment of emotion. I raise my eyebrow in waiting._

"I would tell him how much I-I love him and how proud he has made me."

"Ah…" _I turn my back. Curious about what it is to be a father. I have no idea and it is a topic that I know I cannot read to find out about; it's one that must be experienced and I shall never have that one. I frown at that, I can feel my anger boiling up at the memory of my father. What a useless and worthless excuse for a man. _"That is curious…" _I stand there, staring out at the lingering crows for a few more minutes, the clock ticking loudly in the silence. _"Lucius, that is all. Tell the others that their meetings shall be postponed until a later date. I think that I should not like it if they knew of this place," _I say this pointedly turning to look at the two of them, my voice hardening, _"especially Bellatrix."

"Yes my lord." "Of course my lord."

_They both respond and I nod_. "Good. You may go Lucius." _He bows his head and is up from his chair, kneeling after donning his robes and then rising, exiting the room shutting the door behind him. I wait for a minute looking at Severus and then I move to sit behind my desk. _"You are curious about the boy and his mother, are you not?"

_I nod. _"Yes my lord." _Very curious._

_I nod at him and look at his face before continuing. _"You may ask."

_I swallow. It is a rare opportunity to be allowed into the privacy of the Dark Lord's world. My gut tells me something is up, first the questions about being a good wizard and what it means to be a father-he is almost human; a characteristic that is not exactly normal for him. I take a deep breath, certain down to my very last toe that he shall crucio me even though he's given me permission to ask. _"Who are they my lord?" _He smirks and then answers._

"My wife and son."

_I could feel my mouth drop. I was shocked to say the least. The Dark Lord, a wife and a son? How could this have gone unnoticed? _"Wife? Son? When?" _Were the only words I could stutter out of my mouth._

"I attended school with Evangaline, she was a year below me, the same year as your mother. The boy was conceived before the Godric's Hollow incident." _My lip curling up at the memory. _

_I nod, unsure what to do. _"Oh…" _What else could I say? _

_Severus looks like a fish out of water, unable to breathe. _"I dare say, my marriage to Evangaline was one of my best kept secrets; I doubt that anyone really knew, except for the Malfoy's, Lucius' father, Abraxes was our witness." _I pause and look at him._

_I realize that I am leaning forward in my chair like Granger in my class or a small child about to learn some new juicy information on a friend or sibling. _

"It is curious to me that you did not know of our marriage because your mother was Evangaline's witness." _I revel in the shock upon his face. His face paler than it had ever been, apparently his mother never told him. Perhaps it is because Evangaline told her not to, I shall have to ask her. _

"My-my mother sir?" _Was she a deatheater? My mother? No… She couldn't have been. _"How did she… When were you… I don't understand." _The quiet voice irked me but I felt like a small child being told something by a father-well certainly not my father. _

"No Severus, she was not a member of my ranks, but she was Evangaline's closest friend-perhaps her only friend as the years wore on. We didn't marry until she had been out of Hogwarts for three years." _I chuckled at his bewilderedness. _"Now onto more pressing matters."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. :) Let me know. I know that Riddle is very soft here, no worries, angry, vengeful Riddle is still around. Have a great week. -Sevy14**


	18. Questioning Intentions

**To my dearest readers, I have been horrible with updating as of late. Since school has started I have been completely overwhelmed with that, athletics, work, and my other extracurricular activities. As for answering questions from reviews, I have been extremely bad with that for quite some time. It isn't that I haven't wanted to-just that I haven't done it. I apologize. I am not sure who asked me these questions I've just been putting them in a for when I had some time to actually answer them so I'm sorry for not giving you the credit for asking. But I'm hoping to fix all questions that I have been asked thus far now, with this section here.**

**Question and Answer Section:**

**How is he(Tom Riddle/Voldemort) back? – **A good question, especially since in the book, he is not. I suppose I should have put a disclaimer before I started the first chapter. BUT, he is back already because I don't really follow the events of the book. For me, writing Fanfiction is just writing, well _fun _writing to be more exact, and while I do know my Harry Potter information, often times the ideas that I come up with, don't correlate with what goes on in the book exactly. So, as for how he is back, he is because I wrote him in as that, that really is the best explanation for why his return doesn't match J.K. Rowling's original idea.

**How does he look and what does he return as? – **For me, when Riddle comes back to Evangaline and in his home, he appears as Coulson, this is how I view Tom Riddle to actually appear like. But to his followers and outside of his home, he looks like the scaly monster we all know and love. My reasoning behind this, although never explained or even mentioned is because I like to think that he is comfortable with Evangaline and in his own home. Whereas when he is out in Lord Voldemort mode in hideaways all over Europe and at gatherings, he appears as his snake-like self for impressionistic purposes. He is much more intimidating in that sense; especially to newer members.

**Another question that has been asked a few times is will his son ever meet Harry? – **To be completely honest, I am not sure if I want them to meet or not, it seems that Harry has enough problems of his own without worrying about his arch nemesis' child and the same for Tommy-he has his own, equally as important issues with his classmates at school. So that is basically a maybe, maybe not.

**Will Voldemort accept his son? – **I would like to be difficult and let you tell me what you think, _has _he accepted his son yet? In this department I struggle quite a bit on deciding what to do since Tom Riddle is a very difficult character to portray, as are his feelings on fatherhood-especially since his father was, well, not really a father at all. So, for now, you'll have to draw your own conclusions on whether or not he will accept his son and if he has or has considered it thus far.

**Why is Narcissa Malfoy **_**so **_**helpful with Evangaline's redecorating project? – **For me, I feel as though Narcissa Malfoy is a loving, caring, and well-meaning person. Not necessarily cold for the most part and especially _not _a simple or dumb person. I think that she for-see's Evangaline to be a quiet, small, meek, and timid woman that she can, not control or influence really, but give her a small bit of control over. Perhaps Lucius Malfoy described it correctly, a "project," I am not entirely sure. What I am sure of is that Narcissa Malfoy is completely aware of her husbands role within deatheater ranks, as well as his proximity to his Lord and that she accordingly lives her life. This includes meeting with the wives of other deatheater's and in Evangaline's case, a friend of sort. As for the question, is she up to something? I shall leave that for you to ponder, is she? Tell me your thoughts, I would love to hear what you think of Narcissa's appearance in the story so far.

**Why is it that Evangaline calls Lord Voldemort, Tom? –**It is true, he did not want to be called Tom again because it was "normal." But, I view that point of thought from his standpoint on his followers. Evangaline, is not one of his followers, well, not in the deatheater sense anyways. For her, he _is _Tom Riddle, he always has been, even before he disappeared for over a decade, to her it wasn't that the evil monster of a man had disappeared, it was her Tom that had gone. He kept Evangaline separate from his Lord Voldemort side, she was his escape.

**Is the story taking place in book 1? –**Yes and no. The truth is, since I don't follow the exact chronology it is just taking place; there is no time frame aside from the years he was missing. The form of free writing does irritate some people, I'm sure, and if you're reading this, I'm sorry, but it's just how I prefer to write. So yes, the story takes place, there might be some aspects that come from book one, and no, because it isn't all about the books and their timeline for me**.**

**Will little Tom or Tommy be okay with his father's return? –**Yes and no. Yes because he's never had a father, he's been teased about his mothers single status, and has had to watch other young boys experience life with fathers for as long as he can remember. No, because he is a solitary little fellow. Much like his father. But unlike his father, he has his mother, he's always had Evangaline, and doesn't necessarily like to share her attention, especially in a competitive sense. So far, do you think he's okay with his father being back?

**Will there be more characters from the books in upcoming chapters? –**Yes.

**Will Snape appear again? –**Yes.

**How old are Evangaline and Tom? – **Well, from what I can gather, Snape is in his late 30's to mid 40's throughout the books, which means that Tom would have to be considerably older than him. I view them in their late 60's to mid 70's. I'm not sure if this is accurate with J.K. Rowling's perspective, but it's just how I view it, since Snape's mother had him quite young and I based the ages off of Snape.

**Did Snape get his memory erased when Voldemort said "Obliverate?" –**It appeared to Riddle that he had, but later on, Snape mused on the connection between his mother, his Lord, and Evangaline… I'm aware that didn't help you much, but that wasn't a mistake in the writing about his memory and the obliverate. An obliverate did happen, the question is, whether or not it worked-from Snape's questioning about his mother connection to his Lord's wife it would appear as though it was not successful.

**Can Voldemort read minds or is he still weak? –**Yes, he can read minds. And yes, he is weak; just how weak isn't mentioned.

**Will Voldemort or Tom be the one to take care of his sons tormentors? – **That is a good question, I'm glad that someone asked. You'll just have to wait and see.

**What could Tom be doing in his study? –**Work of some sort. Cryptic yes, but then again Tom Riddle was always a cryptic man.

**Is Tom talking about Dumbledore when he sais, "The old, lemon eating, sock loving coot?" –**Yes. Yes he is.

**Now, that is all out of the way, I really do hope that you enjoy the next chapter and I hope that this little Q&A was helpful. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a lovely evening. –Sevy14**

* * *

_Shocked would be an understatement to how I was feeling. To me, the thought of Tom Riddle having a wife and child was-was just not possible, yet I saw them with my own two eyes. I felt the child with my hands, inspected him with his magic, he is not, just like his mother, an apparition, but real, living beings. He is looking at me, even though he's made it clear we're to be moving _"…Onto more pressing matters." _I dare not say a word though, my mind still racing with this information._

"Severus, I trust that you can quell the running thoughts in your cranium to speak with me more on your projects."

_Mentally shaking myself back into reality, or well, focus, I nod at him, waiting for him to continue. _

"Have you been making any progress?"

"No, my Lord." _I say, looking down, waiting for the inevitable curse that shall be inflicted upon me. After a minute though, nothing comes and chance a look up. Only he is not looking at me, rather, behind me. My insides tell me turn around, see what's behind me, to protect myself, but my brain tells me not to and I don't. Even though every muscle is tensing, ready to fend off a foe. _

"I was under the impression that you were to remain in bed, upstairs and out of the way."

_His voice laced with sternness, I couldn't discern the look upon his face. Was it care? Concern? Anger? Startling me, I curse my tensed nerves at their jumpiness, a small voice cuts through the air._

"Well I-I can't find my friends." _I knew I shouldn't have just come in here, especially without knocking. Mum is going to be very upset with me, this wasn't respectful either. I look at him, my father, and-and the strange man that was poking me with his wand. Who is he?_

"That fact aside, it does not answer the question as to why you are not in upstairs, in bed like you're supposed to be. I don't-" _And just as before, the boy erupts into a fit of coughing. In the door way, he clutches at the frame with one and until he bends over air hurdling out of his lungs. I can't help but stand at this development and immediately curse myself for my weakness for Severus is quick and will have noticed that I was jumping up with concern for the boy. Still coughing I look from him to Severus before I relent. _"Severus, this conversation shall be continued at a later time, apparently, the boys mother has deemed herself above taking care of him. Just as he has decided he knows better than you." _Severus nods, stands, and turns. The second his back is to me I order him to stop and he does. _"Stupefy." _Down Severus goes and I walk around the desk, bending over I enter his dark mind, faintly acknowledging the still coughing of the boy a few feet away. Going through his mind I take away the knowledge of Evangaline, of the boy, and-I decide to leave the information about his mother from before, apparently my obliverate did not work. I make a note to practice them on someone later. Satisfied that I'd cleared out his mind, I put a lock on the location memory of this home so that he can only come here when I summon him to it, I pull out. Releasing Severus from his blacked out station he blinks his eyes, narrowing them for a minute, and then focus' and stands. _

"If that is all my Lord?" _What did he do to me?_

"You may go." _He nods, bows, and leaves down the hallway. I look over at the doorframe to see the boy now crouching on the floor coughing. I sigh, walk over, bending down I grab his shoulders and stand him, straightening out his diaphragm so that his lungs may breathe correctly. Unsure as what to do, I just stand there, holding his shoulders, I look over at the clock and realize that it has been five minutes and his cough is just now subsiding. He looks up, apparently weary from fighting to catch his breath and then he puts his head back down and leans on my body. The warmth from his tiny person warming my leg as his rugged breathing is wheezy and seemingly uncertain. _"I believe this is why you were instructed to stay in bed." _I say to him, surprisingly though, my voice is quiet, reassuring, calm, and…Tender. Tender… I do not believe I'd ever used a tender tone, except perhaps with my pets. _

"Is-is he alright?" _I could not believe he'd wandered from the bed. I must look horrible to Tom, he'll surely punish me for this-this lack of care for our son. My poor, poor baby, he looks so ill, so tired, so…safe leaning against his father and very small. I hadn't realized he was so tiny._

_I glare at her for a minute, before I see the intense worry for the boy in their depths. _"He had a coughing fit, but yes, as of now, he is alright." _With her though, my tone is somewhat rough and she reacts to it. Straightening up, but folding in, her hands go up to her elbows and she rubs her arms as if to sooth herself, to give herself comfort. _"Perhaps, you should take the- take him upstairs." _After I'd spoken I realize that I hadn't called him the boy vocally, what did that mean? What do these feelings mean-these questions, what do they mean? _

_Yes, I quite agree. _"Perhaps Tom," _He looks down at me from his great height with narrowing eyes, I hate that I cannot read them, _"perhaps you could carry him up to the room, he is getting quite heavy these days." _I say to him, looking up, hopefully. I don't doubt that he catches my meaning. _

_I just look at her. The boy leaning on me for strength still, she looks away under my gaze. _"Perhaps…" _Was my only response and she looks back at me, her eyes a lit with a small flame of gratitude. He makes a gurgling noise and then attempts to clear his throat before he begins to cough again. As before, I hold him up straight, allowing his diaphragm to breathe as the coughing rocks his body. Looking on, Evangaline just watches, her hands clasped together covering her mouth in worry. Would Merope have worried for me in this way? Briefly the question flashes through my mind and shake it off, it doesn't matter. She was a whore, a commoner, nothing, she's dead. It doesn't matter. She doesn't matter. His coughing ceases with a heavy exhale and I look down at him. He's breathing heavy, and I feel it, just there, a small tightening in my chest. I frown. _

"Tom, are you okay?" _Why is he frowning? Did he notice something on Tommy? I don't see anything. _

"Fine." _I respond. I look to her, she's a ball of worry, a fit is to be had for sure over her boy. His weight upon my leg increases and I look down to see that he is completely leaning on me, all of his weight being held up my legs. Sighing at how my day is turning out, I push him away, hearing a small gasp from Evangaline, and kneel down. Wrapping my arm underneath his buttocks I rise up, the boy rising with me. I feel his head gravitate to my shoulder. Looking over at Evangaline the sweetness on her face makes me feel, ill and some other unidentified emotion. I move to walk past her, pausing just before her, _"I think it's time that you retire upstairs don't you Evangaline?" _Her eyes widen for a moment, and then she takes a deep breath, _

"Yes, yes, I think you're right dear." _The tenderness that Tom is exhibiting is so touching that I dare not say anything to him about it, for fear that he immediately ceases. My heart swelled after I realized that he wasn't pushing Tommy away, but merely creating room to pick him up. I hurry forward in front of him though, up the stairs and into our room. Turning, Tom is right behind me. I stand aside as he lays Tommy back down in the bed. Pausing, he looks at my boy before he pulls the covers back over him. _

"Now, stay in bed." _He nods and turns over, curling up in a ball. _"Evangaline, I shall be in his room, it would bode well if you were to meet me in there." _I hear her sigh a bit, and I pause as I reach the door, turning a bit I look at her and she looks down but then nods. I continue out the door, smirking to myself at her reaction._

* * *

**I hope that you liked this short chapter and the Q&A that I added to it. Have a lovely night and I cannot wait to hear back from you. –Sevy14**


	19. Anticipation For the Future

**I'm back. I know it's been awhile. I just don't have time to write it seems these days what is completely irritating. BUT, here is another update. Have a good week, enjoy. -Sevy14**

* * *

_I wring my hands with worry. Tom's tone was downright scary, I won't lie. I look at Tommy and he looks back at me._

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with him mum. I did-didn't mean to. I-"

"Shhh… It's okay honey don't worry. I can handle your father." _His worry for me was quite endearing. Making my heart swell with affectionate love at his worried state for my well being._

"But mum, he sounds really really mad at you. I-I didn't mean for him to be mad at you. I just wanted to find my friends, not get you in trouble. Honest." _I've gone and done it now._

"Tommy, shh, just relax it's okay. I'll be back in a few minutes okay, just get some rest."

_I can hear them talking, Evangaline's voice is calm and reassuring with the boy while he sounds over-wrought at what could possibly happen to his mother. Somewhere deep inside me I acknowledged the fact that I my tone had scared him-this was a good piece of knowledge to keep in mind should I ever need to use it. I hear her leave the room and walk down the hallway, she enters,_

"You wished to speak with me Tom?"

_She knew I did. I just glower at her. _"Yes. It bothers you that Severus was here?"

_I didn't want to upset him more than he already was. _"No." _Of course it does, he knows it. He knows! _

_I just stare at her and she looks down, her body language instantly becoming submissive to my dominant stance. I smirk, loving the power that I have over her with just a look. _"Why do you lie to me pet? You know that I can see right through you, there is nothing that you think or feel that I do not know. What is the point of lying?"

_I look up at him, _"I-I," _swallowing furiously, _"I just don't want you to be upset with me when I don't like something that you approve of. I-I…" _I just fall silent and walk around Tom to sit on the bed. Covered in dinosaurs I rub my hand over the soft fabric and I smile at the day I got this for Tommy. _"You know, he loves dinosaurs, almost as much as he loves snakes. He was so happy when he opened his Christmas presents and saw this bed set." _Smiling at the memory I almost forget that Tom is in the room as I drift back to that time, he clears his throat and I am drawn back to reality. _

"I have somewhere for us to be tonight. Not a function, but I wish to spend time with you alone without the boy. We leave now."

"Now? But Tommy… I cannot leave him he's-"

"He's fine with the elves they've already been made aware. Tell him goodbye." _I walk out of the room and down the hall way stopping at my bedroom door, she follows. _

"Honey, your father and I are going to go out somewhere." _His eyes widen and I can tell he's afraid, for me or for him I'm not sure, but fear is clear in his eyes. I turn to look at Tom, hoping that he'll see the panic and fear in Tommy's face. He just stares at me, blankly. _"Don't worry honey, nothings wrong," _he doesn't believe me, _"We're going shopping for Christmas, can't have you come along now can we?" _I say to him smiling as I pull the covers up to his chin and then sit down putting a reassuring hand upon his cheek. He stares at me for a second,_

"But mum…" _She can't leave. She never leaves me when I'm sick. _"What if I need you?"

_He's breaking my heart. I can barely stand it. _"No what ifs baby, we'll be right back and then you and I can spend the rest of the day together okay? I just need to help you father buy some Christmas presents for you, it's not like he knows what to get you, now does he?"

_I like presents but I don't want her to go. _"I-I don't want you to go away."

"Oh honey I won't go, promise."

"But he went away. You can't promise you won't." _I'm sure I sound like a baby to him but I don't care. I want her to stay. I want her to._

"Evangaline, why don't you go downstairs and get your cloak. It's cold out and you'll need it." _The interaction between them doesn't sicken me but makes me think of my own what ifs. What if my mother had lived, would we had, had a relationship like this? I hate these thoughts. _"Evangaline, your cloak." _I say pointedly to her. She bends down and kisses his forehead whispering something into his ear and he whispers back nodding. If I had a heart this would be touching, but I don't, and it's wasting my time. I clear my throat and she hugs him before standing and walking towards me a cold look on her face appears as she glances at me but dissipates when I raise an eyebrow at her. She hurries past and down the stairs. _"We _will _return shortly, this I assure you."

"Promise?" _He doesn't come in to say goodbye, just that they'll return shortly. My response threw him off I think-not sure he's an impossible man to read but I think it shocked him. I think it did. He just stares at me a moment before he says,_

"We'll be back shortly."

_And he turns from the door and I hear him go down the stairs, say something to mum, and then the _"POP!" _of apparition echo's throughout the house and it's silent once more. Laying there for a few moments I rest upon the pillows looking up at the ceiling and I can feel my tiredness taking over and my eyes droop. The fire's popping echo's in my ear as the light of the candle's engulf the room. _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and until next time, happy reading. –Sevy14**


	20. Out With Tom

**It's fall break. Whoohoo! I get to write some more while I put off my homework. Haha. Well I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and are having a great weekend. I own nothing.**

* * *

_I didn't know where Tom was taking me and the suddenness of our plans and our departure not only surprises me but has me on edge. I shiver a bit as I grab my cloak and don it. I hear Tom on the stairs and I turn just in time to see him enter the room, his cloak is already on. I look at him before he draws me to him and I feel the pull of apparition and we're off. I squeeze my eyes shut and hug Tom closer as we fly through time and space, our destination unknown only to me. We stop and I continue to hold Tom but I hear muffled voices. Clearing his voice I slowly let go of Tom and step back, taking our surroundings in. _"Where-where are we?" _He smirks and grab's my hand. I walk alongside him, there is people all around us, _"Tom, where-"

"Russia."

_I stop in shock. Russia? Why-why would we be here? My sudden halt stops him as well and he turns somewhat to look at me, one eyebrow raised, his lip cocked in a half smirk-he's pleased with himself. _"Why are we in Russia?"

"Why not?" _She amuses me._

"We don't' really have somewhere to be do we?" _He turns to look at me and then takes my hand again and begins walking, I have no choice but to take up stride next to him. _

"It's about dinner time here. Would you like to eat?"

"Well I-Tommy and I just had breakfast. I'm not really-"

"I think we shall dine."

_Tom turns and we walk down a dark, dank, steam-filled alley. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous or scared, even with Tom there. I'm sure it did not escape his attention that I scooted closer to him, adjusting my hands, so that my left hand wrapped into his and my right arm came up to grip his bicep. This creepy alley was unsettling and I thought of Tommy and how I'd rather be at home with him instead of here in this scary place with Tom. As if sensing my obvious discomfort Tom stopped and looked down at me a moment before pulling out his wand, turning to his right he clicked three bricks and all of a sudden they pulled apart showing a restaurant, and a fancy one at that. Feeling underdressed I look down only to find that Tom was changing my outfit to a deep forest green dress, with silver trim with black shoes. Looking up at him I open my mouth to speak but then a waiter comes up to us, he leans in and says something to the waiter that I can't hear who nods and leaves. _

"We're meeting with the Headmaster of Drumstrang."

_My jaw drops. _"M-meeting with the Headmaster, why are we doing that?" _He just smiled and held my hand, his thumb rubbing circles upon my hand. The waiter returns and beckons us to follow, we do and my nerves were sprinting so fast I could hardly breathe. The waiter led us to double doors and then through them. Sitting in a large room was the Headmaster, that Professor from Hogwarts, Snape, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy- My heart dropped when I realized I was the only female. This was going to be awkward, I think and sigh. I always hated public settings with those I didn't know. Tom knew that. As we're approaching the table where the principle was eating Tom mutters,_

"Speak when spoken to. Let me handle the rest."

_And then he smiled that sickeningly sweet smile. _"Igor, it is so lovely to see you again."

_I felt bad for Headmaster Karkaroff. He looked like he was going to be absolutely sick. Nodding, his mouth moving as though it was dry suddenly. Standing he, and his companions waited until Tom and I had reached them. _

"I believe you've met Ms. Brawn?"

"Y-yes. I have. Ms. Brawn."

_I lowered my head and eyes and then rose them again, _"Headmaster, lovely to see you again." _My voice small and quiet. I stood close to Tom but not too close-we were in public. Pulled out my chair as he greeted the Professor and Lucius, I nodded in turn to them and each in turn to me. So far so good I thought, breathing deeply. _"Oh-um what?" _I said in a startled manner as Tom squeezed my leg under the table. The waiter had asked what we wanted to drink, _"Water please." _I responded, a bit embarrassed I'm sure my face was flushed. It was quiet until the waiter returned with my water, as usual, Tom didn't have anything. He never drinks in public. Ever. After ordering our-or should I say, my food, Headmaster Karkaroff cleared his throat,_

"So what brings you to Russia Ms. Brawn?"

_I looked at Tom, and then around the table. Taking a sip of my water before I answered, _"I-Well-I…" _I wasn't sure in all honesty so I just turned and looked at Tom, who smirked._

"Her son does. And I do."

_The Headmaster shook his head, whether in a comprehensive manner or not. The awkward silence stretched on, glancing at Tom he had a pensive look upon his face. The food came and I took small, dainty bites, just like Tom liked me to in public-in front of… Friends. As we, the Headmaster, the Professor, and Lucius began to eat Tom spoke._

"I trust this is a secure restaurant Igor."

_Choking a bit on his ravioli, he looked up in surprise at Tom. _"Yes. I assure you that this is a secure place." _His eyes shifted from me to Tom and to the Professor and Lucius and then back to Tom. I don't blame him Tom is a scary man, especially when he's acting like this. _

"Good. You know her son has been having some issues at school Igor."

_Still light, Tom's voice flitted around the table in a seemingly harmless manner and I sat still at Tom's sudden thought. But I continued eating and sipping my water. After swallowing his food Igor looked at me and then at Tom before answering. _

"Yes, I uh, well I'm sorry about that Ms. Brawn. Your son's continuing problems at school are something that I, and the staff aren't proud of. There must be a way for your son to keep out of trouble so that his education at Drumstrang may continue at the successful rate that it has started out at."

_I looked at him sharply and he seemed a bit taken aback._ "My son," _I say in a cold tone,_ "does _not _have a problem. It is your Mrs. Scroogay and that Khristo boy that have a problem. And _you_-"

"That's enough."

_Tom says next to me. I turn and look at him. I can feel my eyes ablaze and I open my mouth to respond when he repeats himself,_

"I said, that's enough."

_His eyes seem to penetrate me, squeezing my heart and sniff in distaste and pick up my glass sipping it before I stand, the men standing with me. _"I must powder my nose." _I turn and leave the room. Furious with Tom, with Headmaster Karkaroff, with the world, I don't know. _

"I would apologize Igor for her outburst but that would be a falsity, she takes her son's problems in school to heart. That and the lack of respect that your institution seems to have for him and for the fact that it's always him verses how many boys, with this Khristo in the center of it all."

"I-I well she is just being sensitive. You know how mothers are _my lord_." _Whispering the last part to me, I continued to revel in the power that I still had over this spineless twit of a man. Severus and Lucius were gravely silent watching our interaction intently. _

"That is true, I do know how women are and even more so I know how _she _is." _The look upon his face was interesting. A mix between questioning and disbelief. _"I know her so well and the reason while we're here tonight is not because of the reasons told to you by Severus and Lucius, but rather because of the boy and the issues that he's been having at school." _Sitting back as though he's won something Lucius appears to smell victory in the air. Although I'm not sure at what, it's not like he know about Evangaline and the boy, no, only Severus did. _

"My Lord, I understand that she, as a mother, takes the issue of her son's on going problems at school but I hardly see how that warrants this meeting up between us. I see no reason why she and her boy are a concern to you, or-or to Lucius or Severus."

_His bold comment irked me but I kept myself calm, cool, collected, blowing up on him would do nothing. It wouldn't get me, nor the boy anywhere. I smirk at him, he fidgets. I enjoy his comfort even more._

"Is-is he the son of one of the members in your inner circle? Is she their wife, or sister?"

_He's nervous. His stutter makes me happy. I just smirk at him. _"No. She is not."

_Grunting with indignation and frustration, _"Well then I see no reason why this is an issue my lord."

_Smiling openly at him in a predatory manner he sucks in his breath quickly. _"While you are correct that normally neither she nor the boy would be any concern of me in this situation you are wrong. They are not just anyone to me or to our organization." _I chose my words wisely. Watching his reactions to each word, to each change in tone, I reveled in it. _"But since the boy is my _son_ I would say that there _is _a problem with the way he is being treated." _In a gleeful manner I took in his shock, his face paling to an inhuman level. _

"I-I didn't know My Lord."

"Yes. I know." _I respond. The door to the room opens and Evangaline returns. _

_Walking up to the table she sits down, stiffly. _"I apologize for coming at you so strongly, but I do hope that you understand why I reacted so." _He nods, he's very pale, I'm not sure why and I look at Tom. _

"Yes-I-I didn't know that he was my-was Tom's son. I did-didn't know."

_Shocked I turn to look at Tom. He's smirking although I'm not sure he's smirking at me._

"Ms. Brawn would you like something to drink, something stronger perhaps?"

"I-um," _he wouldn't suggest it if he didn't want me to have something, _"alright."

"Very good. Severus take Ms. Brawn to the bar and get her something to drink. Nothing too strong of course."

_I just look at him a second until Severus is around the table and standing next to me. I rise, looking back one more time at the table. Headmaster Karkaroff looks terrified, Lucius calm, and Tom smug-well at least some things never change I think to myself. The door shuts behind us and I look back,_

"They'll be fine. I assure you Ms. Brawn."

_I glower at him. _"Whatever." _I mutter and he just looks at me before ordering me a martini from the bartender. Sipping on the drink I look around the place. It isn't seedy as I had really thought when we were walking up to it, just hidden. I look at the Professor and he looks back,_

"What?"

"What do you think they're talking about?" _I ask in a small quiet voice. Suddenly I realize I'm somewhat afraid for the Headmaster. While I've never seen Tom do anything violent I know that his reputation as Lord Voldemort is earned. _

"I don't know. I'm here with you-not them."

_He responds in a snarky manner. I just look at him in a petulant way. _"You don't have to be so snarky it was just a question." _He doesn't respond, merely looks away. Another few minutes pass and I begin to fidget. Not done with my drink I look back across the room at the room where Tom is enclosed in with Lucius and the Headmaster. I sigh to myself, _"I'm ready to go. Do you think he'll be done soon?" _Before the Professor can respond the door opens and Headmaster Karkaroff hurries off through the restaurant giving me and the Professor a glance before rushing out the door. I rise to head towards the room when Tom and Lucius enter the main dining room. Severus places his hand on the small of my back and indicates that I walk towards them. I roll my eyes thinking, as though I need to be told. As soon as I start walking his hand falls down to his side again. Reaching Tom, he pulls me to him,_

"She was behaved?"

_His tone, calm, doesn't give anything away and completely irritating. _"I'm not a child." _He looks at me and his mouth goes taught. _"I'm sorry," _I say in a breathless tone and lean into his chest, my head upon his heartbeat, my stance is obviously a submissive one. _

"No, you're not a child." _He responds but doesn't say more to me. I don't breathe a sigh of relief I'll probably get it later on. _"Lucius, Severus, thank you for this evening. Until next time." _They nod and we leave. Where to, I hadn't a clue._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Have a wonderful weekend. –Sevy14**


	21. Out With Tom 2

**I own nothing.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the previous chapter and that you like this one. Have a great night. Happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

_Tom and I enter the alley again and once again we're thrown into the darkness. I hated darkness. I chanced a look up at Tom and instantly wished I hadn't. I followed along just behind him aware I was taking a very and most obvious submissive stance to anyone watching us I was just happy nothing happened to Headmaster Karkaroff and that Tom had yet to yell at me. Glancing down I see that I'm still in my gown and it's nice that he hasn't made me walk around in my pajamas. We were walking fast, or rather, Tom was walking fast and I was hurrying along behind him, he didn't slow his pace for me, a sign he was most upset with me. At this rate my feet would be raw in minutes. _"Tom… Tom can we slow down my feet, Tom…?" _There wasn't a response from him, nor did he slow. Keeping pace we continued for three more blocks, I thought my feet were about to fall off and my calves were burning. There were people all about but it appeared that Tom was lost in his own world-I hoped he wasn't lost in "Lord Voldemort's" world. I don't' like being around Tom when he's in his alter ego mood, finally he slows and stops just outside a theatre where there's a line built up. Surprising me, he takes my hand and guides me to the back of the line. A bit shocked at this, Tom was never one to think he has to wait for anything I just stand there, my feet throbbing, and my calves in pain and discomfort. While standing there the pain in my feet dissipate and I look over just in time to see Tom put his wand away. I look up at him but his face is impassive and staring straight ahead. I don't say anything to him about the kind gesture but I turn and rise up on my toes and kiss his cheek. He does nothing but sniff. I smile. After five minutes and Tom's impatient attitude is starting to rear it's head but in the nick of time we reach the window,_

"Brawn, Jameson."

_He says and the man hands him tickets, we turn and enter the big glass doors. I look up at Tom and am about to ask where we are when I see a sign that says, _**"Swan Lake: Peter Tchaikovsky," **_I gasp and I look over at Tom just in time to see a small smile grace his features and then leave them once again. _"Tom you didn't… How did you…?"

"I have my ways."

_Was all he said. We were ushered to our seats. Sitting there I gazed all around. The plush red seats were perfect. Our balcony was perfect, we could see the stage perfectly. I was in awe the room was so beautiful, so elegant, it was magnificent and I was truly overwhelmed by it all-especially by Tom bringing me here. Leaning back after sitting forward and taking it all in I turn to Tom, bringing my hands to rest upon his left hand which was upon his knee. It was then that I realized the seats didn't have a center armrest-we were essentially sitting on a love seat. I thought of course, Merlin forbid there be an armrest between us, Tom would never stand for that but I shook it off as romantic-even if I knew that it was just how Tom was. My hand upon his knee I lean over just as the lights begin to dim and I nip at him just below the jaw line and then kiss his cheek and sit back, relaxing into the plush cushions. The ballet starts and it's enchanting. The dancers move about in a magical fashion and I'm enchanted by them. Watching their every movement, the time flies by and before I know it it's the first intermission and I look around blinking as the lights flicker on in a powerful fashion. I turn to look over at Tom and see that his eyes are closed, I wonder if he's asleep but he opens them and looks at me. For a minute he stares before he raises his left arm and wraps it around me, it wasn't in a forceful or strong fashion like usual but rather as he pulled me to him it was a gentle, tender touch and I didn't resist the urge to lay my head upon him, smiling at my contentedness. His hand rubbing my arm in a soothing passion I felt him turn his head and lean down, a soft kiss was placed on the top of my head before he began to lean forward, forcing me to sit up and stare at him. He stood, and without a word left the balcony, the door shutting behind him, me, left to wonder at the sudden turn of coldness coming from him just after he'd been so loving-so caring. I was crushed my heart began to cave at my lack of understanding. I felt so alone. I sat there alone for an eternity before the door opened again, Tom entering again but carrying a drink-red wine with some snacks, apparently I was intended to eat. He sat down and I stared at him. _

"I thought you might be hungry,"

_He said. I just looked at him with narrowed eyes. He looked back. _"You could have said something…" _I stopped though, while getting up and leaving me so suddenly wasn't nice or even the actions of a man that was caring, his act of getting me food and something to drink on the other hand was. _"Just-just next time say something please… And thank you for the wine, and the snacks." _I say smiling to him, I don't want to put him off. I'm glad he got me some cheese and crackers to go with the wine-it tastes delicious. He just looks at me though and then away. I finish my wine and my food after five minutes, Tom had yet to even look at me again and I was a bit worried. I sat there next to him, wondering what he was thinking. From the side I could see Tommy and I got sad very quickly at the thought I was here enjoying myself with Tom when my baby was home sick without me taking care of him. _"Tom…?" _He turns his gaze to me and it was smoldering-from what emotion though, I couldn't tell. _"Do you think Tommy is okay?" _I see him take in a deep breath and release it-a sigh at my question I suppose. I look down, not out of embarrassment but out of my uncertainty of his response, out of fear-I'm not sure._

"He is fine, resting peacefully."

_I look at him. _

"I assure you."

_It isn't that I don't believe him but perhaps my guilt at being here with him is taking over, and he continues to look at me, his eyes narrow._

"You do not believe me? Would you rather leave?"

_I shake my head, _"No, no, that isn't it…" _I shake my head no again. As if to ask why his eyebrow arches and I'm inclined to answer, _"I-I just don't know how to read you is all Tom. Are you having fun or-or getting some amusement from this?" _He doesn't say anything, just looks away. I gulp and look down. He doesn't appear to have fun with me-has he ever? _"If-if you'd rather leave we-we can. I-I'm sorry you're not getting any sort of fun or amusement from this." _I scoot to the edge of the seat and stand, turning I begin to take a step around the love seat when he responds,_

"Sit down Evangaline…"

_I look at him. But turn and sit back down. _"Tom I-"

"I am enjoying myself."

_I look at him, his face stern as ever. Breathlessly I respond, _"Okay." _There is still a division between us as I'm snuggling up to the armrest of the loveseat. The lights dim and once again I'm pulled back into the thrilling magic of the dances. I sense Tom move to my right and then I feel his hand, one upon my right arm, his left hand, in a swift movement I feel my body slide towards him and my nice dress dissipates and I'm back to my pajamas. I feel the love seat changing as well into a lazy-boy type chair. I'm sitting with my back to Tom, in between his legs facing the stage. My back resting upon his chest his arms resting upon my waist, I sit there tensed. _

"Relax little one."

_He whispers in a soothing tone to me and instantly I do. I can't help it. He knows just how to work me to do what he wants. _"Okay," _I say quietly and I do. I feel my body melt into him and I sigh, watching the ballet unfold before me in a beautiful fashion. _

**1 hour later**

_The last curtain falls and I find myself rising form my comfortable position against Tom to a standing one. I turn to face him, noting that he doesn't change my clothes back. _

"Come here,"

_He says, I do and he encloses me in his arms and I feel the pull of apparition happening and I close my eyes and grip him tighter. When I open my eyes we're in our living room. _

"I must leave and take care of some business-go with him."

_I look at him, but the Tom that I was just snuggled up to has vanished and the cold Tom is there. _"Alright, shall you be returning this evening?" _I say as the clock on the mantle reads 4:30pm._

"We shall see. If so, then I expect to see you in my office."

_I look at him. _"Your-your office? Why?" _Why would I need to meet him at his office when he could just come upstairs to see me? _"I-I'll be in our room, I don't see-"

"You're questioning me?"

"I… No." _I was but the day or night or-or well both was going so well so I figured I'd just let it lie as is._

"Very good. Take care of my son Evangaline."

"I will Tom." _He turns to go and I reach out for him, my hand brushing his arm and he turns giving me a questioning gaze. _"Are-are you going to see Headmaster Karkaroff or that Khristo boys family?"

"I fail to see why you're inquiring to me about this."

_I step back. _"I-I was just wondering after tonight… I-I'm sorry," _I say to him and look down before I look up again. _"Well, I-I'll be upstairs if you need me just-just let me know."

"I shall."

_Nodding I walk past him only to be stopped at the entry way to the hall._

"Tonight was enjoyable for you wasn't it? That was my goal."

_My breath suffocating me with its shortness I turn and look at him, he's standing right where I'd left him mere moments before, _"Enjoyable? Oh yes Tom." _He nods and then is gone with a pop. Smiling at Tom's admission-a fact that I doesn't happen often, as I walk up the stairs, the fact it's silent makes me believe that Tommy is asleep. Walking into my room I see that Tommy is awake and sitting up in bed, his serpent companions laying by the fire. _"I see your friends are okay."

"Yes, they're fine. Are you okay mum?"

_His worry for me still was endearing and I smiled at him as I crossed the room. Coming to sit on the bed next to him he scoots over and I get it. _"Yes dear, I'm fine." _The look on his face says he doesn't believe me and I smile at him and lean over to embrace him. _"Baby I'm fine. He took me to Russia to see Swan Lake."

"Swan Lake? You saw the ballet? In Russia?" _That's where he took her? _"Oh man that is really cool mum. Was it great?"

"Oh baby it was wonderful. I've always wanted to see the ballet, I think we should go see one together sometime this Christmas, what do you say? I think you'd really enjoy it."

"But mum, you already saw that one. That's true, but we haven't seen "The Nutcracker" or other ballets." _I saw him nod his head in agreement and I ruffle his hair with affection._

"True…" _That would be cool. _"Do-do you think _he _would come?"

_I couldn't tell if he thought it'd be bad if Tom came or if he wanted to, I shrugged, _"I'm not sure. Would you like me to buy tickets and ask your father if he would accompany us?"

"Yeah…" _It would be the first time we did something as a family outside of the home. I was somewhat afraid and excited about that aspect._

"Are you feeling any better baby?" _He didn't really look as though he was feeling better, his face was still pale and from ruffling his hair I could still feel a fever. _"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes mum, I did take it. I'm feeling okay…" _I look at mum and she has a disbelieving look on her face. _"Well, I don't feel like I'm going to die or anything." _I say with a lop-sided grin hoping to make her smile._

_He tries to make me feel better with a goofy grin but I don't fall for it. _"Alright, why don't we lay down, how does that sound?"

"I've been laying down all day though mum."

"True, have you ate?"

"Yes…"

"Are you hungry?"

"No…"

"Well then I suppose we should lay down, do you want to read?"

"Not really mum."

"Alright, well how about you lay here with me and I tell you about Swan Lake, how does that sound?"

"Okay. Don't leave anything out though okay?"

"I won't baby, I promise."

"Great."

_Mother and sun lay down in the bed. Mother telling son about her trip to Russia, and about Swan Lake, the two talk for a half hour before they fall asleep, and that is how Tom Riddle finds them when he returns at 6:00pm._

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you've had a lovely weekend and will have a great week. I can't wait to hear from you and happy reading. –Sevy14**


	22. Not an update

Dearest readers, or what's left of you anyways. I must apologize for my long absence after what was a flurry of activity. I've gotten very caught up in my senior year of college and writing fanfiction has taken a backseat. For that, I apologize. Because I know that it leaves you all hanging, especially without an explanation. As for my stories, I will continuing them all, and I will start working on them again this weekend, and hopefully be updating more frequently than I have been. Once again, I apologize and I hope that you're still here, ready to read some fanfiction. : ) Have a lovely evening and a good week. Until the next update(which will be starting this weekend sometime), I bid you well.

-Sevy14


	23. First Real Talk

**Well it's been an eternity I apologize, but good news. I am officially done with school and have a lot of time to write or rather, catch up. So, here I am, starting my catch up process with this story. I will admit though, that while I haven't been updating, I have been brainstorming, so it should make the next few chapters easy to get out to you all and much faster turn over rate. I want to thank those of you that are still with me and didn't give up on this story, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. –Sevy14**

* * *

Returning home I find Evangaline and the boy asleep in my bed. I couldn't quite place how I felt when I walked in and saw them sleeping, his head resting upon her breast, her arm wrapped around him, and her fingers, rubbing back and forth on his arm-almost like an after thought. I stood there staring for a few minutes longer looking at the pair before turning walking past them, unbuttoning my shirt and removing it as I reached the bathroom door. Shutting the bathroom door I looked in the mirror, my face, looked just like the boys, that unnerved me a bit. His features, while dimmed down a bit due to the mix between Evangaline and myself he was undoubtedly, my son. I turn on the shower and step in. The water running over my body stung as the hotness ate at my skin, I leaned into the water, allowing it to engulf my body and I closed my eyes just feeling the water running over me. Minutes pass and I eventually turn off the water and step out of the shower. With the water dripping onto the floor I dry off, noticing the pink of my skin from the heat of the water. I wrap a towel around my waste and exit the bathroom and open my dresser drawer, pulling out a pair of casual pants and slip them on. Looking at Evangaline and the boy as I pass by the bed again they're still asleep. Hanging up the towel in the bathroom I contemplate laying down with them but dismiss that idea and leave the room to go look about the boys room, I am still very curious about him, as well as if there are any other similarities between us that I have yet to discover.

Walking into the boys' room my eyes are drawn to the parchment laying upon the floor. I bend down and pick it up walking to the bed I sit and turn the parchment over in my hands. It is fine parchment, definitely expensive, as is the ink that stains its body. After my inspection of the parchment I begin to read the offensive words written upon the pages face:

"_Riddle you piece of filth,_

_Your damn excuse of an owl woke us all up this morning. It's lucky that I couldn't get to it-otherwise you'd have had a dead owl upon your bed. Why are you even here Riddle? You're nothing. Just a piece of trash stinking up the halls, why don't you just leave and never return, it'll be a favor to us all. You aren't even a real wizard. You have no family. Just a whore mother; probably as useless and trashy as you-that's why you have no father. Because the womb that bore is trash. That's all you are, just poor, vile, dirty trash._

_I'm going to talk to my father. He'll see to it that you never return to Drumstrang. Do you talk to your father? Oh that's right, you have no father, you stupid piece of filth. My father is an important man and once he says something you'll never be allowed back here; shammed just like your dog mother. Then we'll see just who's at the top of the class. I'm already the richest here and I should be number one in our class except you seem to think that's your place. But you don't know where your place is. It is beneath me. I am superior to you. I bet you're not even pure. Filth like you in our school shouldn't be allowed. I'll see to it that father knows of you and your vileness and then you'll be gone._

_Just you wait Riddle. You'll see. You're nothing. And I am everything that you'll never be. Some of us are just better than others. One day, you'll be answering to me and I will see to it that you will be cleaning the stalls of magical creatures-you're not good enough to clean those of proper, pure wizards. Just you wait Riddle. Just you wait. _

_Your better in every meaning of the word, _

_K.K._

_PS: Have a fun Christmas with your whore of a mother and without your father, you piece of filth."_

I did not get angry like Evangaline, but I could feel the darkness swirling within me and a pang stab at my chest and gut. It wasn't guilt, but rather, protectiveness. I threw the parchment down as soon as I identified the emotion. Protectiveness… I knew that everything had changed, or well, I had just changed. It was slow and gradual, and then bam! It hit me. This new emotion ricocheting around within me, and I didn't know how to handle such a strong feeling. I knew I had to make a choice on the matter. Do I go forward with this-this emotion or do I let it be and will it away. Glancing back down at the letter I pick it up and exit the room, down the hallway, not stopping but to glance in my room as I pass by-still asleep. Down the stairs my feet took me and into my study. There, I sat down and rotated my chair to look out the window. Crows were gathering and cawing. The parchment upon the table I look at it again and again that emotion surges forth, I push it away.

Muttering to myself, "I am the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord has no feeling. I am the Dark Lord." Instead of dissipating the emotion only seemed to sink deeper within me, like a festering sore it simmered within my core. How long I stay sitting there I do not know, but a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

**Knock. Knock.**

I wait to see who it is, and I am not disappointed.

"Sir?" A pause, a hitch in the breathing, "Sir? Sir are you there?"

**Knock. Knock.**

Again I don't respond, I stare at the door. "Sir?" Again a pause. "Father?"

And _that _got my attention. My head snapping up at the word, if any had been there to see, they would have observed Tom Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord of the world, mouth drop. Seconds pass before I regain my thoughts and I answer, "What?" Harsher than intended, but that did not matter, I am harsh. I am the Dark Lord.

"May I-May I come in please, sir?"

"Enter." I say and sit back, my demeanor back in place. The door opens and he steps through, the door standing open behind his small form. We stare at one another for a minute or so. "Don't just stand there. Shut the door and sit." Again, harsh, he jumped a bit at the words but did as he was told-I smirked. At least he was obedient… Mostly. I knew there was streak within him that was most rebellious. Slowly he made his away across the room and sitting down on the chair, and stared at me. "You wanted to see me?" I ask, questioning his reason for being here when he should most defiantly be up in bed.

"I-yes." I look at him. He's weird. Or, well not weird, but doesn't act consistent. He cocks his head at me and raises an eyebrow, as if to say, "Well?" but he doesn't say anything. So I dive right in. "I-do you hate me?"

His question caught me off guard and it was completely unexpected. "Why would I hate you?" I answered.

"Because you don't want anything to do with me, all you want to do is be with mum-like I'm a nuisance, or-or something." I say, looking down.

I suppose I deserve the question. And perhaps I'd been less than courteous to the child. Staring at him for a minute I observe his movements. I could tell his legs didn't reach the floor and he was swinging them. He was cold, with goosebumps running up and down his arms, and fidgety. His eyes didn't stay focused in one spot for long, unless he was looking down, and he was hesitant to make eye contact with me. "You feel as though I view you as a nuisance? As something I must put with because I want to be with your mother?" His eyes widen, they don't get glossy like he was going to cry but his breathing changed, whether from sickness or from emotion, I wasn't sure-but I'm sure it was the latter of the two.

"I-yes." I say to him, and look down.

"I see." I look out the window. "I suppose that is a fair sentiment to have, I am not a warm person, and I-" I stop and he looks up at me, eyes not so wide, but still attentive and alert. "I have no experience with children or parents." Unless it is to get what I want. I do have experience in that department.

"I-I know sir. I just want-want you to tell mum the truth, if that's the case. Because she has this idea that we're a family. And we're not. You don't want a family. You don't want…" I stop and start coughing. Thankful for once for the painful hacking that I must endure. When done I look up to see him staring at me. "What?"

"What don't I want?" I had waited patiently for him to finish, but I want him to finish his thought, even if I knew what it was.

"I…" I look at him, his fingers steepled together, his eyes focused intently upon me, like they were digging holes into my head. "I-Well-you don't want me. Just her." I said and sat back and stared at him. Somewhat in disbelief that I had just said what I had I stared at him, breathing heavy.

"Ah… I thought that's what you were going to say." We stare at one another for minutes. He blinks multiple times-I'm not sure I blinked once. "Well, Tom," I start, and he sits up. "It is not that I don't want you, as you say and feel, but rather, I am figuring you out-just as you are me." He nods, but I am unsure if he was nodding out of politeness or of comprehension. "I do though, acknowledge that you _are _my child, and that you _do _have my protection." His breath had hitched but I didn't stop. "Which means, sooner or later, you will tell me about this Khristo, because I am most curious about this situation-especially since he writes to you…" As I say this I hold up the parchment and his eyes go wide, mouth drops and then he brings a hand to his forehead.

"Oh man… I forgot about that." Looking up at him and then to the letter and back I ask, "How did you find that?" I thought I'd hidden that, should've burnt it.

"I didn't. Your mother did."

"Oh…" Was all I could say. I sat there looking at him and the letter until he placed it back on his desk. "Um, I'm going to go back upstairs, I don't feel very good."

"That is fine." I respond. He stands and walks to the door. Turning the knob he stops and looks at me for a minute before thinking better of whatever he was going to say and walks out, shutting the door behind him. I hear his footsteps upon the hall floor and then the creaking of his light weight upon the stairs and the upstairs hall. "That was interesting." I mutter to myself, before I too stand and then go upstairs.

Entering my room I see Evangaline sitting up in the bed, the boys head upon her lap. Running her fingers through his hair she looks at me, a small smile upon her face, I frown a bit, why is she smiling? I wonder. "Angel." I say in acknowledgement.

"Tom." I respond. I watch him walk to the bed but turn again, and open a drawer and pull out a tank top and put it on before coming to the bed getting in. I watch him lean his head back against the headboard and close his eyes. Minutes pass before he turns and looks at me.

"You're staring Angel."

I smile. "Yes, I know." His eyes narrow but he doesn't say a word just looks at me and then at Tommy. "Tom?" His response is a glance in my direction. "You know that I love you right?"

What? Do I know? "Are you insecure about something Angel?"

"No… I just want you to know that I love you."

"Pet. I _know _that you love me." How could she think I didn't know that? I know everything about her. She is mine.

"Oh, okay good." I say and drop my gaze to Tommy.

"I will be going out in the early morning." I say absentmindedly.

"W-What? Why?"

I sigh and glare at her. "Because I must." Was my response and her face contorts a bit.

"Tommy hold yourself up a second, mummy wants to lay down." He does and I move my body so that I'm facing both he and Tom. Staring at him as Tommy's body has shifted too in the bed and I rub his back with my hand as he rests his head the pillow moved by chest. "When will you return?" I say and I see Tom roll his eyes.

"When I have finished." I look at her but it is not enough, I can tell. She had better not cry.

"I suppose that is the only answer I shall receive?" I say to him, my words a bit more biting than I had intended. The truth in my admission is proven at his raised eyebrows.

"Yes. It is. And you will be fine with whatever answer or reason I give you, whenever I give you one, and if I don't, then that is alright too, understood?" My words harsh and my voice grates against the air. Her demeanor changes back to its submissive state and I smirk. I like her submissive, obedient. She's much more pliable that way.

"Yes Tom." I say and lay my head down and rotate my body so that I'm snuggling Tommy as he drifts into sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed the update. Look for more updates on this and my other stories within the next couple of days, my muse has returned. –Sevy14**


	24. A Hint of Protectiveness?

It took me longer than expected to update, for that I apologize. But the good news is that I now have a computer and no longer have to commute to write and update. I hope that you enjoy the update.

* * *

I drifted into quiet thought after _HE _came and got in bed. The air had changed. It seemed to do that a lot when he was around, but mum never said anything. In fact, she never said anything about his oddness. I guess that's how mum is though. She never really made a fuss about my own awkward fuzziness. The uneven breathing in the room seemed loud and echoed, bouncing off of the walls filling my ears with the obvious presence of both mum and him in the room. Inside I was feeling the tension in the room build, or that could've just been, inside of me, inside my head but it was too much and I sat up.

"Mum, I'm going to go take a bath, okay?"

Looking at my son I frown a bit, but at his look of what I could describe only as a mix of desperation and question. Why the emotions I was unsure but I let it go, "Of course dear. I'll be here when you're done."

"Okay." I say as I scoot out of the covers and down to the edge of the bed and standing. I look at her, glance quickly at him, he's watching me and I look away back into mums' eyes and I smile a small smile at her, before turning and heading out of the room.

"Just call if you need anything, alright love?"

Turning a bit to face her again, "I will mum."

The squeaking of the floorboards crash against my ears until I hear the bathroom door shut and the water run. I sigh.

"Angel, have you inquired further about this Khristo boy?"

His question catching me off guard I rotate my head to look at Tom. "Uh… Yes. Why?"

"I am merely curious, that is all."

He says. His eyes do not give away, nor hint at anything but I only look at him. Question in my eyes. The silence drags on for at least three minutes before I speak, "You wish to know his last name then?"

"Yes."

"Kir. Khristo Kir." I pause a minute and gaze at his form. He's laying there, his eyes focused upon the ceiling, fingers clasped, intertwined in silent contemplation and my curiosity is peaked. "Are you going to do something?" My voice sounding loud amongst the quiet of the room, but it didn't seem to phase his focus.

"Does it matter what I do?"

I glare at him and he turns his head, raising his eyebrows. "Yes. Yes it does matter." He doesn't move, his face frozen in inquisition. "If it means that his life becomes worse at school, then it does matter, and that would make not only him, but me quite upset. If he is unwell, unhappy, and feeling unwelcome somewhere then I will do whatever I have to, to reverse it."

He nods, "I see. That's very interesting. And if I were to include him in whatever I deem necessary to do?"

"Tom, now that that just seems ominous. If you are to do anything, you could perhaps locate the boys' family, ask about a meeting and bring Tommy-something like that. I just-I just don't want his life to be any harder than what it must be at school."

"Angel, I understand your concern."

I scoff, "Do you? How can you Tom? You barely even acknowledge his presence, how can you understand my concern if you do not know him?"

Deeply sighing, he rolls his eyes and moves his head back so that he's staring at the ceiling again. "Angel, Angel, Angel, he is my son, is he not?" Her breath hitches at that question. "I assure you, whatever I do, it will be in his favor. Of that, you have no reason to worry."

"Tom, love," I reach my arm out and caress his chest, "I know how you "handle" things. I just don't want him mixed up in that sort of stuff. Promise me that whatever you do, you speak with him on it and give him a say in the manner since it's his life. Please?"

He doesn't move, doesn't acknowledge my touch. "I shall consider your requests, Angel."

Exhaling, I know that's the only answer that I'll receive from him. I move across the bed and lay there, my head resting upon his shoulder, my right arm across his chest, caressing the toned muscle. The only acknowledgement of my forward action is the unclasping of his folded hands and his arm moving to rest upon the small of my back. Swirling in my stomach though is the unsure feeling of uncertainty at what he's up to and how it will affect my baby. But I suppose that's the danger of being the wife of Tom Riddle, and perhaps even more so being the son of Tom Riddle.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the update. I know it isn't too long, but I hope to update again quite soon. Enjoy and happy reading. –Sevy14


	25. Breakfast

Here is a smidgen of an update for you all. Please enjoy. –Sevy14

* * *

I awoke early, both mum and-and my father were asleep still. Slowly I slipped myself from the bed and made my way to my room. Putting on some clean clothes, I walk slowly and quietly, or rather, as quietly as I can across aching wooden floorboards. Once down the steps I walk into the kitchen and open the door to the ice box, sighing, I reach in and grab the orange juice.

POP!

"Would young master like Effie to make some food?"

Looking at the small house elf I pause, "Sure, that would be nice. Thank you." Effie disappears again and I wander out through the dining room into the living room. There are some papers upon one of the end tables and I bend down to pick them up. A newspaper, a Russian newspaper, "That's odd."

"Is it?"

Startled I turn. It's my father. I just stare at him; he always manages to startle me.

"You are feeling better I take it?" His silent stare irks me, but I don't acknowledge it

"Uh… I'm more hungry than anything at the moment." I take a breath and he looks at me. "Sir." I tack on, swallowing. He doesn't make any acknowledge the "Sir," and so I just look at him as he looks at me.

POP!

Internally I sigh, thank gosh for Effie. "Breakfast for Young Master. Effie shall make more food for Master."

"Thank you Effie." I reply. With another "Pop!" Effie disappears and once again I'm left staring at my father. "I-I should go eat." I walk forward, "Excuse me," I say as I attempt to walk past him. He doesn't move though, blocking the doorway. "Sir," I say looking up at him, "I should really get some food in me." A second longer he stares down at me and then moves aside allowing me to pass through. I hear footsteps following me into the dining room. He sits down across me from at the table, I look at him for a moment before getting some fruit and eating it, slowly.

No time like the present. "Who is Khristo Kir?"

I almost choke on my food, "Sir?" I manage to spit out after swallowing a piece of melon.

"The author of that letter, Khristo Kir," he pauses and lifts his hand up from underneath the table, letter in hand. "Who is he?"

"Oh…" I look from him to the letter and then shrug. "Not sure, I don't know a Khristo Kir." His look sharpens. "Sir." I say and bite into a strawberry. The sweetness of the fruit causes me to make a face.

"Your mother says otherwise." A pause. "I shall ask just once more, who is Khristo Kir?"

Finishing my strawberry I give him a weathering look. Sighing I lean back into my chair and rub a hand over my face. "Sir honestly, I don't know a Khristo Kir." He stands up. I realize just how towering tall he really is. For a moment, my gut clenches and then relaxes, a shockwave of fear and the unknown rushes into my veins, laced with adrenaline. He takes a step around the side of the table towards me, "I don't know a Khristo Kir but I know a Khristo Krassimira." His body stops and he stares at me.

A nod. "I see."

I pluck another piece of melon up off my plate, "Yeah." I breathe out and then bite into it, watching him.

"Effie!" He says. With a pop the house elf is there, "I shall be taking breakfast in my study."

"Yes sirs."

Gone again was the house elf. "Once you're done eating, I advise you return to bed. You are not supposed to be out of bed, wandering." He says the last part with a hint of distaste or some other unknown emotion-or rather tone. Emotion I've realized is not something that I've been able to detect about him.

"Yes sir." I say quietly. I watch as he walks towards me, stopping to pick a strawberry off of the platter in front of me and then out of the dining room and down the hall. The door to his study shuts. I shake my head and finish my fruit, oatmeal, and juice. Informing Effie that I was done with my meal, I thank the elf and then find myself making my way back up the stairs and getting into bed with mum.

"Honey?" She says tiredly.

"Yes mum?" I say, snuggling up to her, the warmth of her spot on the bed washing over me.

"Where did you go baby? Were you feeling unwell?"

I shake my head as I nestle further into her. "No mum, downstairs to get something to eat, I was really hungry."

"Is your father down there love?"

"Yeah mum, he's in his office now."

"Hmm." She just looks at me and rubs her hand over my hair, massaging my scalp. "Did your father eat as well?"

"Uh, not while I was eating in the dining room, but he took breakfast in his study." She doesn't say anything. "He spends a lot of time in there mum."

Nodding, "I know honey. I know."

We lay there silently and sleep starts to take me over. "Mum, I'm tired."

"I know love, I can tell. Sleep. I'm right here. I won't leave you."

"Love you to mum." I don't hear her response as I drift into sleep.

* * *

I know it's a short one, I apologize, but I do hope that you have enjoyed it, even in its briefness, please let me know. Happy reading! –Sevy14


	26. Pondering's of a Mother

**I'm having a giant battle with my writers block, but I'm working on it. I hope that you're still with me and I apologize for the lack of updates. That's my New Years resolution, to be more regular with my updates, writers block or not! So please, enjoy and happy holidays. -Sevy14**

**

* * *

**

The house was quiet and I smiled happily at the sereneness of it all. Not even the birds outside were singing, just silence. I look down at Tommy and place my hand upon his head. His forehead is hot and sweaty, breathing haggard. I frown."I thought he was supposed to be getting better, not worse..." I wonder aloud to myself. Interrupted by a fit of coughing I rub his back soothingly as he hacks. After a minute it dies down and he sighs, as if exhausted. I suppose he is, not just from being sick but from the strain of Tom coming home-or rather, being alive. Guiltily I gaze at my son, he seems so small, so fragile compared to Tom. I've been less of a mother to him I think, since Toms return. I shouldn't allow Tom to be the way he is around Tommy, but no matter my intentions I seem to fall back into the same woman that Tom loves. What example am I setting for my son by being so submissive? I sigh, pushing the thoughts away until another time, until Tommy and I can talk properly I look out the bedroom door as a loud sound erupts somewhere in the house. Startled, I move Tommy's head so that it's upon a pillow and rise up out of the bed. Descending down the stairs I'm not greeted by anyone in the dining room, the front hall, or the living room. Faintly I can make out furious muttering from down the back hall and I follow it to Tom's study. I pause a moment, he never likes to be disturbed, after a moment though I knock.

Knock. Knock.

Silence answers me. "Tom?" I knock once more.

Knock. Knock.

"Tom is everything alright in there?" I don't hear anything at first but then the sound of papers rustling meets my ears and strain to focus them. "Tom?"

"What?" Is my harsh response.

"I could hear a loud sound from all the way upstairs, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." Taking a deep breath after my answer I stare at the door. He doesn't answer. "Tom, may I enter?"

Suspiciously, "You may..."

* * *

**That's all I have for now, thank you for reading and sticking with me. Have a great week. –Sevy14**


	27. Finding Her Way

**Another update, please enjoy! -Sevy14**

**

* * *

**

Slowly I turn the doorknob and push the door open. As the filtering light of the hallway meets with the light of the study I don't see Tom, not at first. "Tom?" I say as I step through. He's not at his desk, a first, but it's very clean, very void of anything upon it. I frown, not even his quills are upon the smooth wood.

"Shut the door Angel." He says.

A bit startled I turn and see Tom standing in the corner on the side of the door. My frown turning ponderous as I close the door gently I look at him, as he looks at me out from the shaded gloom. "What was that noise?"

His arms crossed, leaning against the wall, but strong still, tense even, as though _he's_ holding the wall up and not the other way around. "I dropped a book."He responds as he pushes himself up off of the wall and steps towards me. The length of his legs allow him to reach me in three strides, even with the enormity of the room.

"You dropped a book? It certainly didn't sound as though you did." His face doesn't change and I continue on. "Tom, I love you, you know that. But now Tommy is my number one priority, I hope that you understand when I say that I don't want any hanky panky going on in here-no matter if it is _your_ study." At this his face does change. A myriad of changes pass over it and I sense a scolding of some sort, but it doesn't come. He only nods.

"I understand."

"I-what?" I manage to get out. "What do you mean? I don't-I don't mean to insult Tom, I just don't want my baby to get hurt because you're working on a... project." I raise my arm and put it upon his chest, hoping he'd see I didn't mean any insult.

"I understand, Angel. That's what I mean." He pauses and looks down at the hand upon his chest. I move to pull it away and he catches it midair. "And I'm aware you didn't mean to insult me in any way. You never do."

I nod and exhale, unaware that I'd been holding my breath. "Alright, good. Good." Almost at a loss for words I look up at him, he still clutching my hand with his right, but releases it suddenly and moves away, back behind his desk, out of reach. He's always just out of reach I think as I turn and move to sit across from him.

His hands steepled in front of his trunk, he says, "Was there anything else?"

"Well yes actually." I say, raising my eyes from his hands, meeting his dark ones.

A moment pause seems to draw his impatience, "Well what? I'm busy."

"Oh, um, well if you're too busy I can talk to you later." I say breathlessly and rise, straightening and pressing down the front of my clothes. His face is unchanging still, and I turn moving around the chair before he speaks again.

"What Angel?" His tone lighter, if steel can get lighter.

I turn a quarter to face him, "It's just Tommy, that's all." I take a deep breath, "Really, I can just talk to you about it after you've conducted your business. No hurry Tom." His face though is impatient and I turn, walking towards the door and opening it. As I step out I turn and look back, "I'm sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to be sure everything was alright after that loud noise." And then I shut the door. Stopping by the kitchen I ask the house elves to prepare a light lunch and then I head back up to my room.

Tommy's still asleep as I enter the room and move around to the side of the bed. After climbing carefully under the covers I wrap my arms around his upper body and give him a gentle hug, snuggling him a bit.

"Angel, you're lost."

Startled by Tom's voice I jump and place my hand over my breast. "Tom!" He nods and steps into the room. "I'm not lost. I'm right here, in my bed."

He cocks his head as he reaches the end of the bed. "Our bed, Angel." I just look at him, confused. "You don't know how to be who you were these past few years and who you are with me. You're lost. You continue to go back and forth between the Angel you are with me to your sons mother, and you're lost."

I just stare at him. "I don't think I'm lost really... Just attempting to figure out how to be both, equally." I say, with a nod of finality at the end. "But I think, Tom," I say looking up at him cautiously, "That change mustn't just come from me, but both of us. And I know how that can be hard."

A nod, "I see." He moves around to his side of the bed. "Well, I've been putting a lot of thought into this situation and I except you to be the best mother. The best. No exception to the meaning or variation. But I also expect you to be my wife, just as you always were."

As he finishes he sinks onto the bed, his head leaned back against the wooden headboard. I look on. "I agree, I just am unsure how to make it work equally." His voiced opinion was out of character for him. Very out of character, which worried me some. "You're not thinking of leaving again?"

He opens one eye and looks over, "Leaving Angel?"

"Yes, like before." He just closes his eye as way of response. "I know he hasn't really shown it, but Tommy is quite tickled to say he actually_ has _a father. I can see in his face."

"Hmmph."

"He never questioned why I never took another Tom. Not once." I say more to myself than him. "It's almost like he knew that I couldn't-couldn't ever do that. Not to your memory." After a pause I realize what I've said and clear my throat and look over. "Anyways, thank you for acknowledging him and I-I will try to be better."

"Do you ever leave the house Angel?"

His question surprising I give him a questioning gaze, "Yes. Often Tommy and I take walks, or go see a show, or something. He mentioned seeing a show in a few days... If you're interested in joining."

"Angel, I don't do cheery, peppy, happy-till-ones-sick holiday shows, you know that."

I smile and lean over, punching him playfully upon the arm. "Well then we'll have to see if "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas" is playing, or perhaps the local showing of "Scrouge," has tickets for sale still." He just glares openly at me. "I'll inquire and let you know what I find out."

"That is fine. Have you ate?"

His tone is back, quietly I respond, "No Tom. I've asked the house elves to bring some food up."

He nods. We'll eat then, together." The last word he says gruffly, uncomfortably.

I just nod and smile at him. "Alright. I'd like that." It's silent for a moment, "Tom, will you be going out for work this evening?"

Instantly the temperature in the room feels as though it drops a degree. "You know I don't like talking about work with you."

I nod, "Tom I'd only like to know so that if a show is on tonight if we could-"

"Not tonight."

I nod. Oh... "So you are going out then?"

"What I am doing is none of your concern until I make it your concern." Sharply he looks over and stares. I can feel my insides quiver at the coldness within those eyes.

"Yes Tom, I understand." I say quite quietly.

"Good." He says and rests his head back down upon the headboard.

* * *

**That's all I have for now, thank you for reading. Have a great week. –Sevy14**


	28. Not An UpdateBut Good

**Dear Readers,**

**For awhile there I was on track to start writing and updating again, but then I had a family member pass on and my I completely lost it. I apologize for not updating when I said I would after SO long. I hope that you are still here with me and will continue to read and review as I start to get back into writing again. This authors note is just to let you know that I'm not gone. I've not forgotten or just deserted my pieces. I have begun working again and am hoping to start to get back into the groove of writing and in turn, updating for all of you. Once again, I apologize for my incredibly long absence. I will be working on all of my pieces at once so it may take me a little while to really get rolling, but I need to get going on them to continue each storyline as they've been sitting for some time now. So please, bear with me for just a little longer. Thank you and happy reading.**

**-Sevy14**


	29. A Mother's Becoming 1

**Well, I'm trying to get back into the swing of life. Attempting to do things that I love again. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you all to start updating again. I hope that you like this update. Happy reading! –Sevy14**

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Lunch was a quiet affair. Tom didn't speak, and I didn't offer up any conversation. Tommy slept quietly and I couldn't help but feel that this was what my life was supposed to be like. That this is what my family was supposed to be like. As soon as he finished his lunch, Tom rose and left the room. I smile and his oddness is something that endures me. Frowning though, sometimes the way he is hurts me. But that's what I must deal with being married to Tom Riddle.

Stirring in his sleep Tommy awakens and I look at him, smiling. "Hi honey. Feeling better?"

A groan, "Maybe…" He says an buries his head into my side. Putting his arm around me and hugged me.

"So are you ever going to tell me about what really goes on at school?" I see his face stiffen as did his body. "Honey, I know you don't want to, but I want to know and I would like to help… If I could."

"Mum, no… I don't want to. I just-I will be fine. School is only for so long. I can handle it." Looking up at me, he sighs afterwards.

I nod. "Well, how about you just think about if you want to tell me and I'll drop it for now." I smile comfortingly, and put my arm around him, giving him a squeeze. "Deal?"

Looking at me, his face calm and questioning. "Okay, I guess so."

Nodding, "Alright. I'm going to go downstairs to work on some stuff, just stay up here and rest. You still look tired." I ruffle his hair as I rise.

Burring back into the pillows and wrapping the blankets around him he sighs, "I feel tired. Love you."

Stopping in the doorway I turn, "I love you too."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**Hope you liked it. –Sevy14**


	30. Chapter 30

Walking downstairs I sigh and look down the hallway at Tom's closed office door. Plucking up the courage I walk towards the door. As I'm about to knock it opens quickly and there Tom stands, towering over me.

"What?"

"I need to speak to you about Tommy." I say, quietly. I can feel how big my eyes are and my heart beating fast beneath my breast.

"It can wait." He says with a finality in his voice.

I shake my head, "No. No. It can't." His jaw locks, I swallow my tongue and look down. "Please…"

Stepping out of his office, forcing me to move backwards against the wall. "I hope, my Angel, that your need to be the best mother doesn't make you think that you have power."

"No, no, no. I just, that letter I found. The-the one-"

Annoyed, "Yes, I know the one. I've spoken to him about it."

Bewildered, "You-you have?" I looked up at him.

"Yes. Now what is it that you deem so important to disturb me?"

"I remember how cruel kids can be at school." I stop and lean against the wall. Sighing in frustration. "If-if that letter is real then that means that it's worse. It has to be. Because all those times he got in trouble at school, then-they…" I look up at Tom, my heart filling with an emotion I'd never felt before, "I will make them pay. I will."

Seconds pass and Tom just stared at me. Then, he smiled. Bringing his arms out and drawing me close to him he chuckles and I can hear the vibrations in his body as my head is against his chest. It annoys me that he finds this amusing.

Lifting my head off his chest to look up at him, "Tom-"

Putting a finger upon my lips, silencing me, "No Angel, no. You will not make them pay."

Trying to speak I move my head to the side, "I-"

"No, because if it's worse, I will. You my love." He squeezes me, "You are good. You are not a bad person, nor capable of doing bad things. That is my gift. That is what I do."

Shaking my head I move to speak. But before I do, he interrupts, again.

"You will do nothing more than be supportive to our son. You will not move against those that hurt your child and you will continue to do as you have done. Am I clear?"

I just look at him, feeling disgruntled. With his look hardening I sigh and look down. "Fine…" I look up to see him smirk. "But you find out, I want to know, I have to know. I need to know he'll be safe there."

Pushing me away, "Yes. Yes. Now leave me alone until dinner. I'm busy."

Changing again, as Tom does so often, I look at him and nod. "Yes Tom." And back away, to go read in the living room.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this little update. I'm starting out small to help me get back into this. –Sevy14


End file.
